Hidden Among Them
by DoUTripOnAir
Summary: It all comes down to one question. How far would you be willing to go to save the ones you love? Much better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, although if I had to choose I'd take Snape any day! All of the credit goes to J.K. Rowling with much love!

Here's the full description:

After Snape becomes cursed on an assignment he enlists Hermione's help with creating the cure. As he slowly slips into dementia, Hermione makes a decision that will alter her life and the wizarding world. One decision after another leads her to one question, How far would you be willing to go to save the ones you love? Eventually Hermione/Snape but that may take a bit to unfold. This fic will be slightly graphic as the story progresses so if you are unable to handle it or underage please do not continue. I haven't decided how this fic will end yet, I'll probably base it off people's reviews and of course where ever the plot bunnies take me! I apologize for the name of the fic, I may change it as the story goes on.

**Rated M For a Reason!**

-Start-

" Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to accompany me to my office please?" Dumbledore asked as the young woman gazed up to him.

"Sure Headmaster, just let me pack up my books. Is everything alright?" She asked as she placed her materials in her bag.

"Of course child, simply interested in your future here at Hogwarts!" he said, his eyes twinkling as usual, giving nothing away, or so he thought until her eyes narrowed with suspicion. She picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder as she stepped towards the headmaster.

"Well I'm ready now; I'll see you boys in a bit."

"We'll see you out at the pitch 'Mione, practice is in a couple hours and we still have to eat!" Ron said thankful to get away from the lecture Hermione had been giving them on their responsibility to their lessons.

"Only you would think it would take hours to eat Ronald!" came back to their ears as she and the Headmaster stepped out of the portrait hole. Harry snorted and jumped up, both he and Ron headed for the Great Hall.

-Break-

"So what is this really about Headmaster?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"My girl you are far too bright, what gave me away?" he chuckled.

"Well anything involving my future here wouldn't usually be discussed until after my Newts or even closer to my Newts for that matter and school has just barely begun." She stated matter of factly.

"Ah. Well the truth is, the Order needs your help, even though I know you are not technically a member I believe we both know that you will be at some point after you come of age."

"I'm truly flattered Headmaster but what exactly is it that you need MY help with?" she said as she leaned forward a little, her interest peaked.

"As you know Professor Snape is a spy for our side, while on a mission to retrieve something two weeks ago he was hit by a curse and the effects have begun to take effect. While he would never willingly admit it to you, he realizes that you are the brightest potions student to grace these halls since he was a student himself and effectively the only person who can help him with his research for a cure."

"No offense meant Headmaster but why does Professor Snape need my help exactly? He seemed fine in Potions this morning and I highly doubt he requested my help seeing as he can't stand Harry, Ron or me. Besides wouldn't a potions master be better help to him? I'm decent at the practical brewing side but I've had basically no instruction in Potions theory!" she said hunching back in the chair exasperated. She couldn't believe he honestly thought allowing her to work on something that important was a good idea.

"The curse is affecting his mind, child. He is struggling to keep his occlumency shields strong and up and has begun to be slightly uncoordinated. Either of these could cause him serious harm while in Voldemorts presence, both of them are a death sentence. He is afraid his mind is going to continue growing worse and has begun working on the cure. He needs someone to help him though, with all his classes and answering the demands of Voldemort he has very little time to do the research he needs to finish the research and begin testing. He needs someone who will understand and be able to continue his research should he become…" he hesitated before finishing "unable to finish."

"I understand sir but again, wouldn't the Professor be better off working with another potions master? I've never worked with potions theory, I'm not sure I'd be much help."

"I can assure you Miss Granger that I have not slipped so far into dementia that I have forgotten what I've taught." Snape said as he stepped out of the stair case. "Furthermore I can almost guarantee that as a student who has solved puzzles I personally made, made polyjuice with stolen ingredients, uncovered a basilisk, helped a convicted convict along with a hippogriff escape, and helped solve triwizard riddles, along with who knows what else, I believe you can handle some Potions Theory." He stressed the last two words.

She simply stared at him in shock; she hadn't even known he knew all that! However as she mulled over his words she realized he was right, when had she ever failed to learn something new? When had she never excelled at something she tried?

"Okay but we'll need to tell everyone I'm starting my apprenticeship early. Is there any way that I can take my potions Newt early Headmaster?" she asked obviously mulling over the plan in her head as she spoke.

"I believe I may have underestimated you Miss Granger, I was unaware Gryffindors could step out of their self righteous loyal boxes long enough to lie to their friends." Snape sneered. _Ahh_, she thought, _a compliment with an insult to cover it up_.

"Brilliant idea, simply brilliant! As of now you are officially Severus' apprentice, I'll schedule your Newts for Octo-" Albus stopped as Snape started talking.

"Excuse me for interrupting Albus but I may have a slightly better solution if Miss Granger would be willing to entertain my idea" he drawled, refusing to look at her.

"Yes my boy, what is it?" Albus asked expectantly.

"Her Newts, schedule them all. Hear me out before you act all flustered Albus. We both know that being the know-it-all Miss Granger usually shows herself as, that she has read her texts through thoroughly, most likely twice. We could have her schedule sessions with each Professor around their other classes to help her review any spots in her curriculum that she believes she needs help with. I will continue my research as I have been over the next month and when Miss Granger has time, if she has time, around her studying she may begin to look over the research notes I already have. When she has completed them she will be able to help me full time, possibly even taking over some of the younger years classes, since she will no longer be a student and I believe at that point she will be of age, giving me more time to work on my cure. And do close your mouth Miss Granger it is very unattractive on a young woman." He sneered out the last sentence.

"You make a good point Severus, however, that is Miss Granger's decision. I will say though my dear if any young mind at Hogwarts is capable of completing their Newts early, it's you!"

_I've gone mental. I've obviously over worked myself over the summer and I've gone mental. Professor Snape is willingly going to work with me and he's even being encouraging, well as encouraging as Professor Snape can get. Think about it though, you could be done with school, you'll have more time to devote to research to help Harry, and you've always been interested in potions research, maybe this could be real after everything is said and done. Great, now you're convincing yourself this is a good idea and you're basically talking to yourself. You've gone completely barmy, Ronald's been saying it for years!_

"Okay, I'll do it."

-End-

*So here's the first chapter, I hope you like it. Not sure if the chapters will stay around this length or be a bit longer. I'll be updating as often as I can around my classes(which start Monday) but hopefully I'll have a few chapters out by then. The chapters may be a bit confusing over the next few because I'll be laying to ground work for a few different points in the fic. Happy for opinions and reviews welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, although if I had to choose I'd take Snape any day! All of the credit goes to J.K. Rowling with much love!

-Start-

Later that night as Hermione sat in her Head Girl rooms, pondering what she had gotten herself into, things outside of her control were unraveling around her that would change her life forever.

-Break-

"My Lord," he said bowing down and crawling to kiss the hem of his master's cloak.

"What news do you bring for me Severus?" Voldemort asked looking down on one of his most faithful servants.

"The order has been very quiet My Lord. However, Dumbledore has forced me to take on the Granger girl as an apprentice; I will have to be careful of answering your calls as often as I do now. While she is only a mudblood and nothing, she is slightly more intelligent than Potter and Weasley and may notice if I go missing too often."

"Ah Severus, do not under estimate her or her importance. Dumbledore has solved a problem for me though; meddlesome old fool that he is does not even know what he has right under his nose."

"My Lord? She is nothing but a dirty mudblood; there is nothing to under estimate." Severus responded believing the Dark Lord was simply testing him.

"Crucio" Voldemort hissed as he watched Severus writhe in agony at his feet. "You think you know better than your Lord? Have you tired of your life Severus?"

"No, no Master. I simply do not understand. She has never meant anything before, what has changed?" he asked, head bowed low so Voldemort could not peer into his eyes. Anything, such as the pain from the cruciatus broke his concentration and caused little gaps in his occlumency shield.

"Ahh Severus, if you complete the task I give you, I shall tell you then. I forget that your are simply curious, so few of my followers possess the intelligence and wish to know what I am planning. Not you my precious Severus, you were always one to know what would unfold, never to follow a master blindly. Do not fret my son, you will find out soon enough." Voldemort said patting the top of Severus' head as though he were a small child who was being forgiven by an understanding father.

"What would you like me to do My Lord?" he asked, glancing up when he felt his shield finally regain its strength.

"I want to know everything about her, her weaknesses, strengths and I especially want you to pay attention to how and if her powers change when she turns of age in these next weeks. Introduce her to the Dark Arts, slowly, do not give yourself away as my follower or scare her. Lure her in Severus; seduce her with the power of our arts. She craves it, the way she studies and pushes herself, so much like I was at her age, she may push it away at first but she will not be able to resist the unknown knowledge for too long. After all she is not very different from the two of us my son and neither of us left Hogwarts without a blossoming power in the Dark Arts. Dumbledore may simply believe she is smart but I know she is more than that, I know who she is." Voldemort finished, looking off as though he were putting plans into place as he spoke.

"Yes My Lord. How shall I contact you from now on?" Severus asked, trying to hold his shields in place a little longer so he did not give himself away.

"I will contact you. Go now, I have tired of your presence." He said and with a wave of his hand Severus found himself on the floor outside the Dark Lords chambers as the oak doors slammed shut.

He gathered himself off the floor slowly, his body screaming in pain and headed to the apparition chamber. He was beyond confused now. The Dark Lord had never showed any interest in the Granger girl. He had always ordered the trio be brought in alive but that was as far as it went, everyone assumed he didn't want to risk Potter. Now he questioned everything, looked over every order involving the trio that the Dark Lord had ever given, and still he found himself confused. The Dark Lord had said Dumbledore didn't know, was that true? He apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and began the treacherous walk to his chambers, first the pain potion and then he would go to speak with Albus.

-Break-

"I do not know Severus. Is it possible that he has simply begun to go mad? Miss Granger is a muggleborn, only child to two dentists, what could he possibly want with her, other than to hurt Harry?" Albus sighed.

"I assure you Albus it is not to hurt Potter, he didn't mention Potter once during out meeting tonight, and that alone leaves me suspicious. He is not mad, he knew exactly what he was referring to. I can only hope he deems me worthy before it is too late. She will need to be taught occlumency Albus and fast. She cannot be told of the Dark Lords interest in her until after she has mastered hiding her thoughts and that could take months, even for her. I will have to do as the Dark Lord asks and introduce her to some of the Dark Arts, in my state now I was barely able to hold up my shields without his interfering let alone if he chooses to look himself, so the memories must be real. She must be watched at all times now, even within the castle. If He becomes interested in having her, either I will have to take her to hold my position or he will order someone else to. I fear I will not be able to protect her soon Albus."

"I know my boy, I know. Perhaps Professor Vector will be able to work out what he is referring to; no other person in the Order is as skilled with arithmancy as she is. Even then, it can only reveal so much. I will teach Miss Granger occlumency. I will simply tell her that she must learn due to the sensitive information about you she knows. She must not know of Tom's interest in her at all if we can help it. It is simply too much for her to handle with everything she has going on. Do not worry about introducing her to the Dark Arts Severus, she is an intelligent girl and you have handled the power long and well enough to not fall prey to its addiction, you can teach her too if she shows any interest in it at all." Dumbledore said rising from behind his desk, signaling the end of their meeting.

As Severus walked out of the office he could only shake his head for Dumbledore was doing exactly what the Dark Lord had warned him against; he was under estimating Hermione Granger.

-End-

*Sorry there was no Hermione action and that it wasn't that long but the chapter just seemed like it needed to end here. I'm simply trying to lay the ground works before I get into the plot. Anyone have any ideas of why Tom is so interested in Hermione? On another note, if you haven't already guessed, I'm following bits and pieces of the books but not everything. If you notice a big mistake feel free to let me know and I'll go back and fix it as long as it doesn't interfere with the main plot of the story! Reviews appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, although if I had to choose I'd take Snape any day! All of the credit goes to J.K. Rowling with much love!

-Start-

"Honestly Mione? You're really going to take your Newts only a month into school?"

"For the tenth time, yes Ronald I am. I'll be able to start my potions apprentice work as soon as theyre done and Professor Snape told me that if I have time in between my Newt studies he'd like me to begin reading over some of my materials. I'll possibly even be teaching some of the younger years as a part of my apprentice work." she said her voice tinged with excitement.

"Harry she's barmy mate, completely barmy! I always said those books would make her go crazy one day and it's finally happened. First she's taking Newts a month into school and then she's willingly apprenticing with Snape, we hate that greasy git!" he said exasperated.

"That's Professor Snape, Ronald! You are so disrespectful, I swear! Harry you understand, right?"

"Not really, but you are supposed to be the brightest witch of our age so, I guess it just kinda makes sense." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well at least one of you can see reason. Should we head to the Great Hall for dinner? I know you're probably starved Ron." Hermione asked a little sheepishly hoping to get Ron in a better mood. Besides she didn't really understand why he was so upset anyway.

"Don't try and butter me up Mione." Ron said as he started standing up. "Well," he motioned as they both stood there "Well are we going to dinner or are you just going to stand there?" he asked looking at her and Harry. Harry and Hermione both glanced at one another and laughed as they headed out of the portrait hole.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Nothing mate, nothing." Harry responded.

As the Golden Trio stepped into the Great Hall for their dinner, down in the dungeons Snape sat with his head resting in his hands. There had to be a way for him to introduce Miss Granger to the Dark Arts without telling her everything. _Hmm_, he thought, _possibly one of my books pertaining to brewing, I could introduce her to it for my work on the cure. Yes, that just may work. Blood magic can be rather dangerous though, but I really can see no other option, it will be the easiest to introduce to her without setting off any alarms._

-Break-

**1 Week Later, 3 to go until Hermione's Newts**

"Professor Vector?" Dumbledore said looking into her office in hopes that she would be there with some answers.

"Yes I'm here, come in Albus."

"I was hoping you had a moment to talk with me in private?" he asked.

"Of course, this is about Miss Granger I presume?"

"Yes, yes. I'm curious of your findings and also how her studies have been progressing this past week. Her other Professors assure me she could easily pass her Newts if she took them tomorrow, although I find that a little hard to believe, bright as she may be. Is she doing alright with your reviews?"

"Albus you under estimate her, she is beyond bright, truly one of the most talented minds I have ever had the pleasure of teaching. I believe given time and training she will put you to shame Albus!" she responded jokingly. "But let us discuss what you really came down here for."

"Good to hear. And how were your findings? Does Tom truly have a reason to be interested in her? He said leaning back into the chair to settle in for their conversation.

-Break-

"You're positive Albus?" Snape said startled.

"I even went over her calculations myself. There is no way she is wrong. I'm afraid I am even more confused than I was before this came out."

"I must find my cure. This is getting out of hand. If something happens to me before we find it everything could go wrong. We will need to inform the inner members of the Order, especially those working in the Ministry. There is obviously a mole in the ministry that would have had access to it, which is the only way the Dark Lord could have gotten a hold of it before us. I can't help but wonder why he believes it involves Miss Granger though."

"First Harry, now Hermione. Will this generation never cease to be involved in his plots? Will they never be able to just be who they are without him taking over their lives?" Albus sighed.

"I do not know, but I will die trying to protect my students, Potter or not. I am so tired of the Dark Lord and all these damned prophecies!" he said slamming his hand onto his desk.

-End-

*I apologize that this is so short but the chapter just seemed to end here. I will probably speed through the month with her Newts over the next chapter, a little Snape/Hermione interaction and then the chapter after that will most likely introduce the second prophecy (the one that has Voldemort interested in Hermione). Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Rated M For a Reason!**

-Start-

"Come out to the pitch with up 'Mione! You've been at this all day!" Ron whined for the fourth time that day.

"Ron, I have Newts in two weeks and to be honest with you even if I didn't I would STILL not want to come out to the pitch. Besides shouldn't you be working on your potions essay? I bet you haven't even started it." She responded a slight edge to her voice.

"Blimey, you aren't even in the class anymore and you're nagging me about assignments. How'd you know about it anyway?" he asked.

"Professor Snape is my instructor as well Ron, besides I saw the assignment on the board when I went in to pick up some of my apprentice reading."

"You've already started your apprentice work? But you haven't taken you Newts yet."

"Yes well, it is rather important to know what I'll be doing before I start it." She said thinking back on last week when she'd met with Professor Snape. Her work was important, compared to finding this cure, her Newts seemed rather unimportant.

-Flashback-

"Miss Granger?" Snape asked somewhat confused when she stepped into his classroom.

"Yes Professor, the Headmaster told me to come down this evening to speak with you about any research you may have for me to start reading over.

"Research…. Ah yes the research for your apprenticeship." He spoke slowly as if he had forgotten.

"Professor we're alone I don't think you have to act like it's for real."

"Oh, why yes, must have slipped my mind." He mumbled as he walked over to the door leading to his private rooms. "One moment."

She had already been worried hearing her Professor mumble compared to the usually smooth but stern voice he usually spoke with but when he stumbled from his office twenty minutes later, when he usually walked with a grace even felines envied, mumbling about how he apologized but he'd simply misplaced it, she knew that everything was getting much worse. The headmaster had acted as though this was something that while important was not too time sensitive but seeing this she completely forgot about her Newts for three days and threw herself into memorizing each piece of research Professor Snape had previously done.

-Present-

Hermione was perched in a little alcove in the library reading through the remainder of Professor Snapes' notes when she felt someone's eyes on her. So as not to give herself away she seemingly kept doing what she was until she accidentally dropped the quill she'd been playing with to the floor.

"Bollocks…" she whispered playing into dropping her quill.

"Language, language Granger. Didn't the mudbloods parents teach her to act like a little lady? Or maybe they realized that no matter how you acted you'd still be filth." Malfoy spat out.

"Honestly Malfoy don't you have anything better to do than stalk me while I'm in the library?"

"Don't flatter yourself Granger, I wouldn't waste my precious time on filth like you. I was just wondering what you were doing with that to be quite honest." He said pointing to the book she'd had braced against the side of her leg until after she'd finished reading the remainder of the Professors notes.

"My book? What business is it of yours why I have it? Bugger off Malfoy and find someone else to bother with your childish games." Hermione spat tossing her things in her bag and turning to leave. But before she took two steps she found herself slammed into the wall, her vision blurring.

"Stupid little mudblood. Don't you know what you're playing with carrying books like that around here? I always knew you weren't as smart as all these imbeciles thought you were but I never thought you were stupid enough to carry something like that around. Or maybe," he said stroking her cheek with the bend of his finger, "maybe you do know what you're carrying around. If you wanted my attention Granger," he whispered against her ear as he ground against her, "you could've just asked. Mudblood or not I can appreciate a good body like yours, I could show you some of the real bonuses to practicing the dark arts. You know where to find me." He finished pushing off the wall with his hands that had been on either side of her head. She stood there trembling, completely unsure of what had just happened. It took her a few minutes before she looked around and realized she was sitting on the floor, knees pressed to her chest and her bag lying forgotten on the floor. She picked herself up off the floor and headed for the exit to the library, instinctively turning towards the dungeons. She had some questions she wanted answered.

-Break-

Without even knocking Hermione pushed the door to the potions classroom open and slammed the door shut behind her, wand instinctively flicked to the side to cast both a locking and silencing charm.

"Miss Granger what in the devil the meaning of this? Barging into my classroom as though you have no respect for where and may I remind you who you are here to see." Snape spat at jumping to his feet and glaring down at Hermione.

"I don't particularly bloody care who I am speaking to after what just happened to me! Malfoy just try to give me a concussion and then practically tried to shag be against a wall because of this bloody book!" she said throwing the book down on top of his desk, chest heaving and hands slightly shaking from how angry she was now. "What in the bloody hell is so important about this book? And don't give me some bullshit story about how you have no idea! I remember how you were slightly apprehensive giving it to me in the first place, of course little Miss Granger," she said sarcastically, "was obviously too naïve in thinking that it was because you didn't want my grubby know-it-all fingers dirtying your precious book." She spat in her best Professor Snape tone.

Then the worst thing that could've happened did. Professor Snape started laughing. The loud boisterous rumble that was falling from his lips left Hermione standing there in shock. And the longer he laughed the quicker the shock was starting to turn to anger.

"You're laughing? You're LAUGHING at me? Malfoy bloody rubs himself against me," she said with a disgusted look on her face, "and you think it's funny." She said stomping her foot down.

"No, no..." he said as he began gaining control of himself again, "what I think is funny, is that you just barreled into my classroom as if I would care. Then you throw my personal book at me, which you obviously stole and imitate me. Never before Miss Granger," he sneered as he towered over her, "have I had a student stupid enough to challenge me so outright. Never before Miss Granger," he said almost dangerously, "have I had a student ask for me to ruin every chance of their house winning the house cup. Two hundred point from Gryffindor and detention for the rest of the year. I would suggest you pick up your things and start walking towards the Headmasters office before I put my death eater training to good use and simply kill you." He spat.

"But…but Professor! Steal it, you gave it to me, you…." She trailed off as all colour drained from her face as realization dawned on her.

"Do you believe me to be unintelligent Miss Granger?"

"No, no sir." She said taking a step back from him. This was not the Professor Snape who she had begun to appreciate in the last couple of weeks.

"Then why would you even believe trying to lie to me, about something I would have supposedly had done, to be a good idea?"

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again. I'll go straight to the Headmasters office from here, I promise."

"I know you will because I will be accompanying you there and afterward you will have your first detention that I can assure you will leave you wishing whoever put you up to this harebrained stunt were dead."

-Break-

"Mary Jane." Professor Snape snapped to the gargoyle for entrance to the Headmasters office.

"Ahh Severus, do you like my new password? I'm thinking of sticking with older muggle candies for passwords this year, what do you think?"

"I think I do not particularly care about the asinine passwords you choose Albus. What I do care about is how you are going to handle Miss Grangers abominable indiscretions of this afternoon."

"Whatever do you mean dear boy?" Albus said looking alarmed.

"Why don't you share with him Miss Granger?" Snape drawled.

Hermione began to retell the events of the afternoon including everything that had happened with Malfoy, leaving out Malfoys lewd comments about having sex with her, now that she'd calmed down she didn't particularly care to share that with anyone else, especially not the Headmaster. As she was coming to an end she stopped and added one last thing.

"I believe, Headmaster, that the curse is playing tricks on Professor Snape. I don't believe he remembers giving me the book and that that is why he believes I stole it." She stated not daring a look at Professor Snape.

"I see, I apologize for everything that you went through this afternoon child. Here let me check to make sure you do not in fact have a concussion." Albus said waving his wand and casting a diagnostic spell over her head.

"Headmaster this is outrageous! She is obviously lying. What curse is she even going on about?" Snape bit out.

"Sit Severus please." And before Snape even knew what had happened his whole body lost its rigidness and the Headmaster was staring directly into his eyes obviously focused on a certain task involving legilimency. Hermione sat there for twenty minutes before the Headmaster slumped back in his chair looking obviously drained.

"Is Professor Snape alright Headmaster?" Hermione asked looking over to her now unconscious Professor in the chair beside her.

"He is fine child, he should come too in a few minutes now. I had to construct barriers around what I believe is the curse but they will not hold for long, we will be lucky if they hold for a month, even that is hoping too much I believe. I extracted the memories and actions that is seemed to be effecting at that moment but because I am unsure of how to approach the curse since I have never seen it I do not know if it worked. Severus' mind is so unorganized right now compared to how it usually is, he put up almost no fight when I entered his mind and once I was in all of his barriers came crashing down. We will need to think of something over the next couple weeks, he will not be able to go back to Voldemort once the barriers I placed fall." Albus said looking every bit his age for the first time since Hermione had known him.

And as Professor Snape began to come around he, Dumbledore and Hermione began discussing how the best way to handle the coming weeks would be. And Hermione forget all about the incident with Malfoy and her questions about the book she had been reading all that week.

-Break-

1 Week Later

"Miss Granger we believe we have come up with a solution for Professor Snapes current problem. He will obviously not be able to go back to Tom after he schedules his final meeting. You will be taking your Newts next week and after that we had planned on you working with Professor Snape the majority of your free time. However, that may have to change some if this plan is to work. Professor Snape is slipping much faster into the dementia than he originally feared and we will need someone to take over his classes before he slips into it." Albus stated.

"Who are you going to get? I should only really need access to his private laboratory to work on the cure. At this point I'm very well versed in the research and have begun to grasp the potions theory he is working with. I'd imagine I will still have to apprentice with whoever you have to replace him so I can keep the cover we have built." She responded.

"You Miss Granger, you will be taking over his classes. Before you balk at the idea, it is truly the only option we have been able to come up with. It will allow Professor Snape to devote his complete attention to working on his cure, give you access to his labs without any question from the students or other faculty and it will allow him to play the story through he will feed to Tom. Truly Miss Granger you have been beyond the level of your peers for many years, you complete the majority of your potions tasks without help and you have been helping fellow Gryffindors for years! Teaching should be quite easy for you if you were to follow Severus' teaching plans."

"What exactly is he telling Voldemort?" she asked.

"He will tell him that I am sending him away to set up extra safe houses for the Order. Instead he will spend all of his time in his private rooms and lab working on his cure as fast as he possibly can. Then after classes you would be able to go over everything he'd work on and help him from there. It will not be easy Miss Granger. You will be working every hour you are not sleeping, you will have to attempt to gain the respect of your peers, some of whom are even slightly older than you. It is your choice to take on this responsibility."

"Of course I'll do it Headmaster, we cannot afford to lose Professor Snape or else we could lose the war." She said quickly, not even thinking of the implications of her words.

"I'm thrilled that my well being is so much of your concern." Snape drawled out startling her as he stepped out of the stair case leading into the Headmasters office.

"Headmaster won't Voldemort expect Professor Snape to give him the location of our safe houses?" she asked quickly looking away from her Professor.

"Of course he will and I will give him the locations of safe houses we no longer use, hopefully he will give me…." He trailed off, obviously not intending to finish his sentence.

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess."

"Merlin save us, we have proved we are not complete imbeciles to Miss Granger! Now I can sleep peacefully tonight." Snape said sarcastically.

"Hmph, well I believe, it that's all, that I am going to head to bed for the night. I only have a week left before my Newts and I still have a few chapters of research reading to finish up tonight."

"I'll expect to see you enjoying yourself tomorrow Miss Granger! After all it isn't everyday that one turns of age in the wizarding world! A happy early birthday to you child, try to enjoy it and I will see you the day after tomorrow for your occlumency lessons." Albus said smiling at her.

"Thank you Headmaster, Professor Snape," she said nodding in his direction, "have a goodnight." With that she stepped out of the office, closing the door softly behind her and heading to her dormitory to finish her work.

-Break-

"How are her occlumency lessons coming Albus? Will she be ready to stand in front of a classroom with my Slytherins? Many of them are trained in legilimency and even they weren't you Gryffindors never were known for being subtle. I fear occlumency or not Miss Granger may not withstand any questioning." Snape inquired.

"She is doing marvelous. I have never had the pleasure of teaching her until now and it is a wonder she has not been bored in her classes all these years if she has always learned like this! She can completely block me from reaching her memories but she has not quite gotten to pushing me from her mind yet. I believe with work she will be able to push me out within the next couple of weeks."

"Damn it Albus that isn't good enough!"

"Severus what do you expect? It usually takes people months, if they ever manage it, to reach the level Miss Granger has reach in two weeks! We are lucky she had done research on occlumency ahead of time and actually understood the basic concepts so well. What more would you have me do my boy?"

"Nothing, you can do nothing, you are right. I am simply worried Albus, my whole cover rests on the shoulders of a teenager. " He sneered. "Oh top of that while it is helpful that she can block her thoughts, and even push someone from her mind it is obvious. If she cannot push certain feelings or images to the front of her mind then it will become obvious she is trying to hide something and that alone could give me away."

"Ah but she is smart Severus. Perhaps you will be able to help her with projecting images, in theory at least. I have never been very skilled in that area as you know. You will need to help her over the next few weeks before you go into hiding Severus. She must be as prepared as she can be to take over your classes. Have you spoken to Tom recently?"

"I spoke with Tom very briefly last night and scheduled another meeting for next Thursday, that gives us just over a week and I will tell him then that the week after next I will be going to work on the safe houses and will not be back until after Christmas break at the earliest. That should hopefully give us enough time to figure out a cure."

"Do you believe you will make it that long before the dementia takes over Severus?" Albus asked worriedly.

"I do not know Albus."

-Break-

As the hours ticked by Hermione could be found sprawled across her bed, book lying open in the relaxed hand and papers strewn across the bed. As the clock struck midnight she rolled over and snuggled into her blankets unaware of the faint glow she had taken on momentarily. And on the other side of the castle Albus Dumbledore jerked awake, eyes wide as he felt the wards of Hogwarts shift.

"What is the matter Albus?" Minerva whispered sleepily, her hand resting on his forearm.

"I don't know Minerva, the wards, the wards have changed." He whispered.

She jumped up covers falling to the side as she rushed for her robe, "What do you mean the wards have changed? Have they fallen Albus? Are we under attack?"

"No, no, sit back down my dear. There is no one here, the wards are safe, they even feel stronger but they have shifted somehow, almost as if they have woken up after a long sleep."

The couple lay back down and drifted into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

-End-

*Hopefully you enjoyed it, I made it longer just as requested! Is this a good length for everyone or would you prefer it shorter/longer? Anyone have any ideas? I'll let you in on a little something I told another reviewer, the prophecy, while it is a key part to the plot is NOT the main focus of this story it is there to explain Voldemorts interest in Hermione which will lead into the main plot. I'm sorry if this seems rather slow to some people, I just want to make sure I cover my bases and don't confused anyone. I believe the prophecy will come out in the next chapter, depends on where the plot bunnies take me! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (that were in the books at least). All credit goes to J. and the plot bunnies get credit for my writing!

-Start-

"If you could turn to page two hundred seventy six you will find the blood replenishing potion, please read over the instructions on the board and then begin brewing." Hermione finished.

"No." Snape said.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. Are you planning on holding their hands as they brew these potions? Or were you simply aiming to have them fall asleep in their seats and brew it for them Miss Granger?" he drawled.

"I've no idea what you're talking about I personally thought that was fine."

"Obviously."

They had been at this for an hour and no matter how she addressed her invisible class he was not satisfied.

"You are going to be teaching potions Miss Granger. One wrong move, one ingredient slip and that student or all of your students could be dead. THAT is what you must instill in them, that this is not a playground, we are not transfiguring pin cushions, we are brewing with sometimes volatile ingredients." He said attempting to make her understand.

"So you aren't mean to us because you simply enjoy it? It's that you care about us?" she asked simply.

"Oh make no mistake, I believe the majority of your class are a bunch of blundering idiots. However I do care if I have to spend hours scrubbing children off my walls and then I'd have to deal with distraught parents." He said sarcastically.

"Why Professor Snape, I never knew you had a heart!"

With that they went back to practicing, if that's what one would call it. Hermione tossing her hands in the air exasperated and Snape trying not to laugh allowed as he attempted to teach her how to instill fear and not naps in the students.

-Break-

Finally the first day of Hermione's Newts arrived and she couldn't have been happier. Once these were over she'd be able to help Professor Snape with all of her free time instead of only small bits of it. Hermione never would've believed something could pull her away from her school work with such ease but, she thought, _maybe it's just part of maturing, realizing there are other things in life that mean more than good marks._

"You will be transfiguring each of these objects to what is written on the parchments underneath of them. The last object is a bonus and must be transfigured wandlessly." The proctor said clearly from her perched seat next to two other observers and Professor McGonagall.

"What if we don't know wandless magic? I wasn't aware that was required for our Newts." Hermione said slightly panicked that she had missed studying something. That could take months to learn, let alone perfect enough to do transfiguration with it.

"It does not count against you young lady, it is simply there for ministry purposes. If you must know they just implemented this last year into the Newts for recruiting purposes. I personally think it silly since so few wizards are capable of it but I am only here to do as they instruct." She responded.

With that Hermione nodded and began to work on the thirty items in front of her, each increasing with difficulty as she went along. As she finished with the last piece in front of her and carefully set the small kitten to the floor, who promptly skittered across the floor to McGonagall, she turned to the apple sitting on a separate table. _Okay_, she thought, _this is only extra credit, it won't count against me, mid as well give it a go to show I tried and not be disappointed._ But as she raised her hand and said the incantation to transfigure the apple to a simple glass of apple juice, she gasped in response to the splash that took place before her. She may not have gotten the transfiguration possible but she'd performed wandless magic! The proctor quickly strode up and vanished the now dripping apple juice from the table and turned to Hermione.

"Well not quite right my dear but wonderful none the less! How long have you been learning?" she asked.

"I- I've never even tried before, it was something I was going to do after I finished this year." Hermione stammered out.

"Preposterous! It's not as if you'll be in trouble for it Miss, I was only curious." The proctor said clearly agitated with what she thought was a lie from Hermione. As Hermione attempted to wrap her head around what had just happened the proctor started clearing the table of her transfigured items.

"You're Defense Against the Dark Arts final will be next which is a practical so I will ask you to come back in one hour." And with that said from the proctor Hermione found herself leaving the Great Hall.

-Break-

"My Lord." Severus said bowing low and crawling to kiss the hem of the Dark Lords cloak.

"What news do you bring for me Severus?" he hissed out.

"Only good news my lord. Dumbledore is sending me out over the coming months to create new safe houses; I have managed to secure the list of where the locations are ahead of time, old fool trusts me to keep it safe. However, I will be gone at least until after the Christmas holiday my lord."

"Good, good Severus. What of the Granger girl? Have there been any changes in her magic? Is she showing interests in our arts Severus?" he asked leaning forward in anticipation.

"She has my lord. I overheard McGonagall speaking with Albus about her transfiguration Newt. Apparently Miss Granger attempted the wandless test the ministry has implemented in the Newts and while not completely successful in her transfiguration she was able to do the spell wandlessly."

"Good, good, at least my influence in the ministry is bearing some fruit."

"My lord?" Severus questioned.

"I had my…informant we will call him, make the change, any witch or wizard who is able to successfully produce wandless magic will be written down and my informant will bring the names to me. Any one capable of the magic will be worth my time to try and recruit openly Severus and if they are not open to it, they can simply be taken care of and it will be one less powerful person on Potters side. What of her interests in the arts?"

"Just as you had expected my lord, she has begun reading with relish; although I do not believe she realizes what she is reading is considered dark magic."

"Good, you have done well Severus, perhaps well enough." The dark lord said obviously rolling over a thought to himself. "Come Severus, come and see what Dumbledore has neglected to see." And with that Voldemort rose and glided to the corner of the room, his wand taping the wall causing protection and occluding runes to appear over the wall while muttering an incantation under his breath. The wall slid to the side and there sat the prophecy that Dumbledore had suspected.

"Come Severus, listen to what will be our fate."

_Blood mixed in secret and taken in fear_

_Given to the others to rear_

_Centuries hidden now she comes to age_

_Heritage awakened by their wilting seed_

_To betray his side for her own need_

_Consumed in darkness she will thrive_

_Life of the child will change the tide_

"I do not understand my lord. This prophecy is dated back hundreds of years. How does this have to do with Miss Granger?" Severus whispered.

"I have my sources Severus, or do you not trust me?" Voldemort spat. Severus cowered back in fear, needing very little acting, before responding.

"No my lord, I am simply confused."

"Then take time over your time away to figure it out. Leave Miss Granger with more books, a few which are blatantly dark, she will read them, I know it. I will have some of the others check in on her while you are away. Perhaps they will be able to further her trust in our side, after all from your memories she seems quite trusting with you Severus. Leave now, I will see you when you return, but complete these safe houses quickly, I need you back to complete the task with Miss Granger."

"What exactly is that task my lord, you never told me specifically, only to introduce her to our arts."

"Oh Severus, Severus, perhaps you are not as intelligent as I'd thought before. We will bring her to our side dear boy. Think on the prophecy while you are gone, it will all be made clear."

-Break-

"Did he show you Severus?" Albus asked as he stood when Severus walked in the door.

"Yes, look for yourself." Severus said as he extracted his memory into the pensieve.

As Dumbledore finished replaying the prophecy, Severus leaned back warily in his chair. Hopefully Albus would know more about this, he was too young to even know what this prophecy even hinted about. They had to figure out why Voldemort believed this had to do with Miss Granger and then there was the matter of the others, what others was he referring to? Obviously he meant some of the Slytherins or the few Ravenclaws who had families invested in the dark lord, but who. Who would he think could convince Miss Granger to their side? Ha! He could not imagine her spending five minutes in the Dark Lord's presence, let alone actually be on their side and what did the Dark Lord believe that she would betray Potter? Perhaps Albus was right; perhaps the Dark Lord truly was going insane.

"I believed this was simple a story." Albus said, looking aged as he sat in front of Severus.

"Believed what to be a story, the prophecy?"

"Somewhat, the story with in the prophecy actually, specifically the first three lines of the prophecy."

"What do they mean Albus? I've never heard of anything that could fit that and Miss Granger is not adopted to our knowledge so she has not been hidden in that perspective."

"No, no my boy. This prophecy is hundreds of years old, the only reason I know of it is because of old stories passed between Headmasters. But ahh the feud and the wards, it makes sense now, truly it does."

"What are you blabbering about Albus, just spit it out!" Severus said sounding agitated.

"I will start with a story from a long, long time ago Severus."

-Founding of Hogwarts-

"Leave with me Rowena, please. The school has been founded; we don't have to stay here. We have planted your seed of knowledge that you wanted, come away with me." Salazar pleaded to the young woman in front of him.

"I can't Salazar, you know we can't. We cannot leave the school now; it has only just started to sprout, Look around you, look at what we have created."

"No, you look at what we have created." Salazar said as he placed his hand against her growing belly.

"Stop it, Godric could come in here any minute. He cannot know, she wouldn't be safe, he would kill her." Rowena whispered harshly pushing his hand away from her.

"Rowena? Rowena darling where are you?" Godric said pushing as he stepped through the tapestry.

"Ahh Salazar, how are you? The first batch of students and their parents will arrive soon Rowena, I thought you would want to come see them in.

-Present-

"So you're telling me Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar produced a child? I've never seen that written in any history books I've read." Severus said.

"It never was, it is rumored that when the child was born with a head full of curly chestnut locks and the piercing eyes of Salazar that Rowena told Godric their child had perished and played her part as the distraught mother and wife."

"And what became of the child?"

"As night fell the day she was born Rowena and Salazar snuck from the castle, they stole the child's magical blood and placed her in the care of muggles."

"If they stole her blood then it is impossible Miss Granger could be a descendent, the magic would have been gone, that child would've been no better than a muggle!" Severus said.

"We cannot always explain the things that happen Severus. Miss Granger has always been beyond intelligent and powerful even before the bloodline was awakened. Perhaps it is just that after centuries of the blood ritual holding Miss Grangers magical core could not simply be snuffed out at birth like the others before her."

"What did you mean that explains the feud and wards, Albus?" he questioned.

"Ah yes, the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin of course."

"But Godric didn't know, he believed the child to be dead, why would that have caused a feud between the two?"

"Because Godric found out when Rowena was infected by dragon pox, her fever was so high it caused delirium and she spoke to him of their daughter, believing him to be Salazar."

"After that the feud raged between the two with Salazar eventually leaving Hogwarts for a few years, taking Rowena with him. Godric was shamed by Rowena choosing to leave him for another man but he always loved her. And so the feud between Gryffindors and Slytherins would continue for centuries."

"Albus I can scarcely believe all of this. Why does he believe it to be Miss Granger though?"

"You know how obsessive with prophecies he is Severus, he most likely looked into the history of where that child went and followed it to Miss Granger. However crazy the likely hood that it is Miss Granger may seem, I am afraid that I must confirm it."

"How can you confirm it Albus, you've only just heard the damned prophecy?" Severus exclaimed.

"On her birthday, as the clock struck twelve I was jolted awake because of a shift in the wards. The wards strengthened Severus almost as if they had been asleep and sprung awake."

"But the wards have been slowly falling Albus and now you're telling me they are stronger?"

"By boy they are stronger than they have been in all my time as Headmaster."

"But how?"

"Because they have recognized their founders blood, Hogwarts must have been waiting for her to turn of age, it was failing and by awakening the blood that should've flowed through her veins it strengthened itself. It truly makes sense; Hogwarts must have recognized her the first time she stepped through the doors. Did you never wonder how the Golden Trio never got caught, Hogwarts was obviously shielding her! Think back to her first year, with the troll, every Professor said it themselves, they had no idea how, out of everywhere in Hogwarts, they knew exactly where in the dungeons to go. It all makes absolute sense now."

"So you are telling me that Miss Granger, descended love child of Rowena and Salazar, is part of this prophecy, has brought back the power of Hogwarts and is none the wiser? Great, bloody brilliant. At least this child has a modicum of an idea of how to stay alive." Snape said sarcastically.

"The question now however Severus is what to do with Miss Granger." Albus said leaning forward and looking serious.

-End-

*So here's the prophecy, sorry if it sucks. Here's the real question though, should Dumbledore be the bad guy who forces Hermione into the arms of Voldemort or should he leave everything alone and let fate play its course? It's truly up to you, because now that I've started writing I can see this story going two different ways although both will end up the same outcome. Please review and let me know which one you prefer!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (that were in the books at least). All credit goes to J. and the lack of electricity plot bunnies get the credit for my writing!

*Sorry for the long wait! Had to deal with an Earthquake where I am(which hasn't happened here in decades so everything was hectic) and then my school closed, plus work….then a hurricane…Really not Virginia's week lol. Anyway you can thank this chapter to no power! Hope you enjoy, R&R Please!

-Start-

Hermione sighed to herself, this first week of classes had been horrible and Professor Snape wasn't much better. Not only was she now stuck with his potions class but she was stuck with him at night too! Stupid Dumbledore and his stupid logic.

"Damn!" she shouted as she knocked the shelf whining. She barely caught the two jars before they hit the ground. "Bloody fucking hell, can't anything go right?" she screamed slamming the jars down.

"Language Miss Granger. That is simply no way for a Professor of Hogwarts to speak." Snape drawled.

"Oh bugger off! I think I like you better when you have no idea what's going on. Don't you have a corner to go babble to?" she spat. Immediately she regretted it when his posture went from slightly relaxed to stiff.

"Very well. The Headmaster wants to speak with you, that's the only reason I can in here." He turned on his heel and walked back into his private lab, slamming the door behind him. Hermione flinched, she hadn't meant to be rude she was just agitated after the last class.

-Flashback-

"Class please turn to page two hundred fifty seven and begin your brewing. Simply call out to be if you have any questions." She said to the third years politely. So far her classes had been alright, well minus the sixth and seventh years that could only see her as Hermione. Ugh, she didn't even want to think about that class. Harry and Ron had decided that Friday would be a Quidditch filled day and hadn't even bothered to show up and she had no idea how she was supposed to deal with it so today when they'd filed in she hadn't even mentioned it. Then there was Ginny with her constant blabbering to the girls next to her like what Hermione was trying to teach just wasn't important. Hermione was truly starting to get annoyed with the lack of respect and attention.

"Hermione?" a little Gryffindor boy asked, raising his hand.

"That's Professor Granger, Joseph." The Ravenclaw girl sitting next to him hissed.

"Very true Miss Carion, ten points to Ravenclaw." Hermione said, after all, wasn't rewarding good behavior supposed to encourage it to continue.

"Yes Mr. Brecken?" Hermione asked leaning to glance into his cauldron.

"I think I did something wrong."

And as Hermione got a good look at the cauldron that was starting to bubble dangerously she didn't even have time to yell for the students to get down before the entire cauldron exploded. All the children tossed themselves to the floor immediately hearing the explosion but she knew that wouldn't keep the acidic potion from eating through their robes and any flesh it could find. She jumped up from her position over the two students she'd been standing next to as she began to hear the gasps coming from around the room. She looked around, eyes wide as she saw the protective shields over each individual student, the hissing of the exploded potion as it ate through text books and the tables caught her attention and she vanished it quickly.

"That was so cool; I didn't know that happened when things exploded." Joseph Brecken said excitedly. With that Hermione snapped.

"That is because it does not usually happen Mr. Brecken, thirty points from Gryffindor for not thinking before brewing and detention for your ignorant comments. You are lucky you are not dead, somehow, these shielding charms came up, I do not know how but I assure you, you were very lucky." She snapped. As Hermione looked around she saw the Ravenclaws looking at her in what seemed to be admiration and the Gryffindors all standing there looking like she'd murdered their puppies. "Everyone who is now missing the required text or any other required material will need to place their name and the material on that parchment on my desk." She said as she conjured up a quill and parchment a top her desk. "Class dismissed." With that she vanished the cauldrons across the desks to the back room and stormed from the room.

-End Flashback-

Now the afternoon had settled in, her fifth year potions class having been cancelled from the damage to the potions classroom and every student in the building has heard some recount of how as Hermione snapped and then stormed from the room, it looked as though Snape had returned. Of course some students looked at this with admiration and curiosity, while others, namely two very hot headed Gryffindors, started to look around as though everyone had gone crazy before standing up and making their way to the dungeon only to find Hermione was curiously absent.

-Break- The Headmaster's Office

"I have heard some very interesting and slightly amusing stories concerning your third year potions class today Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"Yes sir, I really do apologize, I was simply aggravated with Mr. Breckens obscene amusement at the situation. I can certainly give the points back and remove the detention, I was just angry." She said slightly deflating.

"No, no, my dear. I daresay I've been waiting to see what would happen to make you finally start acting more like a Professor and less like a student who is tutoring."

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"My dear, these are your students. You are not on the same level with them anymore, you are not meant to befriend them and be nice. If what had happened in your class today has happened in Severus', do you believe Mr. Brecken would've gotten off that easy?"

"Not all, he'd probably have put Gryffindor in the negative for points. But Headmaster, I don't want to be like Professor Snape, he terrifies his students."

"Ah. Well it is your choice my dear. That does however; bring me to my next question. How did you manage to cast so many individual shield charms at once?"

"I don't know what you mean, I certainly didn't cast them, I thought there was a charm on the room in case of explosions, although I'll admit I've never heard of a charm like that."

"So you did not consciously cast the spell?"

"Not at all sir, I had only enough time to throw myself over the closest two students and hope the others would get under the tables." She sighed.

"Well perhaps your wish to protect the students was very high and Hogwarts simply lended a hand."

"I wasn't aware Hogwarts could…think like that Headmaster."

"Ahh my dear, Hogwarts is the biggest thinker in history! You didn't think I controlled everything that went on in this building did you? I do apologize for taking up your time though my dear, I was simply being a curious old man." He laughed.

"Yes, one last thing, I'll have to head into Hogsmeade tomorrow after my classes to pick up replacement items for my third years before their class on Wednesday and also pick up replacement cauldrons, just thought you should know." She said rising from her seat.

"Not a problem my dear, have them charge everything to the Hogwarts account, simply hand them your wand, it will do the required signature."

"Oh, well thank you sir." With that she opened the door, but before she could step into the stair case Dumbledore said one last thing.

"You may not wish to be like Severus my dear but you are already very much like him. It is time you started acting like the Professor he knew you could be and protect your students from themselves. You are not stepping on his toes my dear, it is _Your_ classroom now, not his. After all, they are here to learn from you and you must admit, Severus, no matter how harsh, has very few…distractions in his classrooms that prevent that."

Hermione didn't respond, she simply stepped into the stairwell and closed the door behind her. By the time she had reached the door to what was her classroom Hermione had a new resolve and had promised herself beginning tomorrow, with her Newt level classes to be specific, things were going to change.

-Break-

"Open your texts to page three hundred seventy four, instructions are on the board, read over them and then begin. The finished potion is required on my desk by the end of class, if you finish early I expect you to begin on your homework which will appear only after your assignment is done." She snapped as she moved through her potions classroom to her desk.

If the students seemed taken aback by her attitude they didn't say anything. She looked towards Harry and Ron's empty seats and glared. Ten minutes after class had started the potions door banged open to a loud Harry and Ron laughing as they made their way to their seats.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Would you care to explain why you are late?" The whole room gasped and slowed the chopping they had been doing to observe what was unfolding.

"We woke up late and had to grab breakfast 'Mione." Ron said as though he didn't notice how angry she was.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor for the disrespectful use of a Professors name and unless you want to lose another ten I suggest you get to work on your assignment, it is still due by the end of class." she snapped.

"What has your knickers in a twist? Everyone said you'd taken points yesterday but I just thought it was cause you were scared the potion blew up." Ron said walking up to her. Harry stood back looking, not daring to say anything, he'd never seen Hermione this pissed and he wasn't stupid enough to get in the middle of it.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with Filch. Would you like to keep down this path Mr. Weasley?" she hissed out. Ron stepped back at her as if she'd slapped him.

"'Mione he didn't mean it, no need for the detention, he'll sit down and do his assignment." Harry said finally stepping in, and moving Ron back towards their table.

"The bloody hell I will Harry! She's completely out of line! So we're a few minutes late to class, we didn't even come on Friday and you didn't seem to care! What the hell is wrong with you Hermione?" Ron shouted. At this point the whole class had dropped the pretense of doing work and were openly staring at the situation wondering who would actually win the argument.

"You Mr. Potter have just earned yourself detention with Mr. Weasley tomorrow night." She said looked at a shocked Harry. "As for you Mr. Weasley you will be expected here starting tomorrow night and will carry out a detention every day for the next two weeks. On top of that the two of you will leave my classroom and not return until your detentions tomorrow."

"What about our assignment?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps you should've thought about that before you interrupted my classroom and then stood up for . Now, Get. Out." She said stepping towards them. Before Ron could say anything else Harry grabbed him and yanked him out of the room by his collar.

The seventh year Gryffindors were staring at Hermione in shock while the Slytherins grinned madly.

"Unless some of you wish to join them I suggest you get back to your work." She snapped.

As the class came to an end Hermione had finally relaxed into her chair. The students filed to the front, placing their finished samples on her desk and walking quietly from the room. She couldn't help but glow with pride when she noticed every single flask glowed with the perfect shade of blue.

-Break-

She stepped into Professor Snapes quarters and immediately felt that something was wrong.

"Professor Snape?" she called glancing around the open living room. As she stepped further into the room she heard a crash and screams from the upstairs and bolted up there. It sounded as though he was arguing with someone. She sped up and blasted his bedroom door open, only to come to a dead halt at what she saw in front of her.

Professor Snape was curled into a ball on the ground and from what she could tell he was weeping. He looked up to her, his eyes sparked with a dangerous peak to them.

"Have you come to do his bidding Bellatrix?" he whispered harshly. _Bellatrix?_ She thought. _Oh, he is delusional._

"Professor Snape, it's me, it's Miss Granger." She said taking a step towards him.

"You won't fool me this time Bellatrix. I know our Lord won't let you kill me, I'm too valuable. I'm too close to death, you can't harm me or else he will kill you." Snape said struggling to sit up, almost as if his whole body was injured. _Close to death? What was he talking about?_

"Professor Snape, it's Hermione, I've been living with you for a week now. You know me, I won't harm you, it's the curse Professor, the curse is making you delusional." She spoke to him moving closer. As she took another step closer she felt tears well up in her eyes as he started openly sobbing.

"Please, please no more. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let Potter escape, it won't happen again. The Order will trust me more soon, please just don't hurt me anymore." He begged.

Hermione had tears streaming down her face now. "What have they done to you Professor?" she whispered. She pulled her wand out and did the only thing she could think of.

"Stupefy"

When his body crumpled she collapsed onto the floor. Never had she seen her Professor like that. _Stupid Hermione, what did you think spying meant? Of course he's been tortured, he is probably lucky to go through one meeting without being tortured!_ She berated herself. She levitated him to his bed and softly placed him down. Looking at his room she repaired everything that had been broken in his invisible struggle and placed it on his dresser. She summoned a bowl of warm water and towel and began the process of making his body fall into a relaxing sleep. When she was done she sat down in the chair beside his bed and looked at the man before her. His delusions had never been this bad before, he was slipping further and further into dementia. Why hadn't he told her that he was having these nightmares when he was delusional? Usually he sat staring at a wall, his face twitching slightly, until he would simply collapse. That was usually how she found him; unconscious, sweaty and curled up as though his body had been cursed repeatedly. Only now did she realize that was exactly why he was curled up. Then she realized why tonight had been so different. The walls Dumbledore had placed around the curse, they'd fallen. All those other times she'd found him like this, he'd gone through that but still had the shields in place so he could keep on not showing this weakness.

Hermione sat beside his bed, the tear tracks on her face now dried and as the morning sun peaked over the tops of the mountain Hermione Granger vowed to protect the man in front of her who had already given up so much.

-End-

*I hope you like it. I'm sure most of you can see where I am going with this and if not you will in the next chapter(which I've already gotten started on). Like it, hate it? Let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my made up characters!

*This chapter contains torture and rape, you've been warned.

**Rated M For a Reason!**

-Start-

Two weeks after the incident with Professor Snape found Hermione tearing through his private lab. She knew these weren't all of his notes, he had been trying to keep his nightmare like delusions to himself and hadn't documented a single one on the research notes he'd left for her. She knew as well as she knew her name that these useless notes on his desk were not his real notes. No good researcher would leave out something as important and the type of delusions the cursed patient was having. Nothing, she had been at this for three hours and she'd found nothing. He had never come out of his delusional state after that night and only last night had it escalated to a point where Hermione was forced to put him into a magic induced coma. He'd simply thought she was trying to kill him when she'd walked into his quarters he'd had the knife in her shoulder the second she stepped through the door. When she'd cried out he'd reached into his robes to grab his wand, luckily she'd taken his wand a few days before because he had been blowing things up randomly. Thinking quickly she'd stupefied him and flooed the Headmaster, as she explained what had happened the Headmaster listened carefully. Between the two of them they had agreed for both Severus' and her safety they would place him in a magical coma and only wake him if they had the cure.

Now Hermione sat in the middle of a destroyed potions lab looking around, her whole body shaking with anger. How did he expect her to come up with a cure if he didn't leave her his real notes! And it's not as if she could waltz in and ask him…Or could she? Walking into his room Hermione looked down at her old Professor, he looked so harmless sleeping, not like he had last night. She conjured restraints and snapped them into place on both his arms and legs, and then she woke him up. He simply laid there staring at the ceiling before turning to look at her. He seemed lucid as he came to.

"Miss Granger what are you doing in my rooms and what in the bloody hell am I doing strapped to my bed?" he growled.

"Sorry Professor, the curse has caused you to become…violent while delusional."

"Curse? What curse?" he asked perplexed. She sighed and looked down at him wearily; she'd hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"Legilimens" she whispered and gasped as she was sucked into the unorganized mind of Professor Snape.

-Memories-

"_My Lord" Snape said as he bowed to Voldemort and crawled to kiss the hem of his robe._

"_You have failed me Severus, you know what happens to those who fail."_

_ The screams filled her head as she watched him writhe on the ground at Voldemorts feet. When his body became limp from unconsciousness Voldemort waved his hand and she watched as Snapes body was held suspended in the air._

"_Ennervate" Voldemort said. Snape gasped in pain as he came to. "You will not fail me again Severus." He hissed. "I expect you to find something to cure this body and I expect it soon."_

Before the memory continued she was pulled towards another.

_A young woman kneeled before Snape, nude and bloodied, the other death eaters laughed and whistled as Snape grabbed the young woman's arms and yanked her upwards._

"_Please don't, please just kill me." The girl begged, her head lolling towards her chest because she was too weak to hold it up._

"_Shut up Muggle." Severus hissed out. From her position in the memory Hermione could see Snapes rigid posture, she could see the sweat trickle down the back of his neck. _

"_Please don't, please don't" Snape mocked, the death eaters around him laughed and leered at the young girl in Snapes arms. Hermione flinched at the memory. Snape tossed the girl to Lucius and cackled, "Break our new toy in Lucius; I prefer them a little more bloodied before I take my turn." He said stepping back from the circle. Lucius grabbed the girl and grinned wildly when she started to fight him._

As the memory began to shift Hermione heard Snape whisper something and saw the girls eyes glaze over and watched her body becoming slightly relaxed.

"_I'm not sure what more I can do Albus!" Snape said pacing in the Headmasters office._

"_We must simply keep her from knowing Severus; she will be distracted with all of your classes. Work on your cure and keep those Slytherins who may know of Tom's interest in Miss Granger away from her."_

-End Memories-

_Tom's interest in me? What is he talking about?_ This memory snapped Hermione into action and she pushed harder, potions research forgotten, she searched for more memories that involved her. She'd never sifted through someone's memories before and she'd certainly never sifted through memories of someone who was suffering from a mind curse. As she pushed past the memories of her during her younger Hogwarts years she came to a halt on one with Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape standing in the potions class.

-Memory-

"You need to stay away from Miss Granger Draco; the Dark Lord will be disappointed if you mess anything up." Snape snapped at him.

"But Severus, I was only having a little fun and I didn't know He had any interest in her. I could just seduce her for Him." Draco responded.

"Stupid boy! You could mess up all the plans, one slip and you could push her closer to Dumbledore and away from the Dark Arts, then you will be dead! Just because every other girl in this school follows you around does not mean that Miss Granger will be! Besides imagine your Fathers reaction to you seducing a mudblood!"

"Ha, you know as well as I do that Father would be pleased if I brought Granger to Him if that was what he wanted. You just want all the glory for yourself! Having little fantasies about Granger in her school uniform Uncle Severus?" Draco taunted.

Snape slammed him against the wall spitting out his warning "You will leave Miss Granger alone if you know what is good for you Draco, your time to prove yourself to the Dark Lord will come soon enough."

-End Memory-

Hermione pushed on through the memories. She watched as Voldemort explained to Severus how he needed to entice her into researching the Dark Arts. She gasped when she realized that Voldemort was right, she'd thrown herself into that book and learned the new knowledge with relish not even stopping to consider why she'd never heard of blood magic being used regularly in potions. _Oh well_, she thought, _I will have to worry about that later._ And as she moved through the memories she found herself watching the prophecy unfold before her eyes and then listened to Dumbledore's explanation of the prophecy before she was shoved from Professor Snapes mind so hard she felt blood trickle down the back of her head where she'd been slammed into the wall. She slumped to the floor, vision blurred and watched as Snape struggled against his bonds.

"What have you done to my mind girl? What have you done?" he spat still struggling.

"I…I'm sorry Professor. I just wanted to know where your notes were, I never meant…" But Hermione stopped without finishing her sentence and slipped into unconsciousness.

-Break-

She woke what felt like moments later to a very agitated Snape lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So you're finally awake?" he spat "Are you going to have your way with my memories while I am defenseless some more?"

"I'm truly sorry Professor." She said after she healed the back of her head.

"Sorry Miss Granger? You're sorry, after you have obliterated the miniscule amount of trust I invested in you in the last couple of weeks." He spat.

"You…you remember?"

"Obviously. Now release me from the damnable confinements!"

She nodded and after she made sure he didn't have any weapons on him she released him.

"Why were you checking for weapons?" he asked curiously but obviously still annoyed.

"Because I have no wish to end up with another dagger in my shoulder." She said simply.

He just stared at her before asking what had happened. After she relayed the information of everything that had happened over the last few weeks he mumbled an apology and instructed her to follow him to his private lab.

"Um, maybe you should wait out here and let me go in first Professor." Hermione said quickly when they reached the door.

"Why is that?"

"Well I was quite angry about not being able to find your real notes and I may have been a bit over zealous while looking." She said while staring at her feet.

"Ah." And with that said he stepped into his private lab. If she expected him to show any emotion she was surely disappointed when he began waving his hand over everything and silently began to put his lab back in order.

"How do you do that?" she asked excitedly.

"It is wandless and wordless magic Miss Granger, surely you've heard of them?"

"Of course but I've never seen someone do both of them together, that must've taken you years!"

"Not really, when I began spying for Dumbledore he taught me the basics and over the course of a couple months and hours upon hours of practice I knew enough to save myself in a bad situation. Of course the years of practice I've had now, there is not much difference between having my wand and not having it except of the strength of certain spells." He stated simply as he finished cleaning the disaster of his lab.

"Brilliant." She said watching the movements of his hands.

He stepped over to the wall where the ingredients he had stored in metal jars were located and began a complex series of taps across the stones. Each stone he'd tapped began to glow and with the last one and a mumbled "Exposite Mihi", the wall shifted to the side to allow access to another room.

"I will teach you how to access this room once we are done, any research you do on this cure must be done in here. There are protective wards set up because of the dark ingredients that could be exposed to one another in here, which is the strong magic you can feel. Try not to touch anything else in here, all of my work I have done for the Dark Lord and my own potions are stored in here and some are quite dangerous."

She simply nodded and followed him into the room looking around in amazement.

"Here are all of my research notes on the cure, including the actual notes on things I have begun working on. I have found the majority of ingredients needed but I have not been able to combine them the way I expected them to work."

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Why are you so lucid right now?"

"I expect it is because I was placed into the magical coma and my mind is kept blank while in that state. However, I am unsure of how long this will last so do not interrupt me unless it is important. Oh and Miss Granger?"

"Yes."

"The next time you decide to wake me up the way you did today I would make sure my hands are bound pointed away from anything dangerous because I will not be so forgiving."

With that he continued to discuss his research with her until she noticed his speech start to slur and his eyes begin to glaze over.

-Break-

Hermione was stretched across her bed trying to relax after her incredibly long day. She's had to run down to Hogsmeade to get all of the replacement things her third years would need and then she'd had the detention with Ron and Harry which while filled with glares from Ron had been rather quiet as the two scrubbed and repaired the cauldrons from the explosion along with Mr. Brecken. Then everything with Professor Snape still weighed heavily on her mind. So here she was mulling things over, trying to figure out what everything meant now that she'd had time to calm down.

_I wonder if that's why Hogwarts responded to me._ She thought. _Can it sense that I'm Rowena and Salazar's' descendent? Wait of course it can, Heritage awakened by their wilting seed, it was referring to Hogwarts!_ She jumped up at the thought.

_You are just as smart as your Mother._ She felt the thought brush across her mind

"My mother?" she spoke out loud.

_You need not speak to me with your speech; I can only speak to you through our link._

_Our link?_

_The link that the each of the founders established when they came together to create me. Each one could instruct me to do things, they could control me, however, you cannot. You may only speak with me through the link and ask me things._

_How is it that I can even do that?_

_I believe it is the blood that is running through your veins now young one._

_What do you mean running through my veins now? Hasn't it always been there?_

_No. Rowena and Salazar took the magical blood from their daughter and also bound her magical core so they could spare her. You were never meant to be magical however you are and the moment you walked into Hogwarts I could sense you._

_That still doesn't explain anything. How is it that I'm a witch then? How is their blood running through my veins now?_

_That is my fault, over the past centuries since your parents were here my magic has grown stronger, I have become my own…being if you will. But in the last century since his heir walked through these halls, I have begun to lose the power the founders bestowed upon me._

_I'm confused, why do you keep calling them my parents? And whose heir are you referring to? You've still not explained how their blood runs through me now._

_Give me time young one, it is hard to explain, it has been many centuries since I spoke with anyone this way. The founders each took part of their magical core to create me; they combined them with very old magic in the hopes that I would truly be able to protect the students who walked these halls. And I did for many, many years. I call them your parents because magically they are; each parent passes a fraction of their magical core on to their child and together they combine and form new one for the child. Your parents, the ones who gave life to you, did not have magical cores but neither are you a new born core. It is...difficult to explain to you. The piece of your core that I awakened comes directly from Rowena and Salazar, your core is the core that should've been in the daughter they had. I assume the bound core has been passed to a child with every generation. When you arrived I felt your presence, however it is not, natural, for me to interfere and I was what you would call curious. The last presence I was able to feel caused me great harm._

_So magically speaking, they're my parents? The presence you felt, that's the heir you were talking about? Whose heir was it?_

_Yes that it why I call them your parents. It has been almost a century I believe since the heir was here and when he left I continued to weaken. I waited for your magic to reach its peak before I used my remaining strength to undo the binding your core had on it._

_The binding?_

_The ones your parents placed on the magical core of their daughter, the core that now resides in you. You have always had this magical core but what is Rowena and Salazar has been bound. Something about you was simply strong enough to come through, that part of your magical core has always worked, that is the part that allowed you to be a withc, I only unbound the parts that were them._

_I don't understand how that could happen! If they bound the core to remove the magic then it should've stayed like that, shouldn't it?_

_One would assume, but things happen that we do not prepare for young one. Not everything can be explained, it simply is._

_You never told me whose heir you felt._

_Salazar's, his heir tried to command me while he was here but he could not speak to me and I could not speak to him even if I had wished it._

_You're talking about Voldemort! Why couldn't he speak to you?_

_Because he was not one of the founders or one of the Headmaster._

_But I'm not either! Wait, you can speak to the Headmasters?_

_No, but perhaps since I unbound the rest of your magical core or because you have both of their blood running through you. I am unsure young one. As for the Headmasters, I am only able to speak to them in great times of need. I can sense what they need concerning certain tasks others times but that is it._

_Wait. If I'm basically Rowena and Salazar's daughter, at least magically speaking, doesn't that make me Voldemorts however many greats half aunt or something?_

_If you are asking if you would be related to him in some way then yes, to a point, your magical cores will…recognize one another in many circumstances. They will even be…similar._

_Ugh that's just, creepy. _

-End-

*So, hopefully I haven't confused anyone or lost them completely! I love the idea of Hogwarts being a sentient being so I decided I wanted that in here. Plus, I needed a way to help Hermione understand what was going on and later on she will need someone's help and who better than Hogwarts itself! If I did confuse you ask away and I'll either write you back to clarify or clarify in the next chapter! Let me know what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

*I think I'll most likely be updating once a week, maybe twice but try and expect an update once a week. I have no idea how long or how many chapters this fic will end up being but I am really beginning to get into the movement of Hermione now. Please remember Hermione is NOT in love with Severus and doesn't see him much more than a mentor at this stage in the fic AND she is still a teenager (having come to age be damned) so she has hormones like anyone else and I don't like fics that have Hermione magically good at everything, while she's brilliant and learns much faster than her peers I think certain things would be hard for someone who is so controlled like Hermione. Also with this chapter picking up a month later it puts us at the beginning of November just so you know! With that said…

**Rated M For a Reason!**

-Start-

Not stopping to wipe the beads of sweat from falling into her eyes, Hermione pushed through the now familiar burn of her muscles. Turning to the three training dummies that the room of requirement had provided for her she began to attack, they dodged her curses and sent their own coming right back at her causing her to roll and duck while still casting her own. Ten minutes into the fight and Hermione, a cut on her shoulder, took down the first dummy with a well aimed Expelliarmus. The second dummy hit the floor in pieces not five minutes later leaving Hermione one on one with the last dummy. After twenty minutes of rigorous fighting the last dummy ended up in a pile of ash with a scorch mark on the wall for proof of her spell. Instead of stopping she requested four more dummies that would challenge her further. And it continued until Hermione could barely carry herself back to her rooms, well, Severus' rooms.

Her dueling skills had vastly improved over the last month and she'd begun to learn wandless magic. Still though she struggled with the concept of nonverbal spells and had just barely managed a nonverbal Wingardium Leviosa on a book a few days prior and it had barely lasted two seconds.. For her it was a constant failure, never before had Hermione Granger failed at something, struggled, sure, but failed like she was now, never. So Saturday morning's sun rose over the mountains Hermione could be found attempting to strengthen her single nonverbal spell, which, was failing miserably.

"Damn it! Damn it to hell, I'm never going to get this! A blasted month of practicing and I can't even levitate a damned chair for longer than two seconds!" she cursed as the chair she'd been attempting to levitate hit the floor with a crash.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity Granger." Came the all too familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy as he leaned against the wall of the potions classroom.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for disrespecting a Professor Mr. Malfoy." She spat as she straightened her disheveled shirt. As she began looking around for her outer robe, since she was standing in the training outfit she usually wore when practicing her dueling, she felt a hand graze across her hip.

"You are approaching very dangerous territory Mr. Malfoy." She hissed out warningly.

"And you," he whispered sliding his hand across her middle to splay his fingers across her stomach and gently pull her back against his chest, "are looking incredibly delicious in this training suit, but before you get so uptight I'll just say that if you agreed, I could help you learn nonverbal spells, along with…other equally enticing things, Professor Granger." he stressed her title.

Hermione's mind was working overtime as she listened to Malfoy's proposal. _Yes, I could get in this way. Go through the son of the most powerful death eater. But I'm not ready! Another part of her cried. Well get over it, here is an opportunity I can't afford to pass up, he's come to me, it won't look nearly as suspicious as if I came to him. Besides it isn't as if he will introduce me immediately_.

With that her decision was made and Hermione relaxed herself so she could seemingly melt into Malfoys arms.

"Would you like to begin your lessons now then?" he said raking his hands down her sides and moaning when he felt her body quiver from his touch. "Ah, I love my toys innocent and willing to learn." He said huskily into her ear. "You are still innocent right Granger? I don't like hand me downs and I despise sharing what belongs to me." Hermione stored everything away for further use and just let herself get lost in the sensations instead of dwelling on the person positioned behind her.

"Of course I am Malfoy. But you're my student, we could get into trouble, you could be expelled and I could get fired. Severus would be so angry."

That's right Hermione, make him think that you believe Severus trusts you, don't blow Severus' cover. Severus? When did I start thinking about his as Severus? Hm, well, maybe when you started taking joy rides through his memories. No, it isn't like that! I have no choice, he won't help me, I have to help him and there's no other way!

-Flashback-

"Ah Miss Granger, come to play with your new toy?" Severus spat at her, refusing to meet her eyes. After all he wasn't going to make this any easier for her.

"It's not like that Professor. You won't help me willingly and I have to learn. I have to know everything." She pleaded.

"You are being foolish! I believed you to be smart, instead you are being a foolish Gryffindor and for what?"

"For everyone, Voldemort will find me eventually, you know that Professor. If He wants me then he will find me no matter what it takes or who he has to hurt to get to me and I will make sure I am trained enough to protect myself and the people around me" At least that was the story she was telling him. He already thought her foolish for what she was doing now, she couldn't imagine his reaction if he knew the complete story. Besides, what she told him wasn't a complete lie. She just left out the part where she would not let Voldemort find her; she'd go to him.

"I'm sorry Professor. Legilimens."

She delved into his mind, searching for where she'd left off. She watched each memory of the death eater meetings, each of the revels, and each of Severus' private audiences with Voldemort with precision. There were times she would go back and replay the memories until she had memorized everything of use, sometimes it would be a weakness, strength, a new name to a face and even the connections that Severus had noticed and others had not.

-Present-

"Are you listening Granger?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just unsure Malfoy. I want what you're offering," she whispered "I want what you offered me in the library that day too." She finished glancing down at her feet shyly, as though she were ashamed of what she was saying.

"Then you will have it, I will teach you anything in my power, I promise." He said pressing her even closer to him.

"I just really don't want to upset Severus when he gets back, what if I were to get fired while he's gone, he trusted his classes to me." She said tilting her face up to him so he could see her eyes fill with unshed tears and the slight quiver to her bottom lip.

"I will make sure I do extra warding on my head boys rooms and I will look into a way that you can come to my rooms without anyone else noticing. Until then though, I'd like a …demonstration of what our lessons will be like." He said and then licked her pulse point. Hermione's pulse quickened beneath the ministrations of his tongue and she moaned. Damn I knew I should've found someone for this before I put myself in this situation. But I didn't think anything like this would happen this quickly, besides, you heard him Hermione, he doesn't like to share, he wants you innocent and that is what he'll get, physically at least. Pay attention Hermione, he seems to know what he's doing at least, think of it as a lesson. And she did.

-Flashback-

She was determined she would do this, no matter what the costs, emotional, physical or monetary. You see she had no school girl fantasy of how things would go once she was introduced to the death eaters. She did have options though. She would be amongst vicious, cruel, lustful men with very few women to take the attention away from her, not that any would be able to take attention away from the best friend of Harry Potter. So she would choose starting now, let herself me raped by any death eater who could get their hands on her, seduce the inner circle and know she had the protection from the lower ranks who were looking to prove their worth, or, she could seduce one powerful enough to mostly protect her from the others. The first option was obviously one she was not willing to take, so that only left the other two. This decision found her standing in front of an old, seemingly worn down tavern door.

"Ah, a young one, run away from home to come see Madam Dara?" a lady who looked to be in her early fifties asked as Hermione stepped through the door.

"Not quite, I was told if anyone could help me, it'd be you. If you're interested in a job, other than this," Hermione said gesturing to the room filled with pretty young girls waiting for a client, "then I have quite a bit of gold to offer you, for your expertise and silence of course."

"How much gold girly?"

"However much you want within reason of course. You will be required to take an unbreakable vow if you wish to move further into this transaction."

"Follow me." The woman said moving the curtain behind the counter aside.

Hermione began casting impenetrable silencing charms and protective wards around the room before she turned back to the woman. Once she tested to make sure the wards were in place she had the woman's promise for silence in the form of an unbreakable vow.

"Now, what do you seek from me?"

"I need you to teach me how to seduce men." Hermione stated simply.

"It is not that easy darling, which sort of man? Power hungry, submissive, dominant, married…so many kinds, which kind are you after?" the woman said in an almost sing song voice.

Hermione looked down at the woman where she sat and very calmly replied,

"All of them."

-Present-

Draco moaned as Hermione ran her small hands across his chest, grazing his nipple. He grabbed her roughly and slammed her back into the wall as her legs came around his waist. She purred appreciatively and kissed him harder.

"Ah, little kitten likes it rough." He chuckled. "Good." His hands found their way to the elastic band of her training pants and as he began to play it, it simply vanished.

"Lesson one kitten, if you want something bad enough you can make it happen without a verbal spell." His fingers pushed her knickers to the side and brushed across her causing her to arch into his hand. His expert fingers stroked her, his mouth leaving a hot trail across her now exposed breasts causing Hermione to mew in response. With one last stroke she came with a gasping sob.

"Good little kitten." Draco whispered into her hair. "I'm going to find a way for you to come to my rooms." He said as he gently set her down on the desk, kissed her temple and strode from the room with a more determined step than she had ever seen Malfoy walk with. As the potions door shut Hermione let the sobs go and curled her knees up to her chest. After a few minutes she finally stopped and angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and off her face. Stop it, she berated herself, it could've been worse. Wait, why hadn't it been worse? He'd made her cum, not that she wanted to remember how her body had betrayed her and how she had enjoyed it, and then he'd left her without any satisfaction for himself. Something isn't right here. Why? Why would he do that? Unless…no, it couldn't be, he's always hated her. He had tormented her for years, she'd bested him at every academic milestone they'd come to, even to the point of his own head of house picking her for an early apprenticeship. Well, it maybe he liked someone to challenge him? Perhaps this will be easier than I originally thought, but I cannot let my guard down and I cannot be sure yet, I'll have to test it.

With that Hermione picked herself up off the floor, looked around for her pants, only to realize that Malfoy had vanished them. Luckily her, well Severus' quarters where she was staying, were attached to the potions classroom. As she stepped into the sitting room she instantly realized something was wrong. Severus' private lab door was sitting slightly jarred and she could feel the slight hum of someone's magic. Carefully she stepped close to the door only to let out an uncontrolled gasp as she saw a very frustrated Severus leaned over a boiling cauldron.

Severus whipped his head around to look at who had made the noise only to see a Miss Hermione Granger in nothing but a tank top and her knickers.

"What the bloody hell are you doing standing in my private rooms in your bloody KNICKERS!"

"Oh shit."

-End-

*Hope you liked it. So vote, more Malfoy/Hermione smut? I mean you're going to get a little of it anyways but…Draco WILL be a main part in this fic and his relationship with Hermione will play a major role as well…I've had a couple people pm me and ask if Hermione will end up fighting for the light or the dark side…Well to be honest I haven't quite decided, it could easily go both ways…Let me know what you think and maybe it'll effect the outcome!


	9. Chapter 9

-Start-

"What are you doing awake? How'd you even get out of your restraints? And what are you doing?"

"Don't question me in my own rooms child. Answer my damned questions." Snape snapped.

"I was busy with something. Now you answer mine." Hermione said holding her ground.

"Busy in your knickers and judging by the mark on your neck I'd say someone else was involved. Wait, someone else, are you sleeping with one of my students?" he bellowed taking a step towards her.

"No seeing as you are under my care and you have no students. So I believe I am sleeping with one of my students."

"What is wrong with you Miss Granger? First you are violating another person by essentially stealing my memories and now you are risking the education of a student and risking a future doing something you love."

"Why Professor I didn't know you cared. But perhaps I'm simply learning to enjoy myself, maybe I'm finally learning the things that can't be taught from a book." She said holding her head high. She must keep her distance, keep him guessing until she could restrain him. If he reali8zed what she was doing he'd try and stop her and she'd just begun to get somewhere in both her trainging and her plans to infiltrate the death eaters.

"I don't believe that for a second Miss Granger, you have always put others before yourself."

"You heard the prophecy Professor, she will thrive in darkness, all I needed was the right teacher." She stopped realizing her slip immediately.

"Teacher? You're using Draco?" he said coming towards her. "Do you have even the slightest idea what he is capable of? He has been extensively trained by the two cruelest death eaters in the Dark Lords inner circle. You are playing with fire Miss Granger and you will not simply get burned, you will be burned alive! You are a bloody fool, I will not allow you to do this." He reached for her but her newly trained reflexes and his weakened state from being docile allowed her to dodge his arms as she skirted around him.

"Stop it Professor! You can't do this on your own, I can't do this on my own! One slip, one mistake is all it will take and everything will come crashing down; everything you've worked to provide the Order with will not matter because you will be caught. You know the Dark Lord will find me, one way or another he will have me and I would prefer it be my choice. I need someone on my side and I ned him to think I want to be there so that I can at least be helpful." She burst out as she continued to dodge him. He was too well trained even with his slightly weakened muscles and as she moved to the left she realized he'd feined right only to have him grab her and pin her to the wall. Both found themselves breathing heavily.

"What even makes you think you could get away with him thinking this Miss Granger? The Gryffindor golden girl, brains behind the golden trio magically decides that she wants to join the Dark Lord? You cannot fool the Dark Lord girl, your occlumency skills are not nearly trained enough and even if they were they cannot help you play the part. Even if he bought it, don't you realize what this means, what you would be required to do? Tell me Miss Granger can you torture a mind until it is nothing but mush? Can you watch a child scream and beg for their Mummy as they withness their mother being raped? Do you truly think you could play the part of a death eater?" he spat.

"If you taught me. My occlumency skills are better than you think and you forget that I have watched every memory of every encounter, every rebel, every death that you have been a part of. I am not the child you like to pretend I am, I have been saving Harry and Ron from their own stupidity for years and if I have managed to keep the three of us alive then I am sure I can keep myself alive. And with all due respect, sir, I will do this with or without your help."

"You are a foolish little girl playing with things you know nothing about. You have seen my memories, ha! That is it, you have only seen them, never lived them and let me tell you, no death eater will hold your hair for you as you retch while the smell of death fills your nostrils. I will not watch a brilliant young mind be ruined because of Gryffindor idiocies." With that he turned from her, grabbed the vial on the desk that he'd been filling when she had walked in, downed its contents and moved towards the floo.

"What did you just take? Where are you going?" she asked taking a step towards him and carefully removing her wand from its hidden holster.

"That, Miss Granger, was the first step in the cure that you should've spent the last month plus working on. And obviously I am heading to speak to Albus, if I continue taking the cure then I should be back to my classes and my duties in roughly two weeks time."

"Just in time for the Harvest ball…" she whispered as a plan formulated in her head. Snapes trained hearing picked up on what she'd said and he spun on the spot.

"What does the Harvest ball have to do with anything?"

"Because I was planning on Draco introducing me to the Dark Lord then." She stated simply.

"Well that will not be happening now so you will not get to play dress up with death eaters. Besides if you had put an ounce of thought into your plan you would realize how stupid of an idea that would be. You would make Draco rise through the ranks of death eaters for bringing the Dark Lord what he seeks. He may be a good fuck, " he leered, ignorning Hermione's slight flinch at the word, " but he is dangerous and the last thing we need is for him to be standing beside his father in the inner circle and then return to Hogwarts to boast of power and recruit new faces."

"So why don't you take me Severus?" she purred, almost gliding over to where he stood. "I promise to behave. I'll be the good little school girl and listen to her Professor." She said, her eyes glistening as she looked up to him. "Or, I'll play the perfect death eater whore in trainging who simply craves the new knowledge the Dark Lord offers and simply lives to…" she licked her lips as she trailed her fingers down his stomach and left to rest a top his belt buckle.

His eyes though slightly glazed betrayed none of his thoughts, only the slight hitch to his breath when her hand stopped gave away that she had effected him.

"No matter how…convincing you acting skills have become Miss Granger I will not help you destroy yourself." With that he turned to step into the floo.

"Yes you will…Imperio"

-Break-

He felt his mind soften as her curse struck him and his last coherent thought was how he'd done exactly what he'd been warned against; he had underestimated Hermione ranger.

-Break-

"Ah, Severus, it is wonderful to see you back!" Albus said, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"It is good to be back." He responded.

"So Miss Granger, how did you manage to figure out the cure?"

"Believe it or not Headmaster it just sort of jumped out at me." She grinned.

"Yes well the best ideas usually do. Now Severus you will need to stay unseen until after the holidays and then you can resume your classes."

"About that Albus, I believe that I will attend the Harvest Ball, it is in three weeks, a little late this year, but that works perfectly since my treatment should be done in about two weeks time. You know how important the Harvest Ball is with the new recruits and also I need to keep an eye on Draco since he is to accompany me this year. I was instructed to find him a way out of the castle but since I will be here I will simply take him with me; he is to be introduced as an inductee."

"It is truly a shame we could not help the boy Severus. If you're sure you'll be up for it then I trust your judgement Severus. You should probably spend some time working your muscles back out though, make sure to take it slowly, you know what happened last time you had been out of commission." Albus warned.

"I'll help him Headmaster. Anyway, we both need to head back because I only brewed enough for the first dose and we have two weeks worth of it to brew."

"Yes, yes, again it is good to see you back Severus and thank you for all you've done Miss Granger.

When Hermione stepped through the floo she tossed herself into the lounge chair she'd claimed as her own. Only when she felt someones eyes on her did she realize Severus was standing, arms by his side, looking straight at her unblinkingly. She sighed and motioned her hand to the side.

"Go brew the remainging potion that you'll need to finish your treatment."

As he walked stiffly to the private labs Hermione realized how difficult it was going to be to control him once the two weeks of cure finished, come to think of it she wasn't even sure she'd be able to control him. I'll have to see if there's a potion for that, I'm sure he's created something to those effects for Volde-the Dark Lord to use on the Ministry officials he controls. Oh, he's going to be so pissed off at me. Stupid, stupid, Hermione, you should've knocked him out and kept it up with Draco. Well, you'll still have to keep it up with Draco, make sure you have at least one person on your side who is actually close to the Dark Lord, plus he can obviously teach me things that I'm struggling with. I'll stay with Draco long enough for Severus to "get back" and stake him claim. Draco wouldn't step over Severus, Severus takes priority, he can pull rank so then I should be safe. No, this was a good idea, he will be angry but he'll have to go along with it if I play it just right. Besides, he's right, I don't know what Draco is capable of. But he was so sweet, kind of, for him, oh god maybe Severus is right, maybe I can't do this. No, stop it, you can do this, you've been training, and once I'm in Severus will have no choice but to train me. And obviously he was nice, he's trying to get into my bloody knickers. At least this way Severus will be the one to reap the rewards of giving the Dark Lord what he wants and for actually managing to turn me over to being curious about the Dark Arts. Severus will be rewarded, become closer to him and it will secure his place in the inner circle more than it has ever been. Now what to do with him for three weeks?

She sighed and headed towards the private lab to help the imerio'd Severus finish the cure that had apparently been close to being finished all along.

-Break-

"Father, while Uncle Severus has been sent off to play for Dumbledore I have made a little headway with my fill in Potions Professor."

"Good, you have to make sure you bring her to the Harvest Ball, if you can get her to come Draco then our family will have three members with in the inner circle, no other family will be able to touch us and the Our Lord will favor us over everyone else. We are holding the Harvest Ball this year, that alone is an honour, the only thing you need to do is bring the mudblood."

"Don't call her that." Draco snapped at his father.

"Oh don't tell me you have feelings for it Draco? Malfoys don't feel, we don't love, we simply take what we want, haven't you learned that? Or do you need another lesson with your Aunt Bellatrix?"

"No Father, I'm sorry, it is just, the Dark Lord would not be so interested in Granger if she were simply a mudblood so perhaps we should not take to callingher that until we know the Dark Lords opinions better, so as not to upset him."

"True, you always were such a smart boy Draco." Lucius said patting him in the closest thing to a fatherly gesture he knew.

"I need to use the family tapestry."

"Why do you need it?"

"Granger is concerned that others could figure out what we are up to and obviously that could cause us problems so I'll need to use it to allow her to access my head boys room without anyone seeing her come in. Besides you aren't using it right now are you Father? I thought you and Mother were doing fairly well right now."

"My marriage to your Mother is just that, mine, and none of your business. I will send the tapestry to you tomorrow after I have time to retrieve it.

"Thank you Father, you should probably get going and I need to go back onto the grounds before Dumbledore notices that I have stepped off the grounds."

"I will see you, with the Granger girl, for the Harvest Festival. Do not dissapoint me Draco."

-End-

*I know this chapter is a lot of dialogue but I hope you like it. I've already started working on the next chapter and I'm hoping to have it posted by Sunday night at the latest. Then in chapter 11 I promise we will finally have Severus back to his usual snarky(non imperio'd self) and we'll start getting into old Voldie's plans for Hermione. I'd imagine we'll get to some Hermione/Severus action around chapter 15 ish(please don't hold me to that but I'll try my hardest). Comments always welcome, again I hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

Her whole body ached as she made her way through the halls hoping none of the other Professors were out roaming the halls. Silently she crept into the private rooms she shared with her currently imperio'd ex Professor. Severus, even though he was imperio'd, seemed to constantly follow her around, constantly watching her every move to the point where she believed he would actually remember everything that was going on once she lifted the curse from him. And the curse, that was something else entirely, she'd found his notes for a potion to allow the caster minimal effort to control the cursed. However she couldn't seem to find any in his stores so she'd had to set about brewing it herself. After almost blowing up the first batch she had had to restart the brewing and spend an extra amount of time attempting to get it correct. It was currently in the waiting period, tomorrow it should turn the deep magenta and then she'd only have two ingredients left to add the day after and then she'd finally be able to get rid of this constant headache she'd had over the last week. _Two more days and the potion will be complete, _she chanted to herself_. Then only a few days after that and I'll have Severus pull rank with Mal—Draco, think Draco, speak Draco, come on I can't afford any screw ups, but I'll have Severus pull rank with Draco and maybe then I'll be able to avoid him for a bit. Ugh. Draco, this is exactly what Severus was telling me about, what he warned me about. Maybe he was right, maybe I won't be able to do this._

"Maybe I should just let Severus go now and listen to him." She cried softly as her legs gave way, blood seeping through the legs of her training pants.

_Such despair young one, what worries you so? Hogwarts brushed against her mind softly._

_You're back! Why haven't you spoken to me again before now?_

_It is not in my nature to speak with the witches and wizards I protect. I should not have spoken to you before or even now for that matter but your distress seems to affect me. I can only assume it is because the founders' blood is so strong in you. Why are you so distressed now when your plan is working?_

_You know about my plan? But how? _

_I can hear you thoughts very clearly young one, I was created to know exactly what and when you parents needed something, especially your Father._

_My Father?_

_Yes, Salazar was very powerful, misguided after what happened with your mother, but powerful none the less. It was mostly his and Gryffindors power, with some help from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, that created my ability to use magic. That is why I am so much stronger when there is a descendent here, even more so wit Gryffindor or Salazars' descendents._

_Have you had many of their descendents over the years?_

_Every few decades I can feel a hint of Helga but as the generations move on I can feel her less and less. You know of the last descendent of Salazar that I felt and as for Gryffindor, it has been many years since his core was snuffed out._

_What about Rowena?_

_Ah, you are the first and only descendent of Rowena child. After she took the magic from her daughter, Rowena threw herself into studies. Gryffindor, after a few years, figured out what had truly happened to the child he believed they had lost and chaos amongst the founders broke out. I believe he only had two children but they were not at Hogwarts so I am not positive there was only two._

_Why weren't they at Hogwarts?_

_They were muggles. When Gryffindor learned of Rowena's betrayal he vowed to never love another witch. What you all call divorce did not exist then so Gryffindor simply found his…amusement, elsewhere. Helga worked very hard to keep peace between the founders but you know how that turned out. _

_How is it you knew so much about our world now?_

_I know everything that goes on here, from every whisper to every action, sometimes even before it happens if the person is thinking loud enough. So what has made you distressed?_

_I'm not sure if I'm making the right choices. First I wanted to figure out how to help Professor Snape because after his delusions began they were just so horrible! I can't imagine trying to go through that alone._

_At first?_

_I still feel that way and it makes sense to have two spies, especially when we've been given such an easy opportunity to slip another spy in. The Dark Lord is obviously interested in turning me to his side because of that stupid prophecy and so it gives me the opportunity to join and be useful other than reading stupid books. But then…_

_Yes, you can tell me whatever you wish, it is not as though I will be speaking to anyone else on the matter and I will not judge you for it._

_Well, the Dark Lord was right when he told Professor Snap that I would crave it. Draco has been teaching me so much and I am enjoying learning it. The way it feels, the power that it gives me, I want to learn everything that he can teach me and more. I feel guilty, I feel like I am whoring myself out for the information that I want and need. I feel like I am losing myself._

_People have been doing things for many centuries that scares them, because that is exactly what is wrong, you are scared of who you are becoming. You have not lost yourself, perhaps you are, evolving. Your plan, while I do not know if it will work, does make sense, it is a good opportunity and one that many, in your case, would not be willing to take part in. You are being brave by walking into unknown territory and perhaps when you, return your Professor to normal, you will both be able to help one another; he has been alone for many years._

_Thank you for talking to me. I actually feel better, I don't even ache anymore._

_You are welcome; however the healing was not me. Goodnight young one, I am sure I will speak with you soon._

Hermione looked down and saw that she no longer ached because the cuts that had been angry and red when Draco had sliced threw her skin were now only a thin line that would clearly disappear within a day. There on the sofa to her left was Severus, back straight and eyes boring right into her.

"Did you heal me? How?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes with wandless magic." He said in a monotone answer.

"Thank you, not that you're going to answer me because I'm not asking a question. Ugh now I'm talking to myself. And damn it, if he's doing things on his own that means he is resisting more, no wonder my headache has gotten worse over the course of the day." She mumbled the last part to herself.

As Hermione laid down to sleep that night, having given Severus a sleeping draught so she could actually get some sleep, she thought back to her conversation with Hogwarts. _Ugh that's weird to say. If people heard me I'd be sent to St. Mungos immediately._

_Hogwarts?_ She asked hesitantly

_Yes young one._

_Well first you can call me Hermione._

_That will take some time to get used to; I have no spoken to anyone as a person since the Founders. But what is it you needed?_

_Earlier you said that Gryffindors' descendents were muggles but then you had implied you'd felt his descendents, how is that possible?_

_I imagine one of his descendents had a child with a witch or wizard._

_You said it had been snuffed out, what did you mean?_

_Ah, that Hermione, is not my story to tell._

-Break-

"You have to focus Hermione, you have to let go and focus."

"That is completely contradictory Draco!" Hermione said exasperated.

"It is not, you are just too much of a control freak to do this. Maybe you are a stupid little mudblood, just like my Father always told me. I told you that you should've pulled your head out of those books and been normal years ago." Draco taunted.

"Shut up Draco, you aren't helping."

"No you aren't helping. You're only wasting my time, you should've been able to do this days ago but you can't even manage to levitate anything for longer than five seconds. Just admit it Granger you're a failure, you're never going to-" Draco found himself thrown against the wall.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just I hate being called a failure. I'm so sorry Draco, are you alright?"

"Shut up Granger, it worked didn't it?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wha—you did that on PURPOSE?" she asked smacking him on the arm.

"Of course, why do you think children do magic when they're upset, scared or excited? It's because they lose control. I'll tell you though, I didn't think you'd throw me into the wall." He smirked.

"I'm really sorry Draco."

"Well I can think of how you can make it up to me." He said reaching putting his hands on her hips and pulling her back flush against his chest. He nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses before he bit down hard causing her to cry out in pain before turning it into a moan in hopes he wouldn't notice.

"We're in the classroom Draco." She whispered as he moved his hand up her shirt.

"Well I don't feel like moving and I think you should make it up to be right where it happened." He said with a slightly agitated tone.

He yanked her shirt off over her head and ran his hands over her slim shoulders then moving down over her flat slightly muscled stomach. She felt the familiar burn, this time on her shoulder, as Draco sliced into the skin. He moved his lips down to the cut, running his tongue along the fresh line of blood. She shivered in disgust and as he ground his erection against her ass she was relieved that he mistook it for pleasure. Again the burn of a fresh cut followed the trail his hand was making which was now slick with her blood. She moaned loudly and pressed herself into him, knowing exactly what he liked. He grabbed her chin and pulled it to the side, kissing her deeply.

"Mione! Get off her Malfoy!" Ron said as he flew into the potions room throwing the invisibility cloak off both him and Harry. "Bloody hell, what'd he do to you? Why were you-" he trailed off before he reached the two who were now standing a few feet apart. He took in Draco's swollen, blood tinted lips, his disheveled hair and seeing how his pants rested open and low on his hips. "You were moaning 'Mione and it didn't sound like you were in pain. What are you doing?" Ron asked taking a step back from her when she reached towards him.

"Answer him Hermione, what are you doing and with him no less?" Harry said pointing to Malfoy.

At this point the room was filled with other occupants. Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson and Zambini all stood in the door way, mouths opened slightly as they took in Hermione and Draco's disheveled and bloody appearances.

"Answer him DAMN IT!" Harry shouted. Hermione flinches, it was rare Harry yelled and in all the years they'd been friends it had never been directed at her.

"He's teaching me nonverbal magic."

"And that requires him to torture you?"

"Did it look like she was being tortured Potter? Because I assure you she was moaning, gasping and writhing under my touch in pleasure." Draco drawled, wrapping his arms around Hermione and tracing the cut on her shoulder with his tongue as he looked Potter straight in the eyes.

Harry lunged, his magic uncontrolled, jumped out towards her and Draco. Before Harry or his magic could reach them he was tossed backwards against the potions tables. Everyone in the room gasped as they looked at the couple. Hermione looked around at the soft golden transparent wall that had placed itself before her and Draco.

"You're protecting him?" Harry spat.

"No…I…I don't know what it is, I'm not doing it." She turned to look at Draco who shrugged his shoulders in a very un Malfoy like gesture.

"Come on Ron, we don't have a friend here who deserves our apology. Actually, we don't have a friend here at all." Harry turned to leave and realized he was blocked by the four Slytherins.

"Move."

"Or what Potter?" Pansy sneered.

Before Harry could answer Draco gasped in pain. Harry jerked around to see large cuts spilling blood from deep gashes across his abdomen and Ron lowering his wand.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled dropping to the ground next to the fallen Draco.

"What did you do Ronald?" she cried.

"I'm protecting you 'Mione. He can't hurt you now."

Draco started gasping as though he couldn't breathe and Hermione cried out. The room fell silent as she looked down with a determined set to her jaw and her hands began to take on a faint glow. No one, not even Harry or Ron, made a sound as they watched in awe as the deep gashes began to knit back together.

"Don't you die on me Draco, damn you, I need you." She whispered, but with the silence in the room there wasn't a single person who didn't hear it. Although not a single person in the room knew what she meant or knew how terrified she was of her plan failing without the Slytherin lying beneath her hands. As Draco's breathing began to even out Hermione turned to Ron, eyes glittering in what could only be called threateningly. Hermione flicked her hand at Ron, his body instantly stiffening, rising slightly in the air, eyes wide as Hermione stepped close to him.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"You," she said turning to look at Harry "will be quiet." She snapped. Everything, everything she had worked on over the last six weeks could all come crashing down with one bad move. This single performance in front of the Slytherins could cause her to fail. She made sure not to flinch as she dragged her wand, which she'd pulled from Draco's robes, across Weasleys chest, slicing into the delicate flesh. _Think like a death eater, he won't remember it later anyway, think like a death eater_. His eyes flinched and teared up in pain, she could hear Harry scrambling beside her but knew the other Slytherins were holding him back.

"It's a shame you won't remember any of this Ronald." She said in an almost seductive voice, "Because I could really have fun hearing you scream. But it's late , I need my sleep," she said running her wand the opposite way slicing more of his tender flesh, "and we can't have you disliking me can we?" she sighed as though she were tiring of her new toy. Casting a quick healing spell his cuts disappeared.

"Obliviate." She said and when she saw the glazed look in his eyes she grabbed his face so she could stare into his eyes. _You will go straight to Gryffindor tower and go to sleep, you will not stop to talk to anyone on your way_, she pushed into his mind and watched him walk away, eyes still glazed over. Draco clapped slowly, having pulled himself to his feet and now leaned heavily against the desk.

"I see our lessons have truly begun to pay off." He drawled.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione?" Harry cried, his shoulders slumped in defeat from seeing his friend as she was.

"I'm still me Harry but I've finally realized that there's so much I'm missing, so much knowledge, so much power, that I can't access all because other people don't approve of it."

"And with good reason! Look at you; you just sliced Ron open like you were cutting a piece of cake Hermione!"

"He made me angry, I can't have him hurting people that I care about Harry. I mean after all, I wouldn't let him hurt you. And Draco here," she said grinning "has been an excellent teacher and I find that I am quite fond of him. He's introduced me to all sorts of things." She said hearing Draco's chuckle behind her. "Would you like to do the honors Draco?"

With that Draco obliviated Harry and sent him trailing after his friend. "Here" Draco said wrapping his robe around Hermione's almost bra clad upper body.

"Thank you." She said.

"Are the four of you alright? I'd ask how Potter got in here but I saw the invisibility cloak."

"We're fine Draco." Pansy said as the boys finally pulled their eyes from a now covered Hermione after seeing Draco eyeing them.

"I believe I should introduce myself properly after that display. I'm Pansy Parkinson and," she said turning to glace at Draco "I hope to see more of you next week at the Harvest Ball. Perhaps we can get t know one another better then." With that se stretched out her hand to Hermione and gently shook the others girls.

"Yes well I was going to ask her properly Pansy but thank you for doing it for me."

"Actually, I believe all of us are going together. At least that's what Severus' letter said this morning when I received it. Speaking of which I was going to give it to you before you went to bed Draco but he sent you a letter for me to give you, he apparently didn't want Dumbledore to recognize his private owl." Hermione responded, reaching into her desk drawer and hand the letter to Draco.

"Oh. Well Pansy if you don't mind helping me to my room, we should all probably head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." Draco said kissing her lips lightly and left the room, his body tense with barely suppressed anger. She truly felt bad for Pansy tonight.

-Break-

Hermione stepped into her (and Severus') private quarters and sighed.

"You protected me didn't you?" Hermione asked gently hoping Hogwarts knew she was talking to it.

Yes, I am sorry for interfering but I was scared for your well being and I could not risk you being hurt. That, after all, is my main job.

"Thank you."

"Who are you talking to?" she heard the familiar drawl of Severus from behind her.

"Hogwarts." She replied simply. "I see I was not able to keep up the Imperius while under that much stress. I was worried about that."

"No, you were not. I believe," he said as her wand came flying through the air with his silent accio, "that we have much to talk about."

She stepped towards him, twitched her wrist and watched her wand fly back into her hand, loving the slightly widened eyes that she got from Severus. She placed it in the holster that was tucked into her hair and her wand instantly disappeared from sight. She sat in her chair and smirked before replying.

"Yes, I believe we do."

-End-

*And he's back! I promised he'd be back for the 11th chapter. No Hermione is not evil but you had to see her being drawn to the power it offered when you read the prophecy. No Hermione is not, nor will she be in love with Draco, but again he will be playing a pretty big part in the story. I received a couple questions through pm so if you asked me anything I've answered by now and I hope the answer worked for you! I hope you all are liking it still and I hope I haven't lost anyone because it's taking a bit to unfold. However now we'll start getting into the Hermione/Snape scenes! Yayness!


	11. Chapter 11

"I would suggest I make sure your dress is suitable for the Harvest Ball." Severus said to Hermione the morning of the ball.

"I assure you Professor it is perfectly suitable. I've seen the type of dresses that are expected there, especially for the female recruits."

"You are supposed to be calling me Severus, one slip like that tonight and whoever is around will know you are not as familiar with me as we are implying. As for the dress, you are not a recruit, this will be the first time you are meeting the Dark Lord so you had better hope it is suitable or else I will personally transfigure the dress to what I find suitable. You have to stand out Hermione, the Dark Lord must see that you are everything Draco has been boasting of and I assure you, he has done quite a bit of boasting."

"So who exactly have we decided I am going with?" she asked ignoring his comments on her dress.

"You will make it obvious that I convinced you to come however you will be presented on Draco's arm which in the long run benefits you."

"How does that benefit me? The whole point of me NOT keeping you under the Imperius is because I wanted you to reap the benefits of introducing me to the Dark Lord."

"I will be introducing you to the Dark Lord personally however; the Malfoy name offers you protection that I cannot. Going with Draco automatically puts you closer to the inner circle than some death eaters who have been in the ranks for years. Draco has never brought someone with him to any of these functions; he usually takes greater amusement in breaking the hearts of all the young women. For him to actually bring you and be announced with you, that offers you the protection the Malfoy name brings. Besides everyone knows the Malfoys don't like to share their toys." Severus sneered.

"Yes well, I have classes to get to and you should attempt to look presentable tonight. After all you will be the one introducing me to the Dark Lord and I don't need you making me look bad." She grinned.

"Hermione?" Severus called as she reached the door to leave.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you can do this? No matter how foolishly Gryffindor you can be, I'm concerned for the outcome; are you sure you will be able to play the part needed?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you cared, Severus. Don't worry, I promise to put on quite the show. I will see you tonight when Draco and I arrive."

Hermione stepped out of the room and walked towards her desk to straighten up before her first class began. As she moved things around she thought about how they'd at least managed to come to an understanding compared to a little over a week ago.

-Flashback-

"Yes, I believe we do."

"Well for starters Miss Granger I'm curious why you are wearing Draco's robe, why blood is on your chin and what exactly caused you to drop the Imperius you've had on me, not that I'm complaining." Severus asked.

"That all rather fits into one thing. Harry and Ron walked in on Draco and I…training and went off. I had to prove myself to the Slytherins, which I apparently succeeded at, and then Draco gave me his robes to cover up from the eyes of Goyle and Crabbe."

"That is a perfectly disastrous answer to my questions. You did not explain why there is blood on your chin or why Draco had the need to cover you up which ended with you in his robes."

"Come now Professor do I need to spell it out for you? You yourself warned me about Draco, the blood on my chin is from Draco turning my head for a kiss while his hands were coated in my blood. The robe is because after a…fight ensued with Harry and Ron Draco did not want Crabbe and Goyle continuing to staring-"

"At his new toy?" Severus sneered.

"Yes, if that is what you'd like to call me, then yes, he didn't want them staring at his toy."

"Why are you so relaxed about sleeping with a soon to be death eater, son and nephew to two of the cruelest death eaters there are, Miss Granger? Do you not realize the lives you could be endangering? Especially now since your blundering idiotic friends know!" He said shouting the last sentence.

"First off, I am simply trying to stay calm, that is the first lesson I learned from you, if you are nervous they will tear you apart. Secondly, I know exactly what I am doing, I have been doing this the entire time you have been imperio'd. I have been progressing with my plan, in my way, learning from someone who you yourself just said, has been trained by two of the best death eaters. And lastly, you have no need to worry about Harry and Ronald because I obliviated them and sent them to bed."

"Ah so I see even your friends are not lucky enough to avoid your favorite curse now."

"No sir, I simply pushed the command to them, which was incredibly easy since neither of them have occlumency shields and they were both still dazed from the obliviate."

"That is very dark magic you are playing with Miss Granger! Besides where did you learn that? Very few people even know how to do that."

"Ten points to Gryffindor for knowing your dark arts." She said sarcastically earning her a raised eyebrow from the Professor. "And honestly Professor I assure you I'm not sleeping with Draco for his sexual talents."

"Why you cheeky little bitch!" Severus snapped.

Hermione jumped to her feet and took a menacing step towards him. "You will not begin treating me like I am your student because in case you have forgotten, Severus, I am not your student any longer. At this point in my plan you have no choice whether or not I will gain rank with the death eaters, it is simply a matter of time and who reaps the benefits of me joining. You can continue this asinine assault on me to make yourself feel better because I took advantage of you when you were weak or you can behave like a civilized human being and I can tell you everything you need to know from the last weeks. But before answering really take a minute to think. If you had been in my position would you have lied down and let others protect you or taken any advantage to take control of your own life?" she finished slightly panting with the emotional exertion her outburst had taken. Severus stepped back, his face with a look almost as though she'd slapped him and then with a resounding sigh he sat down on the plush loveseat behind him and responded.

"Fine, go ahead and talk Miss Granger."

"Let's start with how we, including myself and the five Slytherins who were already going, will be attending the Harvest Ball, together."

-End Flashback-

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors began piling into the classroom. She waved quickly to Harry and Ron before dropping her hand so the other students did not taken notice. The two boys had quickly found her the morning after the incident to apologize for the disrespect they'd showed her as a Professor and the three had made quick apologies and went back to the light banter that their friendship had always been. They waived back to her as they were taking their seats, Ron grinning at her.

"Today we will begin working on the polyjuice potion. This will be a month long process so I hope your stasis charms are up to par. Each of you should find a partner, who has a similar schedule to yours because this will involve collaboration and time spent in the lab outside of class. Everyone's potion should be ready for testing two days before the holiday break. Now get to work." With that the class began chatting loudly trying to find the appropriate partner.

Hermione took notice to Lavender Brown siding up to Draco in hopes of being his partner. What Hermione was not expecting was the brisk nod from Draco before the two began to pull out the equipment they would need to begin their work. Hermione filed the information away for later and went back to thinking about exactly how she should present herself that night. She had her dress, with the stamp of approval from one Madam Dara and everything to go with it. Still her mind was stuck on the precise color the dress should take. _Well after Severus' little lecture this morning perhaps I will give him exactly what he asked for, I will be sure to stand out in the snake pit._

-End-

*I'm sorry it's so short but if I keep going with this chapter into the ball then it will end up being 5k words and I don't want to run the chapters that long, plus I think Hermione's debut deserves its own chapter. I've already started working on it so I'll most likely be posting it tomorrow or Monday sometimes. Note on Hermione and Severus' relationship, in my opinion it would have to antagonistic, especially now because hello she had him under the Imperius AND sifted through his private memories. However after she got the invite from Draco to the ball, she couldn't not show up and even if Severus will not openly admit it, he knows her plan to allow him to become closer to Voldie is too good to pass up. Hope you like it, let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Severus mingled through the crowds memorizing each person who came down the staircase, who was on their arm and each new face. He would commit everything to memory. Pansy Parkinson laughed at something Travis' son had said; those two had become increasingly close over the last year. He heard the room fall silent and knew before he turned who would be there. After all, never before had Draco Malfoy been accompanied by a date to one of these events. What Severus did not expect when he turned was for his breath to catch.

The sight before him was on that caught him so unawares it sent him reeling. For this, this woman, who accompanied Draco commanded attention as she glided down the stairs on his arm, could not be the same Hermione Granger he had taught for six years and seen only this morning.

Her hair twisted a top her head seemed to glow as the light from the chandeliers caught the flecks of gold she'd placed in her hair. The makeup simply accentuating the slight tilt to her eyes but demanded attention be paid to the full lips that he'd never even realized she'd had. All of these were simply ploys to help the effect of what truly had the men in the room silent and the women whispering furiously, the dress.

The dress seemed to hug each curve as she moved across the floor. The cut of the dress just showing the swell of her breasts as the material lightly bunched and as she turned to greet the first guests at the bottom of the stairs eyes were instantly drawn to the crème colored skin which peaked from beneath the slit that ran almost to the top of her thigh. The back of the dress was dipped low and cut wide leaving almost no back to the dress and stopped at the base of her back in a point. But what set he apart from the rest of the guests in the room was the deep burgundy dress which screamed to everyone that she was the lone Gryffindor and not afraid to be here.

He quickly shook himself from the attention he'd been paying and took in the room. Damn the girl, he thought, she certainly did what I told her. I can't fault her there; I should've known being a Gryffindor that she wasn't going to take a more subtle approach to being the center of attention. Really though subtle, while perhaps appreciated amongst these people, would never have gathered the attention she just managed. She has however gone beyond any expectation I have and look at her. Stop it Severus, she's your student. Well, actually she isn't anymore…Stop!

"Severus, what do you think of my dress?" Hermione said grinning as she dipped into a slight curtsy. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, but the grin which spread further on her face that he did not succeed.

"It is..satisfactory." he said in an attempt to give nothing away. He couldn't help but turn the corner of his lips up when she turned her bottom lip out in a slight pout.

"Don't make her pout Uncle Severus, then I will have to take her somewhere to ravish her and risk missing the biggest party of my life." Draco drawled walking up to his godfather and shaking his hand.

"I would prefer to not hear of your fantasies Draco."

"No worries Uncle they weren't exactly fantasies." He replied wrapping an arm around Hermione. "Have you seen Mother and Father? Usually they are at the staircase ready to greet the guests? I was hoping to introduce them to Hermione before the real mingling started." Draco asked while craning his neck in hopes of catching a glimpse of his parents.

"I believe they are doing some last minute preparations for the…entertainment for later this evening." Severus stated, taking a glance at Hermione to make sure she understood exactly what type of entertainment he was referring to. He was not rewarded with any reaction from her and could only hope she'd caught his meaning.

"Ah, good then. Hopefully it'll be something fun. This will be the first year I'm allowed to stay and participate. Can you believe it Uncle Severus? I'll be one of you now, after all the years of trainging, I'll finally be where I belong."

"Yes, I'm sure your Mother and Father will be quite proud."

-Break-

"I see Severus that your opinion matters very much to her." A polyjuiced Dark Lord said over Severus' shoulder as they watched the girl be led away with Draco.

"I believe it is from all the years I have been her professor that my matters so to her My Lord."

"I do not think so Severus. I saw how you looked at her when she walked down those steps. She is a beauty, but truly the energy radiating from her is what is alluring about her. I wonder how many people in the room can recognize her power or if they simply find her beautiful. Which do you crave Severus, her beauty or her power?"

"Neither My Lord. I still find it hard to see her as an adult rather than my student." As Severus said that the Dark Lord let out a bark of laughter.

"That, I do not believe for a second Severus. Perhaps when everything is done I will give her to you as your reward. The two of your brains together could prove quite useful to me."

"Young Draco is quite fond of her My Lord; I do not believe that would go over well. I also doubt that Miss Granger would find me as enticing as you believe I find her."

"Ah Severus, Severus, what have I told you about her? Never underestimate her. I believe that Draco is simply a pawn in her game until she finds someone with more power. You my old friend, have exactly that power, she only needs see it. I want you to pull her away from young Draco, seduce her Severus because when the time comes I will reward you greatly for your loyalty on this matter. Don't give me that look; I know what I'm speaking of. Draco's attachment to the girl will override his loyalty to me and I can't have him messing up my plans. I…trust you Severus so do not disappoint me. Until then however I'm inclined to mingle and offer her a, much, more powerful man." With that the polyjuiced Dark Lord stepped away from Severus and headed towards where the young couple stood, leaving Severus to mull over their conversation.

_Is he trying to seduce her? But why? It isn't as though he's ever been interested in a specific woman before, except for Bella. But no, he wants ME to seduce her? What is he playing at? When the time comes? When the time comes for what? Just let us get through the night and then Hermione and I can discuss the events that have taken place. Perfect, now I'm even referring to her as Hermione in my thoughts!_

-Break-

As Hermione looked over her shoulder he eyes connected with the determined stare of a man walking her way.

"Ah, Arius, I'm surprised to see you here. No work to do for our Lord?" Lucius asked.

"He requested my presence here; you know how important the Harvest Ball is. Is this not the year that young Draco here takes his mark?" Arius asked, eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"It is, have you met his girlfriend, Miss Hermione Granger?" at this Hermione jerked her head to the side to look at Lucius. _Since when the bloody hell am I Draco's girlfriend? He hasn't introduced me to anyone else that way. Hm, that is interesting. Perhaps this man is ranked higher than the Malfoys. Although I don't remember that name and I would certainly remember that face_, she thought as she looked at the man before her. Wide shoulders tapered down to an obviously muscled torso but what truly stood out were the piercing blue eyes that were gazing at her as if he knew her every thought.

"No I do not believe I've had the pleasure." He said as he grasped her hand that she'd stretched out to shake his with and instead of kissing the back of her hand he gently turned it over and placed a kiss at the bend of her wrist as he stroked her palm with his thumb. Straightening up he introduced him.

"I am Arius and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance after hearing so much about you."

"Ah the Dark Lord must have been telling you about her and Draco then if you've heard about her." Lucius said sounding triumphant.

"Not at all, actually I have been hearing about Miss Granger for a few years now. Always about how she is the brightest witch of her age." He said looking at Hermione. "So what brings you here tonight?"

"Draco asked me to accompany him and I'll admit to being rather curious to meet certain people." She said somewhat shyly. _Obviously this man is interested in the quiet but intelligent and powerful, play it shy but sure Hermione, keep it cool and let's figure out who he is to the Dark Lord._

"Ah I see. Won't Potter and Weasley care that you are here?" he asked blatantly.

"Hm I see you haven't been hearing Draco's tales of me. But in all honesty, you can't care about something you know nothing of."

"What interests you so much that you are willingly to risk being here Hermione? You must know that if someone slips so much as once and mentions that you were here it could cause problems, so why are you so relaxed being here?"

"I'm here for knowledge that I can't get anywhere else and Severus, well, he's assured me that he'll do anything in his power to protect my…image I have to people outside of this Ball." Hermione finished making sure to credit Severus for being relaxed enough for her to be here.

"You, Miss Granger, are quite interesting to me. I will find you later on after dinner, perhaps for a dance?" he inquired.

"I think I would like that very much, Arius." She said cutting her eyes up slightly to meet his since he was now standing quite close to her. He turned on his heel and strode away from her, leaving a slightly bewildered Hermione.

"What did he say to you?" Lucius spat grabbing her roughly and jerking her towards him.

"Let go of me Lucius! You'll ruin my dress jerking on me like that." Hermione said obviously frustrated.

"You will answer me girl, what did he say to you?"

"Let go of her Father or else I will personally remove your hands from her." Draco said stepping up behind Hermione.

Lucius dropped his grip from Hermione's arm and took a step back from her as he looked at his son in shock. Hermione leaned back against Draco for what came across as support and comfort. "This," Lucius said waving his hand towards Hermione, "this is what it took for you to stand up to me as a man?" Before Draco could respond Lucius walked away from the couple. People around them looked on at the couple as Draco ran his fingers down her arm affectionately, healing what would later turn into bruises as he went.

"I'm sorry for my Fathers actions Hermione, Arius always sets him on edge. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Draco, but thank you. Why was he asking me what Arius said? We were standing right here; didn't he hear it for himself?"

"No Arius must have cast a privacy bubble; spies are always paranoid. What did he want though? He rarely talks to people; usually he just walks around and observes."

Figuring it was better to not inform Draco she'd given credit to Severus she just responded with a simple, "He only asked for a dance later." With that the couple headed for the over sized dining room to begin what was sure to be an elaborate and entertaining dinner.

-Break-

She stayed quiet for the first half of the meal, simply listening and taking in the material being discussed and who was discussing it. Her out of place garb had attracted a bit more attention than she had originally counted on and she found herself thankful that she did in fact come with someone whose name alone carried fear to most. However, apparently the Malfoy name did nothing for Arius because while he did not speak to her for the first half dinner he openly watched her at many intervals.

"What about the French Ministry? Has their Minister decided who he will side with?" Travis asked Lucius from across the table. As this caught her interest she subtly turned her ear to the right and pretended to be engrossed in the meal before her.

"Not yet but he does have three adorable little children and I'm sure with a bit of persuasion he could be swayed to finally decide on my offer." Before Hermione could control her emotions her whole body stiffened at the thought of what Lucius Malfoy would do to those children. Arius interrupted the boastful laughter coming from the men around Lucius.

"That seems to make you uncomfortable Miss Granger; is there a problem with Lucius being persuasive?" he asked, gathering all the attention at the rather large table to Hermione.

"I…well, honestly yes." She stopped as she saw Severus slightly clench his fist but decided to continue. "I simply believe that when dealing with someone such as the French Minister you should not attempt to persuade him with fear and an attack so personal. When it comes to the children he cherishes I believe you would make a grave mistake in harming them."

"But that is exactly why you go for his children. Draco, I thought you said you'd been teaching the girl?" Lucius laughed.

"That, I assure you Mr. Malfoy, is not one of the areas Draco has been teaching me. I have my own opinions and no one at this table could possibly come close to changing them" Hermione said silkily.

"Now see here girl, I won't have you speaking to me like that in my own house!" he roared rising from his chair.

"Would you truly go against the wishes of Our Lord by harming her Lucius?" Arius said calmly. This seemed to bring Lucius back down as he sat down in his chair. "Now, I'm curious why you feel that way about the French Minister Miss Granger."

"It is obvious he is a prideful man and he takes great care with his children. You rarely see his children in a public setting unless it is a heavily guarded function or when he allows special interviews at his own convenience. Therefore if you even succeeded in attacking his family you will not only harm the one thing he would work towards protecting but also cause him to lose the respect and faithfulness of many in his country because after all if he cannot protect those he loves such as his children how can he protect them." She finished.

"And what would you do?"

"I would start by bribing him. If you've even remotely paid attention to international reports you will notice his main concern is attempting to raise the income of his country. I'm sure the Dark Lord is wealthy enough to work with bribes and if that does not work, look into his relationship with his wife. It is well known that the Minister likes woman, I'm sure he has slipped at least once."

"Again, Miss Granger, you amaze me. Perhaps you should be on the board for international affairs" Arius laughed and began rising to his feet." I believe it is time for dancing."

-Break-

Hermione spent the first hour with Draco who was pleasantly surprised by Hermione's quite talented dancing skills.

"My Mother was hoping if she put me in dancing lessons I'd pull my head out of my books and be a normal girl." Hermione answered his questioning look. He ran a hand down her side and over her hip.

"I believe I would not have liked you as much if you had been a normal girl." He chuckled in her ear.

The room fell silent and Draco instantly turned the two of them to face the platform that was now holding someone who was Hermione recognized as the Dark Lord. While his body was not the same as it had been in the Department of Mysteries, she would recognize those red eyes anywhere and the magic that radiated from him, well let's just say it made it obvious why his followers feared him.

"Tonight," he said gazing out across the large ballroom filled with people," we will welcome our newest members who have earned the right to bear our mark. First though we will close the dancing section and open tonight's entertainment with one final dance. Those of you who are taking your marks please find one of your parents to celebrate this with in dance and for those of you who do not have family here please find someone from your sponsoring family. To those being introduced to us tonight, please find your sponsors."

People began to move throughout the room and Hermione turned to walk towards Severus' moving form.

"Where are you going Hermione? My parents are this way." Draco said tugging her towards him.

"Well I have to find Severus; he is after all my sponsor."

"No he is not. I brought you, now I have to dance with my Mother but my Father is part of my family and will gladly show that we, the Malfoys, are sponsoring you."

"No Draco, I told Severus I would come even before you asked me and besides I haven't been able to dance with him all night." She said pouting in hopes that she could play it off as though she didn't realize how important it was to be her sponsor. Draco said a short fine and walked away. Before she could turn back towards Severus the breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. "I have been giving orders concerning up," Severus said running a hand down the length of her side and slipping his fingers just barely beneath the slit on her thigh, "and I need you to act, slightly surprised, a little tipsy and welcoming to any advances." She giggled in response so he knew she had heard every word.

Severus held his hand out to her to take formally, giving a slight bow, and they moved towards the floor.

"Everyone here tonight is the past, present and future of my ranks. We are one step closer with each inductee to bringing about the world we seek. It is my hopes that each of you will find you being marked tonight will quickly and comfortably find your place amongst my ranks. As for those who are being introduced tonight I bid you welcome," he said as his eyes landed on Hermione, "to our family."

The music began to play and Hermione felt Severus pull her flush against his body. He leaned his head down, thankful for the heels she wore that allowed him to only bend slightly, he whispered into her hair.

"I must admit that you have been beautifully flawless tonight. Now I'm going to start putting some doubt into Draco's head, on the order of Our Lord; just remember what I told you before the dance began."

With that he twirled her out and brought her back into him, her hips fitting snuggly against him as they moved across the floor. He moved his hand down her side, over the curve of her hip and settled it at the small of her back, splaying his hands across the bare skin right where the dip in her dress ended. Her body relaxed slightly and she gave a small sigh of contentment. "Did I ever mention," he said nuzzling the curve of her neck, "that I quite like that color on you." Earning a blush that had quite obviously caught the attention of a few eyes in the room. They moved as though this was not the first dance they had shared, her body melting into his and his hands moving as though they knew each and every curve to her body.

As the song finished, neither partner pulled away immediately, but each stood for a second, curious as to why their hearts beat a little faster when it was a simple slow song. And as the couple turned to leave the hall and apparate back to Hogwarts three pairs of eyes followed them from the dance floor, one of satisfaction, confusion and anger.

-End-

*Longest chapter yet and I got it posted when I said I would! I dropped hints here and there about future things. So here begins the development of Hermione and Severus, but remember it won't all be easy; she will really have to work to gain his trust after everything she pulled before. Hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Haven't put one of these up for a while so I will now. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that were in the books, any original ideas I dedicate to the plot bunnies.

-Start-

"So let's discuss you feeling me up in front of a room full of people." Hermione said sitting down in her favorite chair.

"The Dark Lord is planning something to do with you and believes that Draco's…affections for you will get in the way. He thinks you will easily leave Draco for me provided a little convincing especially since I am a much more powerful wizard and believes you crave power."

"I wonder what he's planning. It can't be good. He is right though, if by power he includes intelligence then I do crave it and you would have been the much more attractive partner to choose if you hadn't been so against my plan to begin with. You're much more my type than Draco which is why I never would've been able to fool you because you'd have seen right through it." She stood up stretching. Her dress pulling tight against her breasts causing Severus to turn his head to avoid the tempting sight as he tried to process what she'd said.

"So you have no objections to pretending as though you are enjoying my seducing you?"

"Not particularly, I mean if that's what the Dark Lord wants we can't exactly tell him no and besides it will make my life much easier when it comes to sneaking around and perhaps I will be able to sleep at night instead of dealing with a horny teenage boy."

"If you believe, Miss Granger, for a second, that pretending to be…involved, will be easy, then you are sadly mistaken. He will expect us to have a level of intimacy, especially since I am an old man apparently seducing a student. Ugh, I just can't understand why he would want me touching a student, the thought is completely disgusting." He muttered to himself not noticing Hermione stiffen.

"Well I didn't feel any complaints when you were rubbing yourself against me. In fact, I believe I felt exactly how disgusted you obviously weren't." she turned and began walking towards the stairs.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger…Hermione?" Severus called. She stopped and turned to face him, foot poised on the first stair. "That is not what I meant. There is," he paused clearing his throat rather loudly in an unusually blatant sign of discomfort for the Professor, "nothing wrong with how you look; I am not in fact disgusted by you rather than my reaction to you. I am twenty years your senior, most likely the same age as your parents, and you're barely old enough to make the decisions about sleeping with boys your age much less men your fathers age."

"Sl—Sleeping with?" she slightly stuttered.

"Well obviously, the Dark Lord isn't expecting us to play cards and unless you have become adept at creating memories from scratch we will have to…create the memories in real life for you."

-Break-

Hermione sat on her bed and stared at the wall. _Sleep with Professor Snape…Severus. She had just barely started everything with Draco, she couldn't imagine having to go through that with Severus. He was on her side, he would know exactly what she was degrading herself to. It's for the best though, I'm saving Harry and Ron, and I'm getting information for everyone. Her body trembled as she fought to hold back the anger that was slowly rising. Why couldn't she just be normal? Why did all of this happen? It wasn't good enough to be best friend muggleborn of Harry Potter, now she had to be the turning point the bloody war and an obvious interest to the Dark Lord. Utter bullshit! Where do I even go from here? Well I've whored myself out to one, mid as well make it two, or hell maybe the Dark Lord should just bed me himself!_

She sighed and leaned back on the bed. Before she had anytime to continue her silent rant her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

-Break-

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall and quickly strode to take her place at the Professors table for breakfast a week later. As she carried on a conversation with Hagrid the mail swooped in and she was rudely interrupted by a tawny colored owl dropping a package directly into her lap. Quickly scanning the package to make sure there was nothing in it that would harm her she picked it up and placed it by her foot to open once she was back in her rooms.

"Who's it from 'ermione?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm not sure," she responded glancing down at the box "there was no note attached to it. Well I'm going to head to my office to open this before class; I'll see you later Hagrid."

She walked towards the dungeons lightly turning the package over in her hands.

"What is that?" Severus asked as she stepped into the classroom. She jumped, barely keeping holding the box.

"You scared me Severus! What are you doing in here? The students could be early and here you are prancing around in the room."

"I needed something from my desk, besides it would not be that large of a deal seeing as the Dark Lord knows I am back now. I will remain teaching my classes after the Holidays and then you will actually begin a true apprenticeship. Now what is that box?"

"I'm not sure, I received it at breakfast and you can take that look off your face because I checked it before I even touched it." She set the package down and began unwrapping the brown paper that it had been wrapped in. As she opened the box beneath the wrapping she gasped at the beautiful silk that lay inside. A note card laid a top the silk and she picked it up and quickly opened it.

_My Dearest Addition,_

_I was pleased to see your introduction go so smoothly last week. I have watched you for many years and I have seen the brilliance you hold; I am hoping you will allow us to add you to our family when the right time comes, which I am hoping will be soon if you are willingly to prove your dedication to us. Until then I ask that you accompany Severus to the Parkinson's annual winter ball which will be held the week before Christmas. I've sent you a simple welcoming gift and hope you like it._

_Soon to be,_

_Your Lord_

Hermione fingered the silk lightly before pulling it out and running her fingers over the embroidery chuckling to herself at the griffins.

"Does he always send gifts to the new recruits?"

"Only those he believes will truly be a good addition and usually it is to ensure that they know he holds them higher than others."

"Is he always so blatant in his attempts at humor?" she asked running her fingers once more over the silver griffins embroidered on the robe that was the most Slytherin green she had ever seen.

"Not quite, that I believe is strictly reserved for you. His gifts are not usually so expensive either; he is obviously trying to seduce you to join our side."

"Well I have to say if I weren't joining to spy then I have to admit I'd be sorely tempted to join after the hospitable welcome I received amongst you all."

"We will discuss the other implications of his letter when your classes are done but now I believe you have class Professor Granger." And not a moment after the door to the rooms had close did she begin to hear the pitter patter of the first year students heading towards her door.

-Break-

"Hey 'Mione….I mean Professor Granger." Ron said realizing he'd slipped again.

"It's okay Ron, we aren't in class. What's up?"

"I was hoping you could come to Hogsmeade with Harry and I this weekend? Unless you have something else to do that is and I know we're students and all and you're technically a Professor but we've all been friends forever and it's been ages since we spent any time with you!" Ron practically panted out the last bit having not bothered to try breathing while he was talking.

"I'm not really sure; how about I ask Dumbledore what he thinks about me going and then I'll get back to you?"

"Sure thing 'Mione, Harry will be thrilled! See ya later!" he jumped up and almost skipped from the dungeons leaving Hermione behind just shaking her head and chuckling.

-Break-

"Now exactly what implications were you referring to earlier?" Hermione asked as she tossed herself into her favorite chair.

"The Parkinson's winter ball; it is…a very important time and a very reserved party. Recruits are never invited, in fact there are many death eaters who have been in the ranks for years and not even glanced at an invitation to that ball. If the Dark Lord has chosen to invite you then there is a reason and I am assuming part of it will be to see how you react to me and also to see just how far you've moved to the Dark Arts, how far you're willing to go."

"How should we approach this matter of you seducing me? I don't see how we are going to make it believable, you can barely stand to be in the same room as me, let alone seduce me. And what do you mean how far will I go?"

"Ah Hermione, sometimes you are so brilliant and other times, you are a complete dunderhead."

-Break-

Hermione leaned over the cauldron in Severus' private labs, stirring the odd mixture that Severus and she had just begun experimenting with. She felt a hand press against the small of her back and jumped a bit before relaxing back into the hand when she realized it was Severus. However as he moved his hand around her hip and begun moving it up her side she realized exactly what he was doing.

"Sev-Severus, what are you doing?" she stuttered, wishing that all of it was her acting skills.

"Just looking at the potion Hermione.; it is coming along quite nicely," he said leaning down and brushing her hair to the side away from her neck, "don't you think?".

"Yes, I do believe it is." Her head instinctively lulled to the left a little, giving him better access as his fingers danced down the side of her neck and giving him a very nice view of her breasts as her breath quickened and they rose and fell a bit faster.

"Shall I show you exactly how to stir it though? I believe you haven't quite perfected how to…grasp it correctly." He said, lips slightly brushing across her neck where his fingers had left a hot trail already. Hermione didn't respond for fear of her voice betraying her and simply picked up the stirring rod to her right. He ran his fingertips down her arm and gently grasped her hand, turning it over in his.

"Firm but light is the trick, grasp it just there," he said moving his fingers into the position he wanted, "and then place your forefinger there, that's it. Now turn your hand back over and firm your grip up a bit, stir counter clock wise three times and clock wise six." As she stirred the potion like he'd said she tried to keep her mind focused on the potion instead of how his surprisingly muscled chest was pressing against her and how her rear end seemed to fit perfectly snug against his crotch.

"Perfection." Severus whispered in her ear. She shivered involuntarily, _at least_, she thought_, I'm playing a convincing part. Oh gods, I can't believe my Professor is turning me on._ She turned around as Severus stood still and stared straight at his chest. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, her face still looking down. Her breath hitched as brought his thumb to her chin and lightly moved her face to gaze up at him. Her lips parted and the tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips; he leaned in to capture her lips and—

The tapestry to the left lit up and begun glowing. Hermione jumped back from him just as Draco Malfoy stepped into the room.

"Hello Uncle Severus, hello Hermione." Draco said but then narrowed his eyes as he took in Hermione's slightly disheveled look.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked.

-End-

*I'm really sorry it's been so long guys! I will try and get another chapter up by next weekend and I'm going to attempt to do a chapter a week at least. I just finished a class Friday and I start another one on Thursday so I'm back to five classes! But I should have a day off in a couple weeks and hope to get a couple chapters up then as extra! I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry this is a little shorter than usual.


	14. Chapter 14

-Start-

"Severus was just showing how to make this potion. Are you ready to go?" she said quickly and took a slight step towards Draco.

"It looks like he was showing you how to do a lot more than stirring, why are you so flustered?" he said looking between his god father and the girl he thought to be his girlfriend.

"Draco he was just helping me, I am after all, his apprentice and he is my instructor." She said stepping up close to him and laying her hand on his chest, "I think I'm done here anyway, aren't I Severus?" she turned back asking.

"No, as a matter of fact Draco, she is not done, nor do I appreciate your blatant disregard for my privacy. I am back and these are my living quarters so I would suggest you take your tapestry down once you are back in your room and not bother me again, or my apprentice for that matter as we will be very busy over the next few weeks as I teach her to brew specific potions needed for her to pass her Potions Masters." Severus snapped out and turned to stir the potion again.

Draco stood staring in shock as his godfather clearly dismissed him and as he turned to Hermione he saw a glimpse of admiration shinning in her eyes and snarled. "You," he said wrenching Hermione to him by the arm, "must remember who you belong to. Remember kitten, I've marked you as mine and I can easily make your life hell. Make sure you're in my room tomorrow night." And with that he turned and stepped through the tapestry. Hermione looked on at the wall until the tapestry faded into the wall as Draco removed it.

"He has no business being rough with you like that." Severus said.

"Oh bugger off, like you care, aren't you the one who told me I had no idea what I was getting myself into, that he was dangerous? If you think for a second that a little tug of the arm is being rough you have no idea Severus."

"I have been to revels Miss Granger and I assure you, I know Draco's…preferences, perfectly well and seeing as the Dark Lord wants you intact, I have probably seen what he likes more than you have."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that, I'm just on edge with him sometimes. There are moments he can be very sweet and gentle and other times, he is so much like his Father that it terrifies me."

"As it should, the Malfoys are not people to be strung along. In fact there are very few people who are higher in the Dark Lords favor than they are and only two other people who will strike fear into other Death Eaters by sheer name."

"And who are they?"

"Why Bellatrix and myself of course."

"Not cocky in the least bit are you Severus?" she said watching him take a step towards her.

"Ah, my dear, you have no idea." And with that he captured her lips in his.

She was flying. _This is wrong, he's my Professor! He's my almost my father's age! Oh but his lips feel so good. _"Mmm" she moaned as his fingers pressed into her hips and pulled her flush against him. She placed her hand palm down against his chest and pressed herself even closer to him. His hands travelled to her bottom and lifted her up, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he set he onto the potions table. Her body felt like it was on fire, never had she imagined it could feel like this and with her ex Professor! _Breathe_, she reminded herself when she felt his mouth at her neck and his tongue trace up to her ear as he caught her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled gently. "Oh gods, Severus." She moaned out, fingers pressing into his shoulders and pulling him closer.

He pulled her to the edge of the table and moaned when his erection pressed against her core, only simple layers of clothing separating him from her desperate heat. His hands ran across the material of her bra before he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric and lightly teased her nipples into peaks. Her body trembled beneath him and he stopped focusing on how the memory would look to the Dark Lord. He lifted her back into the air and stormed through the door into the living area, heading towards the bedroom. But he never made it as the floo lit up green and Lucius Malfoy stepped through.

"Here I was thinking my son was exaggerating when he said his godfather was making eyes at his girlfriend. Into little girls now I see Severus?"

"No Lucius, I'll leave that department to you, I prefer mine fully developed and willing." Severus spat, breathing slightly heavy as he attempted to catch his breath and calm his body down from the adrenaline coursing through it.

"As I've told you before it's your loss. Now, why the sudden interest in Miss Granger? You know Draco has sullied her anyway and as I recall you never were one to share your toys."

"For her to be sullied your son would have to know what to do with a woman Lucius and we both know he walks a fine line on his tastes in women, don't we? What, you thought that I didn't know that? That you could keep his preference to yourself and hope the whores you paid would be enough? He will break at some point Lucius, it's just a matter of when and with whom." Severus said looking straight at Lucius.

"How dare you speak of my son like that! He is a Malfoy and much more respected than any half blood like yourself!" Lucius raged stepping towards Severus. Hermione pressed her face into Severus' shoulder.

"I would suggest," Severus said dangerously low, "that you remember who you are speaking with. I take my claim now on what rightfully belongs to me as my rank allows. Do not forget, blood or not, I am above you and far above Draco. Hear this for it will be the only time I tell you. She. Is. Mine." Severus ground out the last three words, his body emanating with barely controlled power. "Now get out of my chambers and do not come back unless you are invited. If you have any other problems perhaps you should speak to Our Lord first."

Lucius did not say anything but simply turned on his heal and with a handful of floo powder and a hollered "Malfoy Manor", he was gone.

-Break-

"My Lord, I received your call and came as quickly as I could." Severus said kneeling in front of his Lord.

"Ah Severus." Voldemort said putting his hand out towards Severus. Severus inwardly sighed as he crawled forward and placed a kiss on the hand of his Lord, being deemed worthy of the act meant he was in good graces and would most likely not be punished for anything. "I hear young Malfoy was quite displeased last night."

"No My Lord, apparently Lucius was equally as frustrated with the…turn of events."

"I see. You have pleased me and perhaps pleased yourself?" Voldemort said with a whispered "Legilimens."

The memory of the night before flashed through Voldemorts mind, allowing him to see the interaction Severus had had with the girl. "Ah, so you have no completely satisfied yourself. Enjoy her while you can Severus and keep her close. Her power will continue to grow, she will begin to sense things and it may confuse her, do not help her hone any skills quite yet. I need her powers raw if my plan is to work.

"May I ask what exactly you are planning with the girl My Lord?"

"No you may not. In time Severus I will tell you, for you will play a large part in my plan and when we are done and I have what I need, you and she will reap the rewards greatly. Perhaps I will even allow you to keep her as a gift for all the hard work you have done over the years."

"Yes My Lord."

"How close is the girl to you Severus?"

"Not in love with me yet My Lord but I will have her where you want her soon enough. The abuse she received from Draco, I must say, is working in my favor. She has never had a true mans touch and I admit, I believe I will enjoy showing her the pleasures of being with someone like myself."

"You always have been different from the rest of your brethren, preferring the intellectual, willing ones at all times rather than the simpering wives and tortured whores. If I had a son Severus, I would hope he was very much like you. I find some of the revels distasteful but if it keeps them amused and their violence controlled then so be it. How does the girl fair with her wandless and wordless magic?"

"Very well My Lord. Draco was able to get her started and, with your permission, I will hone those skills and leave the new ones alone, that way she may properly protect herself if it is needed."

"Very good idea; how is her relationship with Dumbledore now?"

"Still strong, now that she fancies herself a spy for him she spends a bit more time with him. However, I'm still unsure what they do at the meetings they have but it will not be that much longer before I have her comfortable enough with me that she tells me."

"Good, good. Has she any suspicion of me knowing that she is spying?"

"No My Lord. How will you introduce her into the inner circle though if she threatens to expose our information?"

"Ahh Severus, you underestimate the pull of her power. She may be spying now but when she becomes immersed in our world, immersed in what we can off and most importantly, immersed in you, she will find she lacks to want to spy on us at all. You will see Severus; she will do great things for us, all willingly. Go now Severus. Enjoy your time relaxing now for after the Parkinson's formal you will be very busy for me. We will break in a new year with power and change." Voldemort said gazing off and staring at the wall in obvious contemplation. Severus new this was a dismissal and so he stood and left the room, leaving Tom Riddle mad with expectations.

-End-

*Short I know but I figure short is better than nothing. I'll try and write some while I'm at work over the next few days and get it posted. So, what is Tom planning? How will Hermione fit it? And exactly what side is Severus on?


	15. Chapter 15

-Start-

Severus sat at his desk, head in hands, wracking his mind to find a solution. How am I supposed to deal with this girl? Girl! She is my student and I am supposed to be seducing her. Ah but Severus she is seducing you, with that delicious body, brilliant mind and let's not forget her reaction when you kissed…

"Enough!" he roared to the empty classroom.

"I'm sorry, should I come back later Severus?" Dumbledore said as he shut the door behind him.

"No, no, I apologize for my outburst Headmaster. Things are just…difficult at the moment."

"You mean with your attraction to Miss Granger? Do not look so shocked Severus. She is a brilliant young woman and while circumstances are not the best it does not shock me that you find yourself attracted to her; it is not very often I have met one who equals you in intellect my boy."

"Are you mad Albus? She is twenty years my junior and let us not forget that the Dark Lord wants her! She is a young, naïve child involved in a dangerous game and it is my responsibility to make sure she comes out alive."

"Soon Severus it will be her responsibility. This war is on the shoulders of a woman not a girl, she has not been a girl for many years. I am working on arrangements for her to master the powers that she has swirling through her body."

"How will you manage that Albus? No one is supposed to know that you are even aware of the prophecy, let alone that you are trying to train her. No one knows what her powers are capable of, so how will someone begin to train her in it?"

"I have an old friend who is very capable to training powerful witches and wizards and apparently she has already met Miss Granger and has enlightened me on many things about her."

"Like what Albus? Who is this woman?"

"That you will learn soon enough. I will see you later Severus, get some rest, after all, don't you and Miss Granger have a ball to attend next week?" Albus asked as he stepped from the office, leaving behind a very confused Severus Snape.

-Break-

"Hermione wait up!" Harry called jogging down the hallway to catch her.

"What's up Harry? I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend any time with you boys but I've been so busy with working and now I'm beginning to learn all the potions I'll need for my masters exam and…I'm ranting aren't I?" she said blushing slightly.

"Just a bit but no worries. Ron and I were just hoping you'd still be coming to the burrow for Christmas? Unless of course you're busy and then we can come back early and celebrate with you then."

"No, I'd love to go Harry. How about I meet you the morning before Christmas and then I'll spend the rest of break with you and Ron; sound good?

"Yeah sounds perfect! Wait until I tell Ron, he'll be stoked! See ya in class 'Mione." Harry shouted as he jogged away from her out towards the Quidditch pitch.

-Break-

The sweat rolled over her face, her breathing staggered, as she fought and tried to hold her own. Her right leg dragged slightly from the wound that caused her robes to cling to her thigh, blood soaking into the material. She turned for a high kick and the next thing she knew her body was pinned under his, wand at her throat.

"You're dead." he said, voice void of emotion.

"Gods help me I'm never going to beat you Severus." she said tossing her head back against the floor and letting out a sigh.

"Quite true, but I never claimed I was training you to beat me, did I? After all, that would be quite stupid." he said pushing himself off her body and standing up.

She continued to lie on the floor and simply stared up at him. As her breathing begun to ease up the dull throb in her leg became a sharp stabbing pain which caused her to grimace.

"Now you are considered weak amongst the inner circle and if I had not already killed you, they would not take you seriously and your status and respect would fall making you an easy rape victim." he said to her, his eyes focused on the wall ahead. "Get up and walk through it. I want to see that book balanced on your head and it better not wobble or fall off. You must be the embodiment of perfection, never showing weakness, never showing emotion other than your devotion to the dark lord...and to me." he said the last bit quietly as if a heavy weight had just pressed down upon him.

Hermione stood, carefully schooling her features to not giving away the fact that her leg was close to giving out. She placed the book on her head and started walking across the room, her face a mask of perfection.

"Good Hermione, that's enough. I just needed to see that you could do it, but remember that you will have to do that with much more pain." he said after she paced the room for the fourth time.

"I believe I prefer you trying to seduce me rather than teaching me for once." she said as she ran her wand down her leg carefully stitching the skin back together perfectly.

"About that." he said looking her in the eye, "for some reason the Dark Lord grows impatient with how I've...handled you so far. I meet with him in two days and by then we will need a, sufficient, memory of us for him to see."

"I see." Hermione said simply. "Well, what color do you like then?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked slightly puzzled.

"Draco always liked me in that skimpy lingerie and I still have some of it, whatever wasn't destroyed at least."

"I do not require you to be in anything Hermione." he noticed her face tinge read and realized the implications of his words. "That did not come out quite right. I simply mean that you will be just fine, I don't need any fancy packaging."

"You won't have any problems if I'm not covered? You'll be able to get the reaction you need to?" she said before she could stop herself.

"I don't quite understand what you...ah, you I are confusing me with . I assure you Hermione I am nothing like Draco when it comes to my likes and dislikes. Have your other lovers not shown you that each is different in tastes?"

"I..." she stammered.

"Am I correct in assuming that Draco has been your only lover?" he said attempting to keep his facial expressions and tone mild.

"Yes." she whispered towards the floor, body rigid with humiliation that Severus would know what she had willingly subjected herself to.

"So you have never truly had a lover?"

"Of course I have, I just told you that I had slept with Draco." she said with a huff at having to repeat it.

"I know Draco's, preference, Hermione. So, I would like to make sure that when we do this I am not causing you any extra discomfort." he said and watched her eyes widen in understanding and heard her mumble something. "What was that Hermione, I couldn't hear you?"

"I said you needn't worry about any discomfort; that happened sometime ago. In case you forgot, Draco has more than one preference." she whispered the last part and looked down as her eyes clouded over a bit from unshed tears. As quick as she looked down her body straightened and she looked up, expression set firmly. "Well we mid as well get this over with so we can put it behind us and continue my training. Are you sure you require nothing of me?"

"I simply require you to be willing and to relax enough to enjoy it."

Hermione scoffed before replying "This isn't a muggle romance novel Severus. I don't need rose petals and ten orgasms for the night to be fulfilling. I need to accomplish the mission the Dark Lord has given you as quickly and painless as possible. I'm no school girl who needs the talk so please don't treat me like one."

Severus stood quickly at her first sentence and as she finished he pulled her flush against his body. He ran his thumb along the crease her mouth formed as she frowned and he looked her in the eyes before he responded.

"I assure you Hermione my only preference, and this has always been the case for me," he leaned down, his tongue darting out to taste her skin before he whispered in her ear, "is that by the end of the night I have you moaning my name as your body trembles under me from release." with that he turned on his heel and left the room leaving behind a confused and slightly weak kneed Hermione.

-Break-

"She was mine Father!" Draco raged as he paced through the large sitting room.

"I know son. She will be yours again; we will be meeting with the Dark Lord in thirty minutes and he will override Severus stupid move to pull rank. We are Malfoys and I refuse for a dirty half blood to take something that is ours! You brought her here and you will be the one who keeps her here for Our Lord." Lucius spat, seething with rage at Severus moving above what he considered his station.

A knock sounded on the door a few minutes later and Lucius rose, signaling Draco to follow.

"Our Lord will see you now." Thompson said as the door was pushed open.

"My Lord." Lucius said bowing low with Draco kneeled beside him. Lucius went to crawl forward before the booming voice stopped him.

"Stop! I did not request for you to approach me Lucius." Voldemort said and watched Lucius flinch, the boy did not waver however. "Why are you here Draco?"

"My Lord…" Lucius started.

"Silence! I asked Draco not you Lucius, let the boy speak for himself for once."

"I feel I was wronged My Lord. My Uncle Severus has pulled ranked and claimed what is not his. She does not even wish to be his and yet now she is not coming to see me after he pulled rank in front of my Father. I am concerned that he is forcing her." Draco said standing before Voldemort and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ah, I see I was right in my assumption. You will not go anywhere near Miss Granger, she does not belong to you. I will not make Severus drop rank because he deserves her, he deserves her power and they will win us this war. You, Draco, will learn to earn your place in my ranks. Just because you are a Malfoy does not mean you are entitled, your father earned his place and now you will."

"But My Lord! She is MINE! I found her, I turned her, I WANT her!" Draco shouted stepping forward.

"Crucio." Voldemort said his wand trained on Draco. He watched the body writhing on the ground, Draco crying out in pain until he finally ended the spell. "Listen and listen well, boy. Hermione Granger is worth more than ten of you, you will not touch her, you will not interfere with my plans for her and when all of this is over, if you have managed to follow my orders and prove useful I will consider letting you live."

"I…I'm sorry My Lord." Draco said pulling himself up.

"Come Draco. You have done enough for today."

"Remember Draco, you will leave Hermione Granger be and do not interfere with her relationship with Severus."

-End-

*I hope you liked it, and next chapter I promise will finally be Hermione and Severus action along with the ball! I'm thinking that at the end of that chapter OR at the beginning of the chapter after that. Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

*I apologize that it's been so long since I posted anything. I've been incredibly preoccupied, plus I got a tad distracted with One Moment, and my classes started back again two weeks ago. Of course because I'm so self punishing I'm taking the last 9 classes I need to finish my associates and then I'm finally on to University this upcoming fall! Yay! But the bonus is is that I'm going to try and dedicate at least one night a week to working on a chapter for this because I'm not going to abandon the story.

-Start-

Hermione looked at the full length mirror in front of her, running her hands down over her silk clad body, the griffins wings glinting in the low lighting in the room. Severus' room. The room that smelled of is incredibly masculine scent with a hint of her femininity to it. A slight grin found its way onto her face as she fingered the slightly discolored purple mark on her shoulder from their earlier tryst. He was, unexpected, to say the least. Perhaps doing the Dark Lords bidding would not be as difficult as she had originally thought. Severus. She sighed and went back to putting the finishing touches on her hair. Tonight was important, only death eaters attended these balls. She would be the first recruit to ever step foot in this ball and it meant she had much more to prove. But he was there to protect her, he had specifically told her not to worry, after all wasn't she supposed to be in the Christmas spirit?

She turned when she heard the slight tap to the door. Her laughter inviting Severus into the room.

"Is something amusing Miss Granger?"

"You mean besides the fact that you just knocked on the door to your own bedroom? Or perhaps it's that you continue to call me Miss Granger as though I'm your student?"

"Hm, I apologize, sometimes it is difficult to break old habits and you were my student for almost seven years before you were-" he stopped his words, unsure what to call her exactly, but she finished for him.

"Your job? Your entertainment? Or perhaps we could simply call me your colleague?" she questioned stepping up to him and fixing the collar of his dress robes so the top button was completely centered.

"After earlier, I think we should steer clear of the word job or colleague because Minerva is my colleague and I assure you, she would never elicit such reactions from me. For tonight though you are my date, my lover and my confidant. That is how the Dark Lord wishes me to portray you because in his eyes that is what you are supposed to be."

"When are we leaving?" she asked, hitching her dress over her thigh to slide her wand into the small holster. She turned her head towards Severus and watched as his eyes roved over the leg the she'd exposed. Heat flushed across her chest as she dropped the end of the gown and dipped her head in hopes of ding her blush.

"Don't hide that." he said tilting her chin back up, "it makes you come across as innocent still, fresh and most importantly for tonight, completely mine."

The couple headed towards the floo and as Severus announced 'Parkinson Manor' Hermione whipped her head around to respond as the castles light brush of 'goodbye' resonated through her head.

-Break-

" Snape, accompanied by Granger" was announced as they began their way down the stairs.

"Oh Hermione! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Pansy gushed as they reached the bottom of the staircase. "Professor Snape." she said tilting her head towards him slightly in acknowledgement.

"My daughter is correct, you are quite exquisite Miss Granger. How ever did you manage this Severus?" but before he could answer Hermione played her part perfectly. She giggled slightly placing her hand lightly on Severus' chest before responding.

"Haven't you seen Severus? All that power that radiates off of him? How could someone like myself not seek to place myself by his side?" she finished glancing up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Ha! Severus I envy your nights that's for sure." the older man said slapping him on the back and moving to great the next set of guests with his wife.

"Just so you know Hermione, Draco is here tonight and is a little on the bitter side still but I doubt he'll bother you."

"No, Miss Parkinson, he will not. We will see you later to evening, for now there are people that Hermione needs to meet." he said and began steering her away.

"Try to remember everyone I've trained you to remember, there will be many outer circle members who you do not know, pay no mind to them, just focus on the inner circle." he whispered in her ear as he slide his hand down over her hip, pulling her into him.

"Severus, Hermione, it is nice to see you again?" Arius said gliding up to the couple who looked to be in a quite passionate display. "I see you are enjoying yourselves."

"Yes, as a part of fact we are. How are you tonight Arius?"

"Quite good, I am simply coming to relay a message to you both from Our Lord. tonight's entertainment is for Hermione and after she proves herself loyal to us he wishes a private audience with her."

"Completely private?" Severus asked.

"Completely."

-Break-

The hall began to quiet as members of the inner circle headed towards the center of the room.

"What's going on Severus?"

"We are organizing, like I told you we would. The inner circle moves to the center of the room where we will all dine at a table with Our Lord, the outer circle, after we are all seated, will sit at the tables scattered through the room. When everyone has been seated Our Lord will come in, give his speech and then we will all dine. After, you will earn your mark."

"Where am I to sit?"

"With me."

"But Severus I'm not part of the inner circle! That will surely cause problems, I'm not even marked and it's not as though everyone knows my heritage. I'll simply be a mudblood sitting at the Dark Lords table." she hissed as they moved closer to the table.

"Get yourself together, when we move through this crowd you had better look like you have earned your way to this table already. This is a first and my guess a last, look as tough you are honored but that your position is earned. And Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever your task, not matter how unthinkable, do not hesitate or else it will be your life, mine and everyone you love. No matter what Hermione! These are meant to test your loyalty. Remember." he whispered harshly and then straightened up quickly.

Before she could respond they were stepping through the crowd and there was not a person in the room who did not think Hermione looked as though she belonged. She was perfection in how she presented herself, head held high, body radiating with her power and on the arm of Severus Snape she made a statement no one dared to challenge.

"My children!" rang out across the banquet hall. "Tonight we will be doing things a little differently. As you all see, we have someone here tonight who has not been introduced into our ranks, which is a first. She has proven to me, thus far, that she can and will be a powerful tool in our quest to win this war. However," he said turning towards her for the first time since he had begun to speak "she still needs to prove this to all of you."

Talking broke out across the hall as people realized there would be an induction here and now.

"Silence! I know this is exciting for many of you but I want this hall in silence for the whole of her test. Hermione?" Voldemort said extending her hand in a gesture that shocked the crowd. She stepped away from Severus without looking back and walked towards the platform the Dark Lord was waiting on, hand still extended. As she reached him she placed her hand in his and he turned her so only her profile was towards the crowd. Shocked cries rose up through the crowd, over what Hermione was not sure, but Voldemort's voice boomed over the crowd.

"I asked for SILENCE!" the crowd quieted just as Hermione felt like her breath had been stolen from her body. There before her stood two very abused bodies, but there as o mistaking the shock of red hair and the brilliant green eyes of the other.

"I present to you, your task Hermione. Choose one of your beloved friends to die." he said motioning his hand towards the two boys just forced to kneel in front of the platform.

"You traitorous bitch!" Ron shouted. "How could you Hermione? How could you do this to us?" Ron screamed. She looked at the face of Harry and he stared right past her, not even acknowledging she was there.

"Kill one of them. You get to choose which one." Voldemort said, she reached to pull her wand from her sheath but he stayed her hand. "Do it wandless and nonverbal." Hermione turned to look at him. "My Lord, I mean no disrespect but I don't think I'm able to, I'm still struggling with much simpler spells."

"But you can Hermione. We share a similar ancestor, you can be," he dropped is voice to a whisper, "just as powerful as I am. I know you crave the power, I know that you try to smother the fire the dark arts has lite inside of you. Once you stop fighting with that power, the power that wants to be powerful, you will be able to do anything you want. Here, I'll show you what power I am talking about." he stood behind her and placed his arms out, palms up for her. She looked at his palms and stole a glance into the crowd. Severus stood, back straight, posture perfect and as he caught her eye he gave the slightest of nods. She breather out and placed her hands atop his, instantly closing her eyes at the rush of power she felt go through her fingertips. Then he was there, in her body, she felt his icy touch course through her veins, reveling in the power she'd been desperately fighting to keep in check. It was like she was sifting through her veins, looking at the strands of magic that ran through he blood and seeing them for the first time. They were following the strands to the source, he was moving them closer and closer to her core, her magic which had been trapped for so long. She balked t the intrusion of another person as the closed in. '_Do not fight me Hermione. I am simply going to help you break the remainder of your barrier. Can't you feel it? Let yourself feel the power here, all of this could be yours, anything you want could be yours. You could protect everyone you love, your friends, your muggle parents. You could be on the winning side and I could introduce you to power that Dumbledore would never let you even breath in, let alone attempt. _He was seducing her. Her mind trembled Nader his gentle stroking. Her parents, her friends, she could protect them all. She was strong rough to resist the urge for dark magic. Or she could learn it and help the Light, fight fire with fire, put them on even playing fields. She pressed on the barrier, testing it's strengths. _Just want it Hermione and it's all yours, the barrier will only cave if you want it to._

Severus watched the scene unfolding before his eyes. There she was standing on the platform, head tossed back against the Dark Lords shoulder and hands gripping is as though they were in an open embrace. The her eyes flew open and she moaned, his thoughts instantly replaying the same moans from just earlier that day, her irises had gone black, a solid radiating black that seemed the pierce the crowd and the air around her crackled with power as the Dark Lord took a step back from her. She took a step forward and looked down at the now weeping Ronald Weasley. Before he. I'll link she flicked her hand towards him and his body crumpled to the ground.

The room was silent.

"My Lord." she said bowing slightly towards Voldemort, not even glancing at the odd crumpled on the floor.

"An interesting choice Hermione. Did you not wish to rid me of the only person who could kill me?"

"My Lord," she said turning her eyes towards him, the color beginning to fade back to their honey chocolate color, " I would never wish to take sure pleasure from you."

Perfection, Severus thought. She had played it to perfection.

The Dark Lord reached his hand down to her for the second time that night and she did not hesitate to take it. He walked her to the edge of the platform, he eyes quickly taking in the body that lay at her feet, the once red hair now dirty blond, face completely wrong. It had not been Ron.

"I present to you our newest member as well as our newest inner circle member. Hermione Granger, descendent of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Let our banquet begin."

He walked Hermione down the stairs, her hand still in his as tough he were going to present her again. Only this time he placed her hand into Severus', she leaned up and placed a firm kiss to his lips, smiled and turned towards the table to enjoy the meal.

As everyone moved through dinner Severus kept appraising the woman sitting next to him. Never had he seen a display of power from someone like that, not even the Dark Lord. Why had he not marked her though? Unless those were his plans for their private audience. He leaned towards her, tracing the shell of her ear with his fingers and then leaned further in kissing along her jaw up towards her ear.

"Sigh so it makes it seem as though I'm thoroughly enjoying seducing you right now." exactly on time she let out a breathy sigh that was clearly drawing some attention, "He will probably take you right after the banquet, he'll mark you tonight for sure after you played it so perfectly earlier." his hot breath on her air caused her to moan slightly, drawings even more attention to them, "find me as soon as you get back from your meeting and we will leave. Just rem-"

"You can have her later Severus." Voldemort chuckled. "For now she and I have other matters to discuss."

"Yes My Lord." he said standing and pulling Hermione's chair out so she could slide out.

"I'll see you soon darling." she whispered kissing him lightly.

-Break-

"My Lord." she said bowing.

"Your display earlier was astounding. No one, and I include myself, was expecting such a show of power. It was truly amazing, I wonder if it was all you though?"

"My Lord? Could some of that have been you?" she asked but he was already shaking his head.

"Then I'm not sure I understand-"

"It does not matter right now, you will know soon enough. Now about your mark, I can not afford for the Order to know about you quite yet so I've added some unique changes to your mark. Never forget you are special Hermione, especially to me."

Before she could respond her body slipped into unconsciousness.

-End Chapter-

*I hope you liked it! Not so much Hermione/Severus action but I promise in the next few chapters you'll see them starting to fall for each other. I know their relationship is all physical right now but that's just how I see is growing from someone purely physical to an almost emotional need for one another, you'll see why in the next few chapters! So next chapter a few hints I've been dropping through out the story will start to be explained! Hoping to have the next chapter out sometime this weekend but no promises.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione shifted and stretched her limbs moaning at how deliciously comfortable the bed was. It took her a moment to realize the silk shifting across her breasts was on bare skin and as she leaned up, the sheet pooling at her waist, she stared into the reddened eyes of Voldemort. Se reached to grab the sheet before thinking better of it.

"I see you are finally awake, my dear. Is there anything you would like? Perhaps some water?"

"Yes, water would be lovely." she said only then realizing how dry her throat was. She looked around the room, taking in the deep wood of the bed posts, then her eyes moved to the bookshelves that were overflowing with texts she instantly knew she would never see at Hogwarts. "Where am I My Lord?"

"You are at a secure location, my home. Very few know it's coordinates, you will find that if you need to be here all you must do is place your wand, or hand in your case, to your mark and think of this room. Each room is keyed to its occupants, this will be the only room you can apparate to and from in the house."

"My mark?" Hermione said looking down to her arm. She turned it over and then looked to her other in confusion.

"You will not find your mark on your arms. I have placed it on the back of your neck, although no one will see it unless they have been introduced to you as a death eater. I modified the mark for you, I do not want anyone being able to prove you are a death eater and I wold not risk your relationship with Potter with a chance he would see it."

"Oh. So is this my room?

"Well it is also Severus' room, I'm sure you've noticed the books, they are all his, although I'm sure if you ask nicely he will allow you to read them. How are you feeling Hermione?"

"Quite refreshed actually My Lord." she said after taking a long drink from her water glass.

"Do you feel different? Is your magic functioning?" he asked.

Hermione twisted her hand towards the book shelf summoning a book to her, only it didn't budge. In fact, she couldn't even feel the magic coursing through her veins. She picked up her wand on the table next to her and pointed it towards the shelf. Nothing.

"What-What's happened?"

"Nothing, nothing, my dear. Do not worry, you simply need to rest more, eat something and your magic will be restored to its," he paused as if looking for the correct wording, "full potential."

"How long will that take? What happened?"

"You and Severus will remain here for the remainder of the week so that I may monitor your health and keep an eye on your magic. As for what happened, what do you remember?"

"I only remember you talking to me and then, nothing. I just remember waking up here after that."

"I will tell you exactly what happened when I return from my meeting. The party should be wrapping up about now and I have my inner circle to discuss things with. Come my dear, we need to dress you first and then I want to show you the library so you can read a few things for me before I return." he stretched his hand out towards her. She glanced down at her slightly exposed naked body. "I assure you, you are not going to expose anything I haven't already seen earlier tonight dear."

Hermione blushed and slightly tucked her chin. _Oh gods, what happened when I as unconscious? Stay calm, stay calm Hermione. _She placed her hand in his and let him pull her from the bed. As she stood her knees collapsed and he quickly caught her, placing his arm underneath her knees and picking her up as though she were lit as a feather. _The Dark Lord is carrying me, naked. Ron is bloody right, it's finally happens, I've gone completely nutters. _He set her gently in the chair next to the wardrobe and quickly found a robe for her to slip on. Helping her place it over her body he stood back to let her tie it and then scooped her back into his arms and carried her to the library.

"I have two books that I'd like you to read while you're here this week." he said waving his hands and grabbing the two books out of the air. He handed them to her and watched as she ran her fingers over the engraved words on the cover of the first.

"The Founders Four, A Complete Guide to the Power Within. I've never even heard of this book, how old is it exactly?"

"It was written by Salazar after Rowena's death. He took the rest of his life and dedicated it to finding out exactly the extent the Founders could individually push their magic. You would not have ever read it before, most of the texts have been lost, but Hogwarts curriculum was very different in the beginning than it is now."

"Yes, Salazar tended towards students of pureblood, and preferred to train only the Dark Arts instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Not exactly, that's how people translated it when they first began to write Hogwarts a History. Salazar did prefer pureblooded students, however, he compromised with the other Founders and relented on that subject as long as they split the magics and trained students individually."

"Magics?"

"There are wizards and witches born with Dark and Light magic. Neither is evil or good, they are simply different, dark excels with certain spells and light with others. Usually, males tend to be have dark magic and females light. There were exceptions to this, such as Rowena and Godric. You continued Rowena's line, hence your dark magic. Salazar believed in teaching the students how to channel their type of magic rather than putting everyone in the same class. Obviously that practice is long forgotten, which is why the wizarding world has grown weak. No one knows how to use their specific magic, it's all mixed and the more muggle blood introduced to wizarding blood, the closer we become to losing two distinct magics. Instead we will eventually be left with one weaker branch of magic.

Hermione nodded her understanding and went to set the first book to the side to look at the second. Her head tilted slightly seeing the title of the second book.

"I think you've given me the wrong book."

"I assure you, I have not."

With that he disapparates on the spot leaving a very bewildered and slightly panicked Hermione.

-Break-

"Severus, you have pleased me." Voldemort said tilting his head, indicating for him to move forward. "Tonight, our inner ranks shall shift. No one is to question me, no one is to retaliate due to petty human jealousy. Tonight, I have taken a step that will win us the war."

The sound of robes shifting and slight muttering filled the room, each person turning to look at the next, wondering who would lose their rank of move higher. Each person wondering what the Dark Lord had done that would win them the war, some questioned if it actually would. One wizard, however, simply wondered where his date was. She had not yet come back from her meeting with the Dark Lord and he couldn't help but dread what that meant.

"My Lord." Severus said bowing before Voldemort and then going into a kneel to kiss his hand.

"Do not kneel Severus. You now belong beside me, not bellow me."

"My Lord-I do not know what to say."

"There is nothing for you to say Severus. Tonight you have given me more than I had ever hoped. I questioned your capabilities when you first came to me, after all, you showed very little knowledge of the power you possessed but now I gaze in you and truly see an Heir of a Founder. You have flourished with me where Dumbledore has done nothing but constrict your talents. When Hogwarts is ours you will take your rightful place as Defense Against the Dark Arts and of Light Magic."

"Heir My Lord? Light magic? I do not mean to question you but I do not know exactly what you speak of."

"I wouldn't expect you to Severus. Your bloodline was so well hidden after Godric Gryffindor killed Rowena Ravenclaw that I barely found it. It was only after I saw you handle the Sword of Gryffindor that I realized you were his heir."

Deep laughter broke out through the crowd and then it spread through the ranks.

"Who dares to laugh in my presence?" Voldemort boomed through the hall, calling instant silence. The crowd pulled back slightly from Draco Malfoy. "What is the meaning of this boy? Have you still not learned to keep quiet in the presence of your betters? Perhaps you do not deserve to stand amongst my most loyal."

"I-I-I'm sorry My Lord." Draco said throwing himself to his knees. "I did to speak out of turn. I did not mean it." he said his voice quavering in fear.

"Explain yourself then, there must be something I said that amused you so."

"It is just, Professor Snape, he-he is the most Slytherin person I know. How could he possibly be the heir to Gryffindor?"

"You dare to question me? Do you not value your life?"

"No, I-I mean yes. I'm sorry My Lord. I did not mean to question you and yes I value my life. I simply wondered how it was pos-" his words were cut off as his screams filled the room. Each member of the inner circle shaking their heads and taking glances at the clear rage that filled Lucius' eyes.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to question me?" the room answered in silence. "As I was saying," he sneered down at the still convulsing boy, before removing the curse "tonight we take the next step in winning the war. We have Hermione Granger in our grasps, supposed best friend of Harry Potter, turned death eater, my own, special death eater." Severus shook slightly as a grin graced the face of Voldemort. Never before had he seen a sight that put fear into him like that one. "She will not be a part of our raids and everyone here must listen and pass this information through the ranks that you control. Hermione Granger is not to be harmed, if she is in danger I expect any one of my death eaters to give their life for her, I don't care if you have to jump in front of an Avada to do so. Is this understood?"

"Yes, My Lord." echoed through the hall.

"Why My Lord?" Lucius questioned.

"The house of Malfoy must have turned stupid." Severus spat.

Voldemort chuckled as he shifted to face Lucius at his spot to is right. "Step down Lucius, take your son, and get it of my sight. Severus," he said turning back towards the man still standing in front of him, " I believe your place is finally open." if a needle had dropped everyone in the room would have heard it hit. Lucius said nothing, simply flicked is wand towards his son and moved towards the door.

"And Lucius?" Voldemort said, waiting for the man to turn around. "Make sure your son remembers to behave himself near Miss Granger. If he is going to redeem your family then he is to keep a very, very close eye on her until term ends because if anything should happen to her or my heir it is on his hands, and the Malfoy line will end."

-Break-

_Heir? She can't be, he wouldn't have? Why promise her to me? Why have me seduce her only for him to go and impregnate her? And how has he bloody figured out how to impregnate her? I have never found a cure for is sterility, not in all the years I have searched for him._

"Severus?"

"Yes My Lord?"

"Meet me in the library as soon as you arrive."

"Yes, My Lord." with that he placed his hand across his mark and with a crack he was gone.

He walked through the halls towards the library his mind speeding through thoughts until he focused on one. _What will the order do when they find out? _

"Severus?" he heard her voice, slightly weakened, from the couch to his left. He turned towards her after shutting the door behind him. "How are you?" he questioned tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"A little unnerved to say the least. Look." she said handing him the book Voldemort had given her an hour or so before. _Magical Motherhood: Conception to Magical Breakthrough._

"I know already."

"You knew about this?" she yelled shoving him away from her. "How could you Severus? How could you not warn me?"

"No, I swear Hermione, I didn't know he was going to use you to carry is heir. I wasn't even aware that he could have children. He's had me looking for a cure for his infertility for years and I have never found anything that worked. I didn't even know he was still looking for a cure. You must believe me Hermione, I never knew."

"He is telling the truth Hermione. I never asked Severus to continue his search for a cure."

"How did you manage to cure it, My Lord?"

"I didn't."

-Authors Note-

*So first thing. I wanted to take a second and thank all my reviewers and readers so far in this fanfic. Boy I can't believe I've it 40k for words! This is about the halfway point in this fic, I've got a couple chapters mostly written that are a little further in and I actually just finished the last chapter the other day. Now I just have to write all the in betweens! Back to this chapter though. I'm sure a lot of you saw the pregnancy coming right? Or did I maybe surprise a few of you? I know Voldemort seems a tad out of character towards Hermione BUT she's carrying is heir and he's trying to seduce her to truly be on their side. So here's the question I pose to you, let's see if anyone gets it. If Voldemort hasn't cured his infertility and isn't the babies Dad, why would he tell his death eaters that the child is his heir? And just how important is this child?


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me I am simply borrowing them to let out my Harry Potter fantasies! Also, I'm borrowing the concept of horcruxes but in this story there's a whole lot less of them._

*So the couple guesses I got were closeish, although one person got closer than the rest. Oh, I'm not sure why but there are a couple people who write me personal messages, just wanted to say thanks to them and that I really enjoyed seeing your take on where you thought this was going. Anyways, here's the chapter that explains everything.

_-Previously-_

_"No, I swear Hermione, I didn't know he was going to use you to carry is heir. I wasn't even aware that he could have children. He's had me looking for a cure for his infertility for years and I have never found anything that worked. I didn't even know he was still looking for a cure. You must believe me Hermione, I never knew."_

_"He is telling the truth Hermione. I never asked Severus to continue his search for a cure."_

_"How did you manage to cure it, My Lord?"_

_"I didn't."_

_-_Cont'd-

"Then how am I pregnant?" Hermione asked running through everything in here head.

"Have you and Severus not been...engaged in any activities as of late?"

"Well, yes, it I've cast contraception charms every time. I know I never forgot!"

"Ahh but there is an old potion that can be used to nullify that. Wizards used to use it on their wives when they wanted more heirs and had a reluctant wife."

"But when? When did you give it to me? Why? And wait, if the children is yours Severus, then why did you come in here calling it his heir?"

"I believe I can answer all of those questions but first I need to make sure everything has gone as planned. Please remove your robe and lay back Hermione. Severus I need you to stand as far away as possible, I don't want the child reciting to you instead of me."

Looking slightly confused Severus stood back, his eyes locked with Hermione's as the Dark Lord Hunched slightly to bring himself closer to her abdomen. He placed his hand against her stomach and she shivered as the warm jolt rushed through her body, making her toes curl I'm response. The Dark Lords hisses began quietly, his hand glowing slightly, but as his parseltongue grew louder the color from his hand shot through out the room, enveloping them all. Voldemort drew back quickly, a sickening smile plastered to his face.

"He is perfect. You have both done me a service I shall work the rest of time trying to repay you for."

"What as that? What do you mean he? Isn't it too early to tell that? Wait, how far along am I anyway?"

"It normally would be to early to tell that but your drink was not the only one unlaced with a potion. Severus tends to forget himself after a few drinks, he never does notice if the drink is a little off after that. Why do you think I was so insistent that of drink at our last revel Severus? So I took the liberty of ensuring my heir was a male, you, from my calculations are just about three weeks, you wouldn't have even noticed yet but that is how I needed it. As for what that was, that was him recognizing all of us, he's accepted the part of each of us that he shares."

"But if he isn't yours, how doe he recognize you? And why we're you speaking parseltongue to him?" Severus asked.

"Well he doesn't very well know Latin or English yet now does he? Parseltongue is instinctual, from the moment of conception if you have the gene then you recognize it."

"What are you two talking about parseltongue for?"

"Because that's-you understood it didn't you? When he was casting the spell, asking him if he recognized us, you understood?"

"Well yes, why shouldn't I have?"

"Because I wasn't speaking English or Latin, my dear. Clearly, your son is allowing you to borrow some of his gifts. Which I was rather hoping that would be the case."

"While under normal circumstances that would be incredibly interesting, I'm still trying to figure out how and why he recognizes you, My Lord."

"I'm sure you're aware of the type of bond Harry has to me because of his scar, because of the piece of my soul that rests in him."

"Yes, that's why he sees things when you're extremely happy or angry. It's also why you haven't been able to kill him in the past, because our wands are forged to protect us and killing Harry would be like killing a part of yourself."

"My, my, you are a clever girl. You do your ancestors proud Hermione. But yes, you are correct. Ideally that horcrux in Harry should have made me immortal, Harry as well, but when his mother sacrificed herself to save him, her power caused my soul to splinter instead of splitting evenly. It was never my intention to make Harry a horcrux, but her power recognized it as the only way to save her son but she wasn't powerful enough to sever my soul completely in I will never live a true life until that piece is restored."

"What does this have to do with the baby?"

"He is the vessel who will restore my soul. I took the other part to my soul, that should've been transferred into Harry had it been a true attempt to make him a horcrux, and placed it in your son. When the time comes, Harry will die and your son will be the horcrux I never intended to make. Isn't it grand? In Lily's attempt to save her son she gave me the key to my immortality? And think Hermione, your son will live forever because unless someone kills us both at the same time, he won't be able to be killed."

"I-I don't even know what to say. What am I supposed to tell people?"

"About that, the Order will eventually find out. So we are going to tell them you were captured and that is how I accomplished it."

"Can't we just lie and I can simply tell them I had a one night stand? Or that I've been having a relationship behind their backs with Severus?"

"Oh you will be telling them that. Severus is going to go to Dumbledore tomorrow morning in fact and tell him the ball went terribly wrong. That I had a plan for you all along but he was unaware of it and then, like the masterful spy he is, he's going to cry his woes of how he is worried for you and his child that you are carrying. Did you get that Severus?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"You will find Dumbledore at the Orders Headquarters tomorrow morning Severus. I want you to do this emotional display in front of every single person present at the Order meeting. Then you will insist they develop a plan to rescue her. I will have her at Malfoy Manor, under guard of only a dozen minor death eaters, you will capture whichever ones are too stupid to die or run. When they take you back Hermione you will act besotted with Severus, convince them you're in love with him. Dumbledore will figure out everything else."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Now take the girl, carry her she is still most likely to weak from the ritual, and put her to bed. I will get you in the morning when it is time to play your part."

-Break-

"Help! Someone!" Severus screamed falling to his knees as the floo deposited him at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What's wrong Severus? Are you alright? Where are you hurt? Someone get Pomfrey!"

"No! No!" he gasped out trying to catch his breath.

"We have to form a team, right now. He took her Dumbledore. She's gone. Oh gods who knows what he did to her last night. He sent me out half way through the party, told me she'd be fine and when I got back the other death eaters told me he'd taken her right after I left. They could be in so much danger." he practically cried.

"Who? Who did they take Professor?" Harry asked, his tone worried, as he looked at the man still kneeling on the floor. He had never seen his Professor this frantic, it must be something terrible.

"Hermione."

"Who else does he have Severus? I need to know how many people to expect when you all arrive back."

"Only Hermione. He only took her."

"Oh! But you said they."

"I was referring to the baby, Pomfrey, I apologize. It's just Hermione that he's taken." Severus said getting up from his knees.

"What baby?" cried Ronald who was standing back towards the door to the kitchen with his mother. "Whose baby does she have? And where the bloody hell did it come from?"

"She is pregnant you imbecile and it is my child. I do not think I need to tell you where it came from, I'm sure Miss Brown has thoroughly showed you." Severus said in almost a growl.

"Severus-when did this happen?" Dumbledore asked watching his potions Professor closely.

"I am sorry Albus. I have no problems answering your questions but we must leave now. The Dark Lord has left on a day trip to Russia and he took the majority of the inner circle with him. I'm not sure how many death eaters he has guarding her but they will mostly be lower ranks. I've no idea what time he is due back and we are wasting precious time. This is my child and the woman I love and if you do not want me blowing my cover by storming in alone I would suggest you get a team together now." with that said he turned on his heel and moved towards his room on the fourth floor to change robes. "There better be a team ready to go when I get back down here or I am leaving without them." he shouted over his shoulder.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this? She is his student! How could you possibly allow something like this to happen."

"But she is not is student Molly, she hasn't been since the beginning of term and they have been working very closely on an important mission for the Order. While I do not think their relationship comes at the best time, I cannot fault either of them for finding each other in a time like this." Dumbledore sighed.

"I bet he slipped her a potion! No way would 'Mione sleep with that greasy bat." Ron said quickly.

"I'll have you know she's done much, much," Severus snapped towards the boy, "more than just sleep with me. Who is going?"

"I am." Harry said quickly. "Don't tell me know. Mione is like my sister, no way am I not going so I can rescue her."

"Fine, Potter can go. It'll be all lower levels so he should not be in any immediate danger, besides it'll give him some field experience. Who else?"

"Everyone here is going, Hermione is too important to risk not getting her out just because we don't have enough man power. Severus, if you will?" Dumbledore said indicating Severus could take the lead.

"Remus, Arthur, Molly, and Albus, you'll be apparating on the left side of the Manor. Minerva, Sirius, Fred and George, you'll be taking the right side. Potter, Weasley, you'll be going in with me from the head."

"But shouldn't they be with the bigger groups to protect them?"

"No, no one will open fire on me at first. Everyone we come across will think at first that I've captured them and by the time they realize any different it won't matter. Take these portkeys," he said levitating a bag to each group and handing their to Harry. As you take the death eaters out attach the portkeys and activate them, Kingsley will be ready to receive them. Your teams will go through the side entrances on your sides, there is a large atrium as you come out of the entrance hallways, stay there and wait for everyone to arrive. Are there any questions?"

"What am I doing?" Ginny asked.

"You will assist Pomfrey here, make sure you have a few cots set up, any potions you many need, especially for Hermione and the baby Pomfrey. Any other questions? No? Let's go then."

-Break-

"Get that portkey on him Weasley. We don't bloody have all night!" Severus hissed.

Ron attached the portkey to the death eater lying at his feet, tapped it twice and then moved towards is team as the body disappeared. They headed towards the atrium, three rode death eaters going down before Harry and Ron could even raise their wands. Severus kept moving, not stopping to see if the boys had caught up. There was no one behind them and he couldn't afford to slow down, the Dark Lord had given him very strict instructions. He only had an hour left and they all had to be out of there.

"The atrium is right up here. When we get in, we should be the last group to arrive, I want you both to split, Potter go with the Weasley's, Ron stay near your brothers. I'll head the group, when we get near the death eaters guarding her you are both to stay towards the middle of your groups. I want no surprises. Do not think for one second I will protect you over her, she's my main concern, so no screw ups or random acts of heroism Potter."

"Yes sir." Harry responded, Ron scowling behind him.

-Break-

"This was too easy Severus." Dumbledore said as he watched the rest of their group attach portkeys to the eight out of twelve death eaters that we're guarding the wing Hermione was in. "What is Tom up to?"

"I don't know and to be honest I don't particularly care right now. Keep them out here, I'm going to get Hermione." with that Severus strode forward and shoved the door open, his wand in hand.

"Severus!" Hermione cried out from the bed. He saw the sheet wrapped tightly around what was clearly her naked body. _Why had he left her naked? The Dark Lord knew the Order would be with me. _As he reached her she threw her arms around his neck and whispered "they're all standing in the doorway. I'm supposed to be madly in love with you and Dumbledore isn't supposed t noticed the change in power quite yet so don't tell him anything about the baby Severus."

"I love you too darling." he said pushing her hair back from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. "I'm just going to carry you out of here, so just hold on."

He tucked the the sheet underneath her legs and scooped her up into his arms. She sighed and clung tightly to him, turning her face and whimpering into his chest.

"Is she alright Severus?" Albus asked.

"I believe but we won't be sure until we get her back to headquarters. I can apparate straight from here, are you all able to find your way out of her?"

"Yes, we'll see you in about ten minutes at Headquarters."

Severus turned and apparated on the spot and was immediately rushed by the schools mediwitch. Set her in the other room Severus." she said as she rushed him towards the door. Once he set her down, Poppy shooed him and Ginevra from the room.

"Are you alright sweetheart? What did they do? Any bleeding? Were you out under the cruciatus at all? Any curses that you're aware of?" Poppy drilled off quickly.

"I-I don't know." Hermione said bursting into tears.

"Oh shh, shh. I'll check you over from head to toe. Let's check on the baby first alright?"

"Ye-Yes please."

Poppy raised her wand and as she gently tapped Hermione's abdomen the room was filled with a quick smoke and the mediwitch was tossed against the wall. As the smoke cleared and the witch struggled to get to her feet Hermione looked on, her mouth opened in shock. What hadn't noticed was the old wizard standing in the doorway, mouth turned down in a grimace, having seen the whole display.

"Oh my dear child, what has he done to you?"

-End Chapter-

*So,I hope to lived up to expectations and hopefully no one saw this being the reason the baby is Voldemort's heir. Two chapters one week! I'm quite proud of myself to be honest! It'll be at least Sunday before impost another, possibly closer to Wednesday. So, here's the question I pose for you while you wait, let's see if anyone gets close. What do you think the Orders reaction will be to what happened to Poppy? Should I let them find out that the baby is Voldemorts heir or make them sweat it out for a little while?


	19. Chapter 19

*Okay I just want to clarify the whole Severus' baby but Voldemorts heir. It's Hermione's and Snape's child but Voldemorts had placed the torn piece of his soul inside of the baby, hence making it heir. The idea I had was that a horcrux freely given to an animate object(like the baby, Nagini) wouldn't be detrimental like the horcrux in Harry's which was a complete accident. The idea is that once he kills Harry, that torn piece of his soul, that's causing him to not be able to completely come back(hence the snake look), will transfer into the baby which will then make the torn piece a neatly severed piece. I hope that makes sense. As for the why their baby and how does that really make the child his heir. Well, you'll learn that in this chapter. So, enjoy! R & R!

-Start-

Hermione sat the next day, hands in her lap, looking down, or really just looking at anything besides the people in the room. Severus sat to her right, hand on her thigh which periodically squeezed to let her know he was there. _Damn he's good at this acting thing, I wish I'd been there to see him tell the Order that the Dark Lord had taken me. Voldemort, not the Dark Lord, only the Dark Lord in others presence. _Hermione sighed just before Dumbledore started talking.

"We need to know what happened Hermione."

"I already told you I can't remember. Would you like to root around in my head to be positive?" she asked, annoyance dripping at every word.

"No, no, child. I'm just not sure what to do at this point."

"What would you do anyway Albus? Hermione is fine, after I ran the diagnostics, the baby is fine. What more is there to do?" Severus asked.

"Be that as it may, there is clearly something wrong with that child."

"There is nothing wrong with my baby!" Hermione shouted out. "Just because you don't understand what happened doesn't mean there is something wrong! Im done with this meeting. I'm going to lay down in your room Severus, just come fetches when you're done." she said; she kissed him and quickly hurried from the room.

"Really Albus! What were you thinking attacking the child like that. She's just found out she's pregnant and then was taken by Voldemort. Could you have been anymore insensitive?" Minerva berated him.

"I do apologize, Severus please relay my message to Hermione. I'm simply worried, Tom never does anything without a purpose and he clearly took her for a reason. Perhaps her being pregnant had nothing to do with it but I highly doubt that."

"How would he have even known the girl was pregnant Albus? Really, she'd just barely found out herself."

"I am curious Severus, how did she find out so early that she was pregnant?"

"By a charm obviously Albus."

"I meant why did she even think to test this early? She would not have noticed any changes in her body yet."

"We had a slight lapse in memory a couple weeks ago and when her magic went awry a few days ago I realized the possibility so I cast the charm. It turned white, as expected, and we decided we wanted to keep it to ourselves."

"Her magic had already started to change before Tom took her?"

"Yes, that's how I realized that our mishap had resulted in a child."

"Severus, you do realize how unheard of that is, don't you? Usually women don't begin to have magical outbursts until they're at least four to five months along, when the child's magical core begins to function."

"I know that but Hermione does not and I did not want to worry her until I could do further research on it. For obvious reasons I would prefer it if we could keep this between us until I figure out why her magic is doing this so soon. She does not need any added stress and I don't want anything happening to her or the baby."

"You really care for her, don't you Severus?" Minerva asked looking at the man across from her.

"More than I even realized, Minerva."

"I have to wonder why Voldemort took her though. There has to be a reason and why in the world would you think taking her to the ball was a good idea in the first place Severus?"

"That, I admit, was my fault. I asked Severus to begin training her after they figured out the cure for Severus. She had begun putting herself in a position to be placed amongst Tom's ranks and I wanted to take advantage of it. Don't look at me like that, either of you. Did you really think I didn't know what she was up to? Or that she obliviated her two best friends? I know everything that goes on in that castle Severus, however I will admit, the two of you caught me off guard a little. As for the question I know is going through your head Minerva, I had no choice. We are in desperate need for another spy, Tom never tells everything to one person and if something should happen to Severus it could take us months if not longer to get someone amongst Tom's ranks."

"But surely there could've been another way? Or even someone else? She's a child Albus, normally she wouldn't have even graduated yet! It's your job to protect our students not allow them to become death eaters for whatever purpose you want!" she snapped. "Besides, what use will a lower level death after be to us anyway? She will never be allowed into his inner circle, not with her bloodline and that is if she even is able to make it to being marked!"

"She is already marked and sat at the inner table last night. He did an open initiation Albus. He even helped her tap into her powers, he knows how to control her powers and plans on teaching her so I do not believe we will be in need of your friends services."

"What in the devil are you on about Severus? She couldn't possibly have been marked, we all saw her earlier, she bore no mark. Perhaps you had a bit much to drink last night if you believe she was sitting at the inner table. Of all things, a muggleborn at the inner table for Voldemort."

"You haven't told her Albus? She has to know. Everyone will figure it out soon enough, Hermione's magic is not going to just cooperate and before long everyone will notice that she's more powerful. The more she taps into her magic, the more magic will radiate from her. Just like Voldemort. Just like you. Just like me. Tell Minerva and then come see Hermione and I tomorrow." Before another word was uttered in the room Severus had gotten up and walked straight out the door.

"I believe you owe me a very lengthy and apologetic explanation, Albus." Minerva sat, lips pursed, as she tried to wrap her head around everything that had just been said.

-Break-

He stared down at the young woman sleeping on his bed and decided it was best not to disturb her. Picking a book from his shelf he took a seat in his reading chair and quickly flipped to the pages he wanted to mull over. It didn't take him long, however, to realize any answer he was hoping to find here wasn't in the text. Frustrated he closed the book and levitated it back to the shelf. He looked at the girl again. _Pregnant. No matter if the Dark Lord has a piece of his soul in that child, he is mine. I'm going to be a father. If the Dark Lord will even allow me to see my son. What if he doesn't? Will Hermione be able to handle that? Hell I don't even know how Hermione is handling this! I should've known he was up to something when he insisted I 'enjoy her'. Father. I'm going to be a father. Hermione is going to lose any hope of coming out of this war with her life ahead of her. Now she will be tied down by an infant she never wanted, with someone she never wanted and she'll be ridiculed by the wizarding world!_ He sighed heavily and watched as Hermione turned and stretched in her sleep. The corners of his lips raised slightly as he saw the slight curve of her stomach. Regardless of anything else, he would not be the same Father his had been. _Wait. Why is her stomach curved? Was it like that yesterday? No, I would've noticed when I was doing the diagnostic tests. _

He quickly rose from the chair and headed down the stairs, back to the room where he'd left not thirty minutes prior.

"What is it Severus? I thought you'd have left by now." Albus asked.

"She was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her. I'm going to see if I can find anything out about what happened while he had her. I'll be back soon but if I am not back by night fall please see that Hermione gets back to Hogwarts and tell her I will be back and not to wait up."

He placed is hand over his mark and disapparated with a crack.

-Break-

"Severus I was not expecting you back quite so soon. I see everything went perfectly. How is Hermione? Has her magic returned yet?"

"Her magic is fine, as is the child's."

"The child's?"

"Yes, Pomfrey went to check Hermione when we brought her back and was thrown clear across the room by a blinding light. It took almost a whole minute for Hermione's stomach to stop glowing from the residual magic."

"That is-unexpected."

"Is it also unexpected if Hermione is already beginning to show? She is only three weeks, almost four from the diagnostic spells. There is no way she should be showing this early."

"I did not think this would happen, truly Severus. I believe it is their magic, Hermione's and the child's, making sure both of them live through this pregnancy. I knew the child would be powerful, with the bloodline of three founders, but my horcrux is the tipping point I believe. It's untested, obviously, in a fetus and I believed it would make a slight difference but I did not expect it to make this big of one."

"I have no idea what that means My Lord."

"Her pregnancy is simply developing faster to prevent the abundance of magic I'm harming her or the child. It is not unheard of, especially in pureblooded families, to not have a seven month pregnancy and still have a full term infant at birth. Even most muggles have slightly shortened pregnancies due to the child's magical abilities. Surely you know this?"

"Yes, yes, I've read all of that, but that would mean-" Severus collapsed the chair to his right and placed his head in his hands.

"We will simply have to monitor Hermione closely. Her pregnancy will go fasted but we do not know how fast. Most likely it will be much faster in the beginning, when his magical core is still developing and begins to function, it may slow down are it hits the half way mark. There is no way to know. By Hermione's magic is protecting her, no harm will come to her, that I promise. After all I would not want to harm my family, or the mother of my heir."

"I believe Albus is going to figure it out very soon, My Lord."

"Let him, it will only push Hermione closer to our side. Have you told them that she is a member of the inner circle?"

"Yes, Minerva looked none too pleased that Albus had knowingly let a child walk into your clutches. She will be even less pleased when she learns of Hermione's background and how it's all been kept a secret."

"Divide and conquer always has been the best strategy. If the Order stops believing in Dumbledore's ability to lead them, it is one more thing in our favor. The child already tipped the scales nicely, now we will just have to sit back and watch my plans unfold." Voldemort laughed.

"May I speak freely My Lord?"

"Of course, of course, Severus. I meant what I said last night, you are my right hand now. You will be apart of the decisions and between us and Hermione's brilliance, we will fix the wizarding world."

"Why Hermione? Why choose her to carry the child? You have so many loyal followers who would've gladly done this, who you knew were loyal to our cause. And why me?"

"Power. Hermione is the only witch alive who could accomplish carrying a child this powerful. You make the child more powerful Severus, the blood of three founders, it has never happened! Also, Hermione's child is the only one who could become a functioning horcrux. Why do you think Potter and I cannot both live at the same time?"

"I'm unsure My Lord."

"He was never meant to be a horcrux. His body doesn't recognize my soul so it is constantly fighting it. The longer my horcrux is in him, the harder it will be for him to fight it, the more power that is drained from me. He is slowly becoming more powerful and I am becoming weaker. When Potter dies, my torn soul will go into the child. Your son will recognize my soul because we share the bloodline from Salazar. He will truly be my heir because he will be a part of me. As he grows his magic will be more powerful than you can imagine Severus and because he is a horcrux I will be able to draw from is power when I need it. Don't you see? I couldn't have picked anyone else."

-Authors Note-

*So I know this is a little shorter but it seemed like a good place to stop. Hopefully it cleared some things up for anyone who was confused. Also, good news for anyone who has kept up with the story this long. After over 40,000 words and 19 Chapters, this will be the LAST one with no real Hermione/Snape action. I'm not promising smut central but their relationship is going to pick up next chapter. I mean come on, they're having a kid! Hope you enjoyed!


	20. Chapter 20

"What happened Hermione? How long has this even been going on? Why didn't you tell us? We're supposed to be your best friends." Harry said quietly as her and Ron sat at the end of Hermione's bed in the make shift hospital wing in Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, please enlighten us as to when you started fucking the greasy bat of the dungeons!" Ron spat, glaring at the girl he'd thought loved him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell either of you, I was—afraid of how you might respond. It just-happened, when I started working with him a couple months ago, he was harsh yes but there was just something-" she trailed off and looked longingly at the wall, effectively making Ron gag.

"This is bloody crazy! " he said striding across the room and slamming the door behind him.

"It's just a lot to swallow Hermione, he'll come around. Why were you at that ball though? You of all people have no business being there."

"Don't you see Harry? We need another spy, what happens in something happens to Severus? We'd be left so far in the dark we would never survive; I'm a way for us to stay afloat if something were to happen. I'm the backup spy."

Harry scoffed before speaking "I find it hard to believe that Voldemort just opened his arms wide to a muggleborn, Hermione, I mean no offense but being the brightest witch of our age can only get you so far."

"That thinking, Mr. Potter, is why Hermione has successfully infiltrated the death eaters and you would've been dead had you been in her shoes. It is not just that she is the brightest witch of her age but also that she has magic that many of them would dream of and she can control it, she is the best friend of Harry Potter and the lover to one of the Dark Lords most loyal servants. Can you still not see why being a muggleborn would not matter nearly as much when given her other attributes?" Severus hissed from his spot near the door as he casually leaned against its frame.

"I guess when you put it that way it sounds as if she's a good fit but-How could you let her do this?" Harry raged jumping to his feet. "If you love her so much, how could you let her sacrifice everything to become a—a"

"Death eater. Just say it Harry, it'll make you feel better. I'm a death eater and there isn't anything anyone can do about it. I'm in and like it or not I will remain so until the fall of the Dark Lord. I will never be Hermione Granger, pure best friend to the Boy Who Lived. Everyone has to make sacrifices Harry, you, Ronald and even myself. I'm still waiting for you two boys to figure that out."

Harry visibly deflated, shaking his head a few times before slinking from the room quietly and leaving Hermione and Snape to themselves.

"How are you Severus?" she asked quietly.

"Foolish girl, you're asking how I am? How are you? Do you truly remember nothing?" He asked as he flicked his wand throughout the room casting privacy charms.

"I really don't, he just told me about how he'd modified the mark for me and then- he told me how special I was to him and not to forget it." She said raising her eyes to look him in the face.

"I see. I was able to run a diagnostic on you right after the burst of magic earlier while you were unconscious, he is fine, in case you were curious. Also, I did not want to alarm anyone before I could speak with you so I cast a notice me not charm on your" he gestured towards her stomach before lifting the charm and watched her mouth form a perfect O.

"How is this possibly? I'm only three weeks along, possibly coming up on four. I know I'm a little underweight but I'm not this underweight! Oh gods, it's not more than one is it? I'm not even ready to be a Mum to one let alone two or three. Will I even get to be a Mum? Will he take away my son? Will he take away our son Severus?" she asked almost hysterically.

"Calm down, breath." Severus said as he placed his hand lightly on hers while he sat down gently on the bed. "Deep breathes. You need to stay as calm as possible, we don't want any more bursts of magic today, or anytime in the near future for that matter. Shhh, shhh." He said quietly in her ear, arms rightly around her until he felt her face bury into the crook of his neck and inhale deeply. "All better now?" He smiled slightly as he felt her nod against his shoulder. She pulled back and he noticed the light blush that danced across her cheeks.

"Sorry for that. I'm just, a little overwhelmed."

"And you have every reason to be. As for your questions. I doubt you have read much into wizarding pregnancy but- -"

"Oh of course! Pregnancy tends to be a little shorter, especially when the child's magic is very strong. That makes complete sense but is it usually this quick?"

"Why I thought there might be a subject you hadn't read on I'm not sure. Anyway, your pregnancy will most likely be much quicker in the beginning while his core is establishing itself and developing to its full extent but then it will slow down and the end should be fairly normal."

"Perfect I get to be fat for the right amount of time. That somehow seems completely unfair, aren't wizards supposed to be a little more advanced?" she said huffing slightly earning a slight chuckle from Severus.

"As I was saying the end of your pregnancy should be normal but because of the circumstances I'm not quite sure what to expect. We will have to monitor you closely and since I seem to be one of the only ones who can do any diagnostic spells on you at the moment we will make sure that you stay close to me at all times. For your concern it is only one, I was able to check that myself earlier and as for the sex well I wouldn't be able to tell now anyway but we've already been told that was sabotaged so you'll be expecting a boy in the next, I'd guess five months."

"We."

"Excuse me?"

"We will be expecting a boy unless—well unless you want nothing to do with him? Or if the Dark Lord wants neither of us to have anything to do with him? How will I protect him Severus?"

"I will do everything in my power to protect him Hermione. And you. I never imagined I would have a family, I especially did not expect it to happen during war time but please trust me when I tell you I will die before I see harm to my family."

-Break-

"What do you think Voldemort even wanted with the girl Albus?"

"I believe it has something to do with the child. Originally I believed it was Hermione the prophecy spoke of but now I question the validity of my assumption. I am just unsure where the child fits in, what would Tom want with a baby? He is not the type to want an heir, he plans to live forever so what use could a second be? Besides the baby is seemingly Severus's and I do not believe he would lie about the child being his. I am missing something somewhere in this puzzle Minerva I'm just not sure what."

"How are we going to handle this Albus?" Minerva asked as she paced the room. "How could you keep this prophecy from us? This could've all been avoided."

"I thought that it only pertained to Hermione, Minerva. I did not want to concern anyone with another prophecy when we had Hermione safe and in our grasp. She has always been extremely dedicated to Harry and still is, look at what she's done. She's taken her own horrible situation and turned it into something amazing; she's infiltrated the inner circle of Tom's followers on her initiation night. Perhaps having her work with Severus and the two of them becoming involved was the best thing that could have happened."

"I don't see how that could be the case. You are playing with a child's life and now she is going to be a mother! How could you Albus? Our job is to protect them not toss them into Voldemort's hands!" Minerva screamed at him.

"Everything will work out Minerva, I promise. Now let us retire for the night, we have an early Order meeting tomorrow where I will induct Harry, Hermione and Ron and then I will tell them everything."

-Break-

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, clothes littering the floor around her, as she gazed at her body, hands lightly running over her stomach. She watched amazing at the yellow light that seemed to follow her fingertips across her stomach as though her son was inside mimicking her movements. She heard the door creak and turned quickly, hand quickly reaching for her wand.

"I apologize. I will wait outside."

"Don't be silly Severus, come in. I'm sorry, I was so caught up I didn't hear you and when the door creaked I just reacted off instinct. Come on, it's nothing you haven't seen before, obviously." She giggled gesturing to her slightly rounded stomach.

"Have you seen anything like this? I've never read about anything even resembling it." She said running her fingertips across her belly and watching as a look of amazement flashed quickly across his face as he saw the yellow light trailing behind her fingers.

"That's amazing." He breathed, taking a step towards her.

"Here, give me your hand, let's see if he responds to you like he does me." She placed his hand against her stomach and sucked in her breath.

"What is it?" he asked looking down amazing.

"It's so warm. The second you touched me, it's like someone just placed a heater against my belly. And look, you're glowing too! I think he knows us."

"Perhaps, I'm simply glad that I haven't been thrown across the room yet."

Hermione laughed and reached down to take his hand. "Thank you Severus."

"Whatever for?"

"For trying to make this easy for me. For trying to make this feel real even when it isn't."

"It can be."

"What do you mean? How could this possibly be real? We're in a war. I'm carrying a child with a piece of the Dark Lord in him and we don't even know if the Dark Lord is going to try and take him from us or let us raise him. You only slept with me on his orders, and even though we've developed a good partnership you'll never see me as anything but your know it all student."

"Hermione, I stopped thinking of you as my know it all student when you imperio'd me because you were working towards something you believed in. I know it may come as a shock to you, but in that moment you gained my respect. I was bloody well pissed off but you were so determined I could not help but admire it. As for this not being able to be real, it can be as real as you want it. I do not want my child, no matter if he has a piece of the Dark Lords soul in him, to grow up like I did. I want him to have parents who get along and if possible," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "parent's who can show him what love is."

"I'm not sure I'm capable of love Severus."

"Then we will try and learn together."

*I hope this isn't too OOC but it's a fanfic for a reason and obviously J.K.R. isn't writing it so please don't be too mad! I know I promised Hermione/Severus action but this is what you're getting for now, not sexy Snape but a softer side because I always imagine if he had a family he'd never want the child growing up without parents who loved one another and he seems too loyal and possessive to not want to protect his family. Sorry this chapter is so short but it just seemed to end there and I wanted to get this posted for y'all, I meant to a couple days ago but hadn't had the chance. I just finished writing the chapter where Hermione gives birth and I put the finishing touches on the last chapter a few days ago. Not sure how many chapters will be between now and the birth but I'm thinking at least six. Sound good? Coming up next is the meeting with the Order. How does everyone think THAT goes? Hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Chapter 21

"Where is Hermione?" Severus asked as he looked at the table full of people.

"We thought it best to let her rest. She doesn't need to be subjected to ts, besides if she wakes I'm sure she'll come downstairs." Poppy said.

"I see. Well let's get this meeting started, I'd like to go back and check on her and the baby again as soon as possible. What news do we have?"

"There is not much news when it comes to things you know Severus but I did need you to explain some things to everyone as I go through the motions of explaining everything." Dumbledore responded. At Snape's nod he went about explaining everything, how Voldemort learned of an ancient prophecy, how Hermione had learned of it somehow and decided to take things into her own hands, how she'd begun spying for the order and finally about the baby.

"So the prophecy is more about her or the child?"

"I'm unsure now. Especially with the new found information about the founders bloodlines...Severus?"

"The child Hermione carries has three of the four founders bloodlines so he will be exceptionally skilled in magics and have quite a it of persuasion over the castle."

"I do not believe that is all though. There is something else going on Severus, the child shielded itself from Poppy, will let no one near Hermione other than yourself and after her recollection of the night with Voldemort it is hard to say what he has done. We will need to keep a very close eye on her and-"

"No worries headmaster, I'm not going to suddenly run away." Hermione said standing in the doorway. Severus Italy moved to her side running a few diagnostic spells before speaking. "Have you tried your magic today? It seems that your stores have replenished , although I wouldn't suggest any wandless magic right now."

"Yes, yes, that's how I transfigured this." she said pointing to the sundress she was in that had been her hospital gown. "Stubborn chit," he said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "I told you no magic until I checked you."

"I know Severus but I felt amazing once I woke up from my nap, you weren't there and I wanted to come downstairs; I'm famished!"

"What is it?" Moody growled from across the table.

"What is what?" Dumbledore asked.

"What is that things growing in her? It's pulsing it's dark magic, I can see it." he said leaning forward, eye spinning madly as he watched Hermione instinctively put a hand over her stomach.

"Moody it's a child! There is no way you'd be able to sense their magic and even if you could it's not as though they could be born with dark magic."

"Yes well it shouldn't have been able to too you across the room either Poppy but it did. Besides, look at her, she's grown since last night even. No pregnancy moves this fast, even at wizarding standards. Whatever's in there is no child." Moody barely had time to draw his wand before he was knocked clear across the room by an unknown magic.

Severus stood gazing at Hermione, eyes blackened, breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her face towards is shoulder, away from everyone else. "I apologize for the magical outburst but I'd appreciate it if you did not speak of my child that way. There are few things I hold dear to me in this world, he and Hermione are two of them." Severus said pointing the blame on him. He did not see, however, the look of worry quickly move across Dumbledore's face as he watched the display of power from Hermione.

"How did this even happen?" Molly asked waving her hand between the two as Hermione was wrapped in Severus's arms, nose pressed into the side of his neck.

"I thought Albus sufficiently covered that last night?"

"I'm sorry I just have a very hard time believing that you two simply became close because she was helping you cover classes while you were suffering the after effects of a curse. It's unlike you Severus."

"You don't know me Molly so it may in fact be exactly like me."

"That's exactly what I mean though. I've known you for twenty years almost and I've barely gotten to know you. I've also never seen you so much as glance at a student,let alone seduce one." Molly said finished and then listened to Severus begin to chuckle lightly.

"I assure you Molly I did not take advantage of a student by seducing her. Hermione was quite in her right mind and also more than willing." Severus said causing Hermione to sigh before she pulled back.

"Fine since clearly no one will be able to let this go until I tell you my side her you are. Don't interrupt me, don't pull the whole 'but you' only a child' comments and after today don't bring it up. I seduced Draco Malfoy, or rather, I let him think he was seducing me. I used him to my advantage. Then Severus figured it out and I realized why should I bother with a lower level death eater when I had an inner circle member at my disposal. So if anyone took advantage of someone, Molly, I assure you, I seduced Severus for my own personal needs. Apparently," she drawled in a very Malfoy like manner causing Harry and Ron to flinch and the twins to lean forward more clearly captivated by the new is to Hermione Granger, "he filled more than just the personal needs I originally intended." at Hermione's words Molly gasped.

"But-but, you're only a child! Severus would never let itself be seduced by a girl."

"I thought I said I didn't want to hear that. I mean honestly Molly look around you. There are no children at this table and there haven't been in years. Don't you realize how many times we've come close to death? I can't and won't sit back any longer to play the helpless book worm any longer. All of us," she said indicating to where Ron, Ginny and Harry sat, "have earned our right to sit at this table, we've earned the right to make decisions and it's time we all," she said blatantly staring at Harry and Ron, " started acting like we're in a war and not joy riding through life."

"I agree with Hermione, Molly. They, along with a few others at Hogwarts, have not been children for many years. Perhaps it is time for us to have a formal induction ceremony, it's time Harry learned to lead the people so dedicated to him." Dumbledore said.

"But they aren't dedicated to me!" Harry said visibly gulping. "They're dedicated to the cause, to killing Voldemort."

"Oh Harry don't you understand yet?" Hermione asked looking at m with something akin to pity. "It's never just been about the cause. No one would believe in this cause if it weren't for you. You're the Boy Who Lived, the only one to ever go against Voldemort and live, and the first time you were just a baby. Without you there's no will to go against Voldemort." Hermione said.

"But I don't know the first thing about leading an army."

"Then learn."

-Break-

"Are you alright?" Severus questioned as he walked into the bedroom.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Moody just called our son a thing and you threw him across the room Hermione, so I can think of many reasons why you would it be alright. What happened?"

"Honestly?" she said turning her face up towards his. He nodded as he pulled her towards him.

"I have no idea. I just got angry and my magic just released, there was nothing I could do to stop it, it that wasn't even the worst part Severus." she whispered.

"What was? What's bothering you Hermione?"

"I didn't want to. I didn't want to stop it."

-Break-

**Two Weeks Later**

Voldemort paced through out his library, ignoring everything around him as he waited on Severus to respond to his call. The girl was having a much stronger reaction to the pregnancy than he had originally anticipated, at this rate the boy would be born before he was able to transfer the rest of his soul into him and that would require a much different approach than he'd been planning. The soft pop of someone landing in the room roused him from his thoughts.

"My Lord." Severus said bowing low.

"Really Severus, there is no one else near, no need for such formalities when it is just the two of us. How is Hermione?"

"Her health and the child's are fine. The pregnancy seems to be slowing down a little now, the child is measuring right around fifteen weeks which is almost normal for a wizarding pregnancy. I believe in the next month it will have slowed to a completely normal pace."

"Good, good. But how is Hermione handling it?"

Severus sighed and hunched his shoulders slightly. "She is dealing with it as can be expected My Lord. I believe what hurts her the most is some in the Order are looking at her differently. They are looking at her as they look at me, fear and distrust but she is well. Potter and Weasley have not been as forthcoming when spending time with her but she seems to have peaked the interest of the Weasley twins."

"Perfect. The Weasley boys are just an added bonus, we will see if they can not be- swayed when the time comes. How are her powers? Is she better controlled with them now?"

"That is debatable. She is much easier to anger so I have been trying to keep her away from certain people because I do not want them realizing it is the child, if it is in fact the child, that I'm still unsure of."

"I believe it's both in all honesty Severus. Her powers are still waking, adding the pregnancy to that was a little dangerous on my part but it needed to be done. The boys power will be exceptional, I am hoping he inherits his mother and fathers brilliance. Truly Severus had you two not had the founders bloodlines, I believe I still would have picked you. The two of you, together, will be an unstoppable force once her heart is truly in it."

"And what of mine?"

"Ahh Severus, we both know that you developed a certain fondness for the girl the minute you realized she was willing to sacrifice everything for knowledge. She is so much like you were when you first came to me, the difference is that you never had the love of the Order, so you didn't have anger as strong as hers will be."

"What do you mean My Lord?"

"Don't you see Severus? They will hate her for this once Dumbledore discovers the boy. You were angry for being ignored and ostracized but Hermione, she has had their love, loved them back, they will make her choose and she will hate them for it."

"What if she doesn't choose you My Lord?"

"She will never willingly choose me Severus. She will choose you. She will choose your son."

-Break-

"Something must be done about that abomination." Moody growled as he leaned further over the table.

"It's a child Mad Eye, what exactly would you have us do? Hermione is the mother, she'll raise him right. Besides, we aren't even sure if the prophecy is about the child. I personally believe its Hermione, without her I don't think we'd be able to win the war. Especially because Harry and Ron have depended on her so much rough the years without her I doubt they'd have lived this long. Look at everything she's done."

"Yes, she's fucked a Malfoy to get to the death eaters and then wedged her way into Severus's bed to become a member of the inner circle. How do we know she is even still dedicated to our side? Look at what she did to Poppy! And I'm not all convinced she isn't the one who tossed me across the room."

"Don't be absurd Moody, she had her face hidden in Severus' shoulder, most likely because you'd just insulted her unborn child. This conversation is done here Moody, just leave it be. Dumbledore knows what he's doing."

"I won't leave it be. That child is evil, pure dark magic just like that scar on Harry's head it pulses with dark magic."

"Harry's scar?"

"Yes, of course. I told Dumbledore years ago that Harry's scar radiated dark magic, it's why I can't stand being around him for longer than the meetings, gives me a bloody headache. I assure you the magic in Hermione is much stronger than Hermione."

"Have you told Dumbledore about this?"

"I didn't get a chance with her and Severus in here. I was afraid I might get tossed across the room again. Do you see now why it's so important for us to do something about this?"

"A little more but I mean really Moody what are you going to do, convince Hermione her son is evil? Convince her to de the child far away so Voldemort can't get a hold of him? Or perhaps you've completely gone crazy and you'll just suggest she get rid of him!" Sirius barked out, clearly agitated with where the conversation had gone.

"If she won't get rid of it, then I will."

-Author's Note-

*Here's the chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, been really busy with classes and I have an upcoming vacation that I'm trying to get ready for. I hope you like it, this is the turning point chapter for Hermione and her relationship with both the Order and Voldemort. So any guesses as to where it's going? Will Hermione realize how dangerous hers and Snape's child is or will she do anything she can to protect her growing family?


	22. Chapter 22

* So I'm kind of excited for this chapter because it's got a small smidgen of one of my FAVORITE characters, who, will become quite important a little later in the story. Enjoy and R&R!

-Start-

"What do you think they'll do Severus?"

"What do you mean?" he asked turning is heads towards where she was perched in the window seat.

"About him." and as though he didn't know who she was speaking of she laid her hand across the slight bulge of her stomach and turned towards him.

"I know he's got a part of Him inside of him but so does Harry and Harry isn't evil. Our son won't be either, if we raise him right, right?"

"I shouldn't think, with a mother like you, he will be anything other than a studious Gryffindor through and through." Severus said pushing the hair back from her face.

"Is this real for you Severus?" she asked catching him off guard.

"I assure you there is nothing more real than my child growing inside of you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." she sighed. "I meant this. Whatever this is between us. Is it real for you?"

"I have-affection for you. I believe it could become more, if you would permit me to court you."

Hermione giggled before turning her head away from Severus, trying to stifle the girlish giggles that she couldn't seem to control.

"I was unaware I'd said something of amusement." he said stiffly.

"Oh Severus, I'm sorry, it's just, funny. This whole situation is so funny and then you go and act like you want to, what was it you said , 'court' me. I cannot imagine we would ever come together on our own like this."

"Do you disbelieve it that much? Is it so hard to imagine two of the best minds the wizarding world has ever seen coming together on their own accord?"

"Severus have you forgotten that I imperio'd you?" she whispered harshly.

"Certainly not but if I am honest with myself Hermione I think my-affection for you began then, even if I was beyond angry."

"I'm sorry, now I truly believe I'm misunderstanding you. You couldn't have possibly just said you started fancying me because I took your will away and used dark magic on you."

"That is exactly what I said."

"Merlin you're confusing. No wonder you don't date if that's what it takes to get you into bed."

"I assure you that is not what it takes to get me into bed, as you well know."

"No it takes the Dark Lord threatening you to do you job to get you into bed." she spat out and quickly turned her head away from him again, blinking back the tears she refused to spill and berating herself for getting emotional.

"Is that what is bothering you about this-situation you are in with me?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"No."

"Don't be like that Hermione. Talk to me, we are in this together, if no one else will understand you know that I will. I want to make this work, I never expected to have a child but I always thought, when I was younger, that if I would have children I'd love their mother very much."

"How can we afford to love when we're at war and our son is right in the middle of it? How can we allow ourselves to love when, if we do, the Dark Lord will be to thank for it? Will our love not be tainted?"

"Then in that case," Severus said kneeling down, " it will be a perfect love for two people who will be tainted from a war that has asked for things we were it ready to let go of. We can make this work Hermione, if you would like. If not I will still stand by you and our son, you are my only family and I will not see anything happen to you as long as I'm alive." Severus responded looking at her. She reached out a hand and delicately placed her palm against his cheek, her thumb tracing the outline of his chin before traveling to his lips.

"Alright." she sighed.

"I knew they had to have called you the brightest within of your age for something." Severus said sarcastically.

"Pretty words followed by biting humor. I knew they had to have called you a snarky bat for something."

"Impertinent witch."

"Stubborn old man."

"I will show you just how stubborn this old man can be." he growled before lifting her out of the window seat and carrying her to the bed.

-Break-

"Oh gods I think I, going to be sick." Ron said walking into the room, a little green around the gills.

"Not feeling well then?" Harry asked looking up from his Quidditch Through the Ages book Hermione had bought for him.

"You would be to if you'd just heard what I did." Ron said making a face before throwing himself onto the couch.

"Well? What did you hear?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Snape."

"Oh Ron, he isn't that bad."

"When he's fucking Hermione he is!"

"Ew."

"My thoughts exactly!" Ginny said rounding the corner. "Have you been upstairs?" she asked.

"No, thankfully. Sounds like I'd be running down here anyway and from the look on your face I'd say you were run down here too."

"Sure was, didn't know Hermione could be that loopy loud. At least one of us is enjoying the hols break."

"Ugh, really Ginny. I didn't need to hear that."

"Oh don't act so bloody-"

"virginal little brother." Fred and George said as they hopped the last two steps.

"Don't they know what I silencing charm is?"

"From the sounds of it they got a little carried away and forgot." Fred said.

"Hopefully it ends soon."

"Not bloody likely, that is." Ron responded.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"When has Snape ever been quick about something so painful for us?" Ron said.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter and for a few minutes they forgot about the...slight commotion going on upstairs.

-Break-

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny said as Hermione walked into the kitchen heading towards the cupboard.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione said turning to the kitchen full of Weasley's and Harry. "Hi everyone." the boys nodded or said a quick hi and went back to what they were doing previously.

"Check mate." Ron said grinning triumphantly.

"I swear I think you cheat! I completely changed tactics this time around and you still beat me."

"Perhaps you should practice more and whine less Potter." Severus drawled sarcastically.

The whole room was silenced as everyone realized who was in the room. All the boys stared straight at the table, refusing to look up.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong. I came down and you barely said hello but not even one comment that should earn you a detention when Severus is being a git?" Hermione asked looking from person to person. "Well, explain yourselves, what'd you do now?"

"Oh-Weee didn't do anything wrong." Ginny said smirking.

"Didn't sound like anyone was doing anything wrong." Ron murmured.

"Oh." Hermione said blushing furiously.

Severus turned from the doorway and walked towards the fireplace. _Damn, I can't believe I acted like such a hormonal teenager, forgetting privacy charms. Stupid. _

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she rounded the corners.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave because of that, they were only joking."

"I'm out leaving on their account and you have nothing to be sorry for. I am simply heading to headquarters to give an update as I promise Him and then I'll go to Hogwarts to make sure our new quarters are finished. I'll come back for you later this evening most likely around 5 and perhaps we can go into muggle London for dinner before heading-home?" he finished uncertain. He watched a smile light up her face before she answered.

"That'd be lovely, Severus." she said and then gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later tonight then." she turned and headed back towards the kitchen and as he stepped into the fireplace he saw her smile one last time before disappearing around the corner.

Severus couldn't help but wonder if she would still be smiling this time next week.

-Break-

"Ah, Severus, you are late today? We're you kept up late?" Voldemort asked suggestively.

"No My Lord, rather I was-delayed this morning."

"Wonderful. She is clearly lustful for you but has she fallen madly in love with you yet? Since you are here and she is not I'd imagine the answer is no. I need her on our side Severus, I would hate to take the boy from his mother. Besides, I would have to leave him in her care until adulthood and that would obviously be impossible. She must be the one to train him Severus and you must make sure she is here, on our side, to do it. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, My Lord. I am working on that I assure you, I want her here as much a you do My Lord." Severus answered.

"Yes," Voldemort responded looking at Severus critically, "I'd imagine you would like her here and-with you, willingly. She is inherently dark Severus,mince she realizes the Order has nothing to offer her, she will come willingly to us because that is where you will be. Keep introducing her to things Severus, as I have said before, the two of you will be brilliant. After all, it's been Seen."

"Seen My Lord? By who?"

"The girl we took, she has been most cooperative."

"Are you speaking of Miss Lovegood?"

"Of course, you did not think I simply took her for the fun of it did you?"

"I did not know what to think My Lord. I did not think to question your decision. Did she not, come willingly though My Lord?"

"She did, I went myself to retrieve her and when I apparated she was there, standing among the wildflowers. I tell you she did the most, strange thing, even in my opinion. She looked at me and simply asked "purple or yellow?" as held up two wildflowers. I told her I did not care and she said "I believe you prefer the purple", placed it in her hair and said "now I am ready to leave with you". I offered her my hand and we apparated here. She looked as if she were waiting for me their Severus."

"Perhaps she was, My Lord. Not everyone is as opposed to us as they once were. Especially one that Sees, if she truly does."

"Oh she does Severus. She says she has given only one prophecy in her life but that she mostly Sees,which I am fine with. Very few people have both talents and even rarer that they have both before their reach their age of majority."

"That is true My Lord and perhaps she will develop the Sight as well, since she has said she already gave one prophecy."

"That is my hope. She will be down shortly, I would prefer if you wait for her before you take your leave."

"Who is watching her?"

"No one, she has said she has no wish to leave and from what I could see in her mind she was telling the truth besides, she knows I would simply take her back."

Severus nodded his head once in acknowledgement and sat down in the chair to his left. He contemplated what this could mean, the Lovegood girl staying with the Dark Lord willingly. If she had the sight, did she know that he would triumph ultimately. Had Hermione and he unknowingly given the Dark Lord the weapon he needed to win this war?

"My Lord?" Severus asked leaning forward.

"Yes, Severus?"

"What was Miss Lovegood's single prophecy about?"

"You, Professor Snape." Luna said dreamily as she stepped into the door.

"Me? No, it was clearly about another, I refuse to be a part of all these blasted prophecies. Now, I'll ask again, Miss Lovegood, who is the prophecy about?"

"Perhaps you would prefer to hear it, since you do not believe it?" she asked. He tilted his head for her to continue.

_With orders to flee to the Light_

_The Raven did fly_

_To which Lord he allies_

_Shall make one Lord cry_

_His choice will tip_

_The balance of fair_

_And Dark will reign true_

_For thanks of his heir_

_The Founders two _

_Bound to each side_

_The broken trust, new love_

_Shall be her divide_

_The Phoenix will rue_

_The mother they shunned_

_For love of her babe_

_To him she shall run _

_If he is worthy of thee_

_But if he shall fail_

_Than none will it be_

"Do you see now Professor? It is you and your place in this war."

"It speaks of Hermione? And...our son?"

"It does speak of Hermione and your child, as you know, will be a very large part to this war regardless of which side Hermione ends up on. But let me be clear, you will not win this war without her Tom." Luna said looking Voldemort in the eye.

Severus watched as his Lord bowed his head in acknowledgement but did not correct her use of his muggle name. Death eaters had been killed for much less and he found it, curious, that he should let her when she had been here for mere months.

"Shall I tell the Order that I have seen Miss Lovegood and that she is in good health?"

"You will tell them that I am Voldemort's, mind, body and soul. His side is where I shall remain, it is where I belong." Luna answered before Voldemort was able. Severus turned to look at his Lord for confirmation but did not meet his eyes. Voldemort sat, his gaze locked on the young Seer, eyes penetrating her in an almost curious look. He gasped and pulled back his head quickly looking t the girl Witt the beginnings of rage.

"There are some things even you may not see, Tom. You know the laws of the Seers, the born Seers. I am not allowed to show you something of that level of importance, it could sway your choices and I-do not want that." she said reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Please be patient, you will know soon enough, I just need it to happen first."

"Will you always keep things from me?"

"Of course. I'm a Seer, born from my Mother, descended from the first born line, and taught to respect the balance. Even if I was fated to be on this side, with you, I will respect the Light and so should you. If you do not respect your foes, you will underestimate them and then you shall fall. Shall I meet you for dinner like usual?"

"Yes, you may go if you wish."

Luna nodded to Severus and stepped out of the room leaving behind two wizards to contemplate all the words she had said.

-Break-

"Is this to your liking Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he gazed around the bright earthy toned rooms he'd had the castle prepare for Severus and Hermione.

"Obviously not." Severus snapped. "It's got sunlight, no black, and screams of cheer and good fortune. However, Hermione will like it I believe." he finished with a scowl.

"Really Severus it's completely against policy to allow you to room together when you are not married. Could you not just marry the girl?"

"I refuse to place the burden of marriage on her head right now Albus with everything that has just happened."

"How would marriage be a burden? You are both in love with one another, do you have any reason to believe it would not work?" he asked attempting to find a loop hole in the relationship Severus and Hermione were projecting. For some reason, while he was supportive of it, it seemed rushed which was something neither of the usually did.

"I want to be sure before I marry someone, I love Hermione," Severus forced out hoping it sounded true, "but I watched my mother destroy herself in a loveless marriage and I will not do the same to my son."

"But it is not loveless, you just said so yourself."

"Neither was my mothers in the beginning and look where that got her. This conversation is over Albus, but, I will consider a-proposal but do not expect nuptials anytime soon."

"Fine, fine, my boy. I believe you two are incredibly well suited. I'll look forward to being able to have a Mrs. Snape around the castle and a bouncing baby boy as well!" Albus said enthusiastically. "Do you know what his plans are for the child?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"I do not and if I did I would do everything in my power to protect him-and Hermione."

"I know, I know. We would all give anything to protect those we love." Albus finished quietly.

"It is true, I would and will do everything to protect my family."

"Which is why I am glad that you see the Order as part of it! A formidable foe you would surely be Severus! Add Hermione to the mix and no one would stand a chance!" Albus said cheerily, unknowingly hitting close to home to what Severus had just been told. "Now, how did your meeting with Tom go?"

"Not particularly well."

"Oh?"

"It seems our Moss Lovegood is actually in perfect health. I had honestly tout her long gone since she was taken during the summer months but she is alive and well."

"This is wonderful news!"

"Do Not, get ahead of yourself Albus, I wasn't finished." Severus snapped. "As I was saying she is alive, well and of being held captive."

"I don't understand."

"For such a smart and respected wizard Albus sometimes you are increasingly slow."

"She is on the Dark Lords side, willingly and she has no want to return. She and I quote is his in "mind, body and soul". I believe she holds-affection for him."

"It seems as though history likes to repeat itself."

"How so?"

"A Dark wizard with a Light lover? Grindelwald and I were but the same and look how that turned out."

"Yes, you killed him but that is not how this is going to end. It will be Harry who kills the Dark Lord or vice versa. I also never said Miss Lovegood was his lover I simply said I believed she held affection for him."

"Perhaps you are right and she is not but regardless having a Seer on your side certainly does not hurt."

"You knew she was a Seer?"

"Of course, she was a descendent of Odhar. I never doubted she would be able to See I am only glad she does not have the Sight especially with how Tom holds prophecies in such high regard."

"Yes, quite lucky."

-Author's Note-

*So here it is! A little Snape/Hermione action, I hope it was just the right amount of OoC but still enough of their personalities. I had more I wanted to fit into this chapter but somehow it got over 3k words and I figured I'll just put it in the next one. So, whose excited for an overprotective Severus? I'm thinking that at some point I'll have to make him go through a jealousy bout because I just think if Severus really began to develop feelings for someone he would be the type of man who was fiercely protective of his partner and of course any children they had. I will say I'm struggling with how I'll portray Severus as a father but I'll figure it out! So, originally I was thinking this would be around 80k but that's only about 20k away and I don't see how I'll possibly fit everything in by then SO I'm thinking this is about the half way of the story, maybe a tad over but we shall see!


	23. Chapter 23

Her feet barely hit the ground before lifting again as she ran through the forest. _How had this happened? Didn't he tell them not to harm me? Can't they tell I'm pregnant I'm bloody huge? I'm so tired but gods, my son!_ That momentary distraction cost her dearly as her foot caught on a root that she hadn't seen sticking up off the ground. Maternal instinct kicking in she twisted her body and the back of her shoulders took the brunt of the impact as her body slammed to the ground.

"You wouldn't have out run us anyway-Mudblood." the person snapped.

Her eyes narrowed at the term, hadn't everyone been told that she wasn't a mudblood? Hadn't everyone been expressively forbidden from even touching her.

"You're going to be in so much bloody trouble you'll be lucky to walk away with your life still intact."

"What are toy talking about?"

"Our Lord forbid everyone from speaking poorly to me let alone harming me. You wait until Severus or I tell him." she threatened.

"So he's your Lord now?"

"You must be incredibly low ranking if he forgot to mention that! I've belonged to the Dark Lord for months, haven't you heard I'm his long lost family? I'm higher in ranks that you'll ever dream to be! Now let go of me before I kill you on the spot." she spat wrenching her rm from his grasp.

"I don't think so, I don't believe a word you're saying. Besides how are you going to kill me, your wand isn't even here."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." her eyes darkened and before he knew what had hit him he was tossed back into the trees, branch skewered through his lower stomach. He looked down at her, body shaking slightly, mouth trembling as he tried to speak.

"I can't hear you, you'll have to speak louder." she said in a singsong voice.

"Gggot-cha" he said as the blood slipped from his lips with his last breath. She looked confused before she felt something pull tight over her face and then the sweet bliss of nothingness.

-Break-

"My Lord!" Lucius said bursting through the doors of Voldemort's personal rooms.

Voldemort turned quickly, cloak snapping behind him as he bore down on Lucius quicker than the man expected.

"This had better be important Lucius for interrupting me, in my personal rooms without being asked." he said deathly quiet.

"It is, it's about Miss Granger! She's been captured! The ranks who were in Russia weren't scheduled to come back for two weeks but Morban released a huge group of them last week apparently, told them to take a week to play. They caught an Order group off gird this morning, killed three, captured two and five escaped. Barrels and Corsers caught the girl, she apparently killed Corsers and Barrels is refusing to let anyone near her or know where she is until he meets with you. He believes he'll be rewarded for catching the Mudblood and doesn't wish anyone to steal his prize."

"Is that all?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes My Lord." Lucius said bowing low.

"Get Severus. Now." Voldemort snarled before apparating from the rom to Malfoy Manor.

"Where is Barrels?" he hissed as he stepped into the antechamber.

"I'm right here My Lord." the young man said stepping forward, pompous smirk plastered on his face. "Crucio!" Voldemort said as the man dropped to the ground screaming. When he tired of the screams he let up. "If one hair on her head if hurt you'll die a most agonizing death." he hissed.

"My-My Lord, I don't understand."

"Legilimens." the mans head was thrown back from the force, blood trickling slowly from his nose. A few seconds later he stumped forward on the ground groaning.

"You were lucky. Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said before turning to the room filled with people. "Let this be a lesson, anyone and I do mean anyone to so much as touch a hair on the head of Hermione Granger is a dead man walking. You will all be called back here in four hours, make sure you are not late." he said and apparated away.

He landed just outside a small brown house, yard neatly manicured, small fence surrounding the backyard. It was very...muggle. Then again the woman inside was apparently raised by ones so perhaps that is what she'd asked of her husband. He strode quickly to the door, pushed it opened and stopped at the sit before his eyes. There was Hermione, sitting at a kitchen table a little boy perched with peached hair a top her lap who was giggling loudly. The little boy turned towards the door and let out a startled whimper. The woman at the counter dropped to the ground.

"I-I'm ss-ss-sorry My Lord."

"Whatever are you sorry for?"

"I know Pres said she was a mudblood and that she was to stay out but I just felt so bad for her, she looked extremely uncomfortable, with the babe and all. I'm sorry, please don't hurt my children." she whispered the last part pleadingly.

"Are you not a mudblood yourself?" he asked as he watched the woman flinch back from his unexpected knowledge of her heritage,

"Yes, My Lord." she whispered.

"I'm not going to kill your children, or you for that matter."

"Thank you My Lord."

"Do not thank me yet. Your husband is dead and I expect you to take is place among my ranks. Clearly you possess some semblance of self preservation which is a key thing I look for in my followers."

The young woman whimpered before pulling herself to her feet from the kneeling position she'd taken as she pleaded for her children's life. He turned towards Hermione who was looking at him quizzically.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I do not mean to speak out My Lord but may I make a request?"

"Hermione you will never be speaking out, I thought we had-discussed that already." he said laying a hand gently on her rounded stomach. He did not notice the shocked expression quickly jump across the other young woman's face and was instead to focused on feeling for the magical core of his son. "The baby is fine Hermione, do not fear for him. Now what was your request."

"Oh I wasn't afraid My Lord, Megan already ran diagnostics to make sure he was fine." she said as she lovingly placed a hand on her stomach. "I believe we've found ourselves a healer which is actually what I wanted to speak with you about."

"The child let you touch her?" he asked turning towards the young woman who was looking exceedingly confused.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Then you will need to pack your things because you will be moving into my private household."

"What of my children, My Lord? I have no one else who is able to care for them."

"They can come to Megan. We would never ask you to leave your children." Luna answered catching everyone off guard with her presence and then she looked towards Voldemort questionably. "That will be-satisfactory." he bit out, obviously disliking the idea of children in his private house.

"You will have to get used to it soon enough." Luna said placing her hand against is face in an almost intimate gesture. However the shocking part was when Voldemort did not pull back, he merely flinched at the initial contact.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I Saw." she said simply.

"Of what exactly?"

"That you would need my assistance to make the right decision. He is important." she said pointing to the small child still perched in Hermione lap.

"I see. You are certain?"

"Very much so. Would you like help Megan?" Luna asked.

"If you are willing."

"I'm sure Hermione will be more than willing to watch your son while you go get your daughter, if you would like?"

"You have a daughter?" Hermione asked finally snapping out of her amazement at Luna being here.

"I do, however she was born early, which can be very detrimental for witches and wizards and the healers at have been keeping her since she was born two months ago. They are still not even sure if her magic will ever manifest correctly because of it." the woman said quietly clearly trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I think you will find her in quite good health and ready to be released when you get there." Luna said to the woman.

"How-how do you know that?"

"I have Seen it. Just as I have seen how great a man Coran shall be." Luna said bending over and brushing the peached colored curls of the little boy in Hermione's lap.

"I'll be back in a little while then."

"No, no, take this, it will port you and your daughter safely to where you will need to go." Luna said handing her a portkey. "Hermione and I will pack everything you and the children will need where we are going. Do not fear him Megan, no harm shall come to you or your children in our home." Luna said glancing at Tom from the corner of her eye. He stood stoically, looking at the boy in Hermione's arms and wondering how this child, of a middle ranking death eater, would ever be important.

"Thank you." the woman said before leaning down to brush a kiss across her sons forehead and then disapparated.

"You take many-liberties Luna." Voldemort said.

"And yet you know I do them for you, for us." she finished leaning into him slightly before turning towards the little door to her right. "I will gather the mothers things, will you pack her children's things Hermione?"

"Sure Luna." Hermione said still reeling from how the girl was not only alive but also interacting with Voldemort.

Hermione stopped when she felt a hand rest against her stomach. She looked up into the eyes of Voldemort and tried not to pull back from him. "I am-glad neither of you were injured." he stated.

"Thank you, My Lord." she said bowing her head.

-Break-

As he stepped into their shared quarters in the Dark Lords household he looked at the sight that greeted him and couldn't help but let a rare smile grace his features. Hermione was sitting in the rocking chair, her legs barley moving any longer as she had clearly drifted off with the boy sleeping soundly against her chest. He stepped up to her and gently brushed her hair from her face. She stirred and blinked up at him, a sleepy smile brightening her face.

"Hello." she said quietly so as to avoid waking up Coran.

"Hello yourself. This look is good on you." he said glancing down at the child sleeping on her.

Hermione blushed before noticing the gold chain peaking from his closed fist. "What's that?" she asked curiously. He opened is hand and Hermione looked upon a beautifully carved lion, whose face was held regally, mane framed but what was so catching about the beautiful piece were the garnet eyes that gazed at the looker as though it could see your soul.

"I'd like you to wear this Hermione."

"What is it?"

"It was my mothers, it has been passed down to Prince women through generations. I never really understood why my mother had it, I assumed it was because we had a long family history of Gryffindors, now I know that it was simply showing me my heritage. I have taken the liberty of adding tracking charms as well as alert charms on it. Mine will let me know if you ever feel threatened." he finished as he walked towards the chair she was sitting in.

"It's beautiful Severus, thank you."

"You are welcome." he said as he fixed the clasp behind her neck and then sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" she asked turning her head slightly so as not to wake the child.

"I was merely concerned for a brief moment it would not clasp, that's all."

"Oh, we'll it did. Usually magical jewelry doesn't break Severus, you should know that. It was probably just hard to open because it hasn't been for a long time."

"You're right." he said as he turned away from her to hang his cloak in their closet. "I've informed Albus of what happened and let him know we will be staying here until term starts again in a few days. I'm sorry, I meant to take you home tonight but there has been a change in plans with the Dark Lord."

"It's alright Severus, it may sound weird it's it's very...relaxing here."

"I always thought that myself to be honest with you."

"What plans are causing us to stay here though? Not that I'm complaining, I won't mind getting to see Megan's little girl."

"Megan? I'm assuming you're taking about the healer that the Dark Lord hired?"

Hermione snorted at his comment before speaking, "if you mean politely asked after telling her he'd just killed her husband then yes, her. She's quite nice and obviously has the right intentions because this little one didn't mind at all." Hermione said patting her stomach affectionately.

"I see, todays...incident is actually part of why we are staying longer. He wishes to bring all the death eaters together at once and show you to them. He does not want any more mistakes when it comes to you and the child. Originally he believed simply telling higher ranks, like at the ball, that you were a part of the inner circle would deter everyone but now he is concerned. I am warning you Hermione, he will tell them that you are carrying his heir and you are under no circumstances to deny it." Severus said seriously.

"Why would I deny it? Our son _is _his heir, Severus. A part of his soul, the most powerful piece, is going to be placed in our son."

"What I meant was that, they will think you have been sexually involved with him Hermione, that you have been intimate with him, his _lover._" Severus stressed before continuing. "You cannot deny it, he does not want the lower ranks to know about his horcruxes. He will act as though he's familiar with your body, like the he did when you were initiated and he was showing you how to tap into your power."

"It's alright Severus. Don't you remember who my teacher has been?" she smiled at him. "I know what is expected of me. It does worry me though, when he taps into my magic with me."

"Why? You seemed very comfortable Hermione and you looked...breathtaking."

"Yes, I looked breathtakingly evil. You don't need to sugar coat anything for my sake Severus. It's consuming, the power I mean and I-I _liked _it Severus, _loved _it for that matter. The feeling of the killing curse, I felt it from my toes to my fingertips and it was all consuming and it scares me."

"I was very much like that when I first discovered the dark arts Hermione, I can imagine it is much worse for you when your lineage is directly from Salazar and Rowena, both were exceptionally skilled with dark magic. I can help you learn to curb your...appetite for it if you wish?"

"Curb it? Is that what you've done?"

"Perhaps curb is not exactly the correct term. I learned to control how much I let it consume me, but to be honest with you I was never as inclined towards it as you are. I am talented with it because I wish to be and practiced, you are talented at it because you are innately good at it and _born_ with it so it will take you much longer to learn to control it. This may sound odd to you but one of the best teachers for you would be the Dark Lord. He understands your power because he has very similar power from Salazars line. Perhaps you should request, lessons?"

"You think he's going to show me how to control being consumed by the power? Doubtful that, isn't that exactly what he wants?"

"Not at all, have you never noticed how he controls his magic? He is even better than Dumbledore which is why I believe, if he wanted, his magic could manifest into anything he wanted. He does not like anything to cloud his mind and judgement, not even power."

-Break-

"You will wear this." Severus said two days later as he dropped the dress on the bed with obvious distaste.

"Oh Severus it can't be that bad." she said picking up the dress. "It's really a beautiful color, I think he chose well." she said as she pulled it down over her curves. "Its a tad...revealing."

"A tad? You would be better off in your undergarments for a top!" he hissed. "it's completely ridiculous for you to be paraded around in that, especially in your...condition."

"My condition!" Hermione laughed. "I'm not dying Severus, I'm pregnant."

"Yes with _my _child, _mine._" Severus said possessively.

"But it will work Professor. Do not fear, Tom has no wishes to take her from you; if all is well, you will do great things together." Luna said from the doorway as she looked at Hermione. "I never noticed how perfectly figured you were Hermione, Severus' training has simply accentuated your better attributes. I'm here to accentuate the others. Will you sit for me?" she asked indicating to a chair that the house produced for her.

Hermione sat down and Luna set to work adding makeup around her eyes and then casting spell after spell in hopes to set her hair right. "You will need to present yourself as you did the night he helped you tap in your power, you must or else no one will take you seriously. He is doing his part by protecting you now you must do your part as well. I'm finished." she said stepping back after a final flick of her wand. "What do you think Professor?"

"I think she looks like the Dark Lords lover; seductive, powerful and dangerous."

"Then my job here is done." she said walking towards the door but as she began to close it she turned towards Hermione, "and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"When she asks tonight, say yes." with that she closed the door.

-Break-

"My Family, I welcome you here. Everyone under one roof is truly a unique occasion for us, the next time we are like this will be to take the Order down." he said over the large area filled with his followers. "Tonight, however, I am here to introduce a member of my inner circle who apparently some of you may not have heard about in the last weeks as you were on assignment else where. Hermione?" he said calling her to his, her name falling from his lips as if he were caressing it.

Many people in the room gasped, not from who was standing on the stage but how she looked. The light charcoal that surrounded her eyes demanded everyone notice how she had lost the whites of her eyes but it was the dress and what it accentuated that has the room whispering questionably. The dress flowed against her body, the light catching the ripples making it seem as though the dress itself was freshly spilled life blood as it pulled against her slightly swollen belly showing everyone what they were meant to see. She stepped up to Voldemort, placing her body in front of him as he ran his hand down her arm and pulled her body flush against his.

"Everyone will see and hear me now. This woman is _mine _and _not _to be touched unless I have given you permission. Anyone and I do mean anyone who attempts to harm her or my _heir_," he stressed "will die a very slow and agonizingly painful death by my hand."

"But won't you let me help?" Hermione asked in a sing song voice as she pressed her back more into Voldemort and tilted her head up giving him a clear view of her cleavage which he swept his fingers across.

"Of course you can, perhaps we will even let you practice now since we have someone who believed they escaped punishment." he said smirking as he saw someone begin to push back through the crowd. He raised his hand and laughed as a wriggling body was pulled into the air unwillingly.

"Did you think Sellar that I would not look into Barrels mind before I killed him? Was it not _your_ job to insure those under your command new my wishes?"

"Ye-yes My Lord. I-I-I'm sss-sorry My Lord." Sellar stammered.

"He's rather pathetic." Hermione whined. "He won't be hard to break at all."

"We will simply use him for practice and when our son is born we shall take you on the raids so you can _truly _enjoy yourself." he said running a hand down her breasts and resting it on her stomach which began to glow faintly.

"Crucio." she hissed leaning forward as if in anticipation.

-Break-

"Dumbledore!" came a broken shout from the living room of Grimmauld Place.

"Sellars?" Dumbledore said rushing into the room and gazing in horror at the broken man lying on the floor. "What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Her-Hermione." he gasped out, obviously in pain.

"Someone get Poppy!" Molly shouted.

"No... I won't live, I just needed" he stopped as he coughed and blood pooled slightly in the corner of his mouth, "to tell you."

"Tell me what Markham? What did you say Hermione's name?"

"Sh-she did this. The baby-it's _his._" he said before coughing hard again, his body shaking from the internal damage he obviously suffered from.

"We know about the baby, what do you mean it's his?"

"He who must not be named. The child is Voldemorts heir."

-Author's Note-

*Longest chapter to date! And two chapters in two days! Yay! So curious, are you liking it so far? It's taking on a mind of its own, I originally meant for Voldemort to introduce her the way he did at the beginning of the chapter. Obviously, that didn't happen, I got a little carried away with Megan. Hopefully everyone likes her character(which will be developed more) because she's here to stay, as well as Luna. Under no circumstances is this becoming a Hermione/Voldemort fic, I thought about it and then decided against it because I really like Hermione/Severus too much for that plus we're JUST getting into Hermione/Severus fluff. Oh, is that too much by the way or just the right amount? Anyways let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

*Sorry for the long wait! But here it is! Hope you like. R & R

Hermione sat, shoulders shaking in silent sobs with her face buried in Severus' shoulder. _Monster._ That was the singular word that kept running through her head as she remembered the feel of power rushing from her fingertips, strangling the humanity from her and taking the life of a man she knew worked for the Order.

"Stop now Hermione." Severus said pulling back slightly. "You did what needed to be done. You protected yourself, me, him." he said pressing his hand to her stomach.

"Bu-but I murdered him Severus."

"And men have done much worse to keep themselves alive. That is enough!" his voice boomed startling her until she pulled away from him.

"You didn't need to yell." she whispered.

"And you didn't need to act like a bumbling idiot. You have been trained to be what you are, use your damned training and stop acting as if you are Harry Potters mudblood best friend who is terrified of a torture curse."

"I _am _Harry Potters mudblood best friend, Severus." she spat.

"No, you are the single most powerful person in the world right now, pregnant with the person who will easily take that title. You are the _heir _Salazar and Rowena and it is time you started acting like it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you cannot crack every time you do something undesirable. What happened to the woman who seduced Draco Malfoy into _loving _her or the woman who used imperio on me as though it was nothing? I'd like her back please because she is who I need to help me protect our family."

"You're right. I'm sorry Severus, this is all so new and the power makes me feel like I am suffocating."

"Then you will simply have to learn to breath differently."

-Break-

"What are we going to do Albus?"

"I am not sure Minerva. This is...unexpected. Every death eater child in this castle will be on alert to protect her."

"You act as though Hermione is not on our side?"

"No, no, I did not mean it like that, I simply meant that she is going to be closely watched and we cannot afford for her to slip, it would put her at risk if they discovered she was looking for a way to destroy it."

"Destroy what Albus? Surely you don't mean the child?" she said incredulously as she pulled away to see him better.

"That is exactly what I mean Minerva. You cannot possibly think she can keep that...thing. It is not a child and you cannot think of it like that, it is a thing. There is nothing natural about Tom having an heir."

"It is still a child, it is still _part_ of Hermione. Oh and what of Severus, he believes it is his!" she said with a slightly pained worry in her voice for the young man who she believed had already suffered enough, "he will be devastated."

"I fear he already knows Minerva."

"What are you talking about?"

"I do not wish to believe it but there is no way Tom could have done this without the help of Severus, he is not mine, I do not own him and it makes me sad that it has taken me this long, in _this_ way to realize who he is truly loyal to." Dumbledore sighed.

"You cannot be serious, Albus! He has never given us a reason to doubt his loyalties!"

"I am very serious and he has given me many reasons over the years, especially in the first and last few years, I was simply blinded by hope and need. That is no longer the case."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will renege by statement from the ministry testifying on his behalf and let them take it from there. He is too dangerous and I need him away from Hermione before we can take action against that thing that they have placed in her unknowingly. The poor girl is probably not even aware of what is going on."

"You are just going to let them take him?"

"I have no other choice, the girl is more important."

-Break-

Hermione finished placing her shrunk possessions into her bag and looked around the room to make sure she had not forgotten anything. Severus was due back any minute from his meeting with the Dark Lord and then they were going back to Hogwarts. She was quite excited to see the rooms Hogwarts had designed for her but was a little nervous thinking she would be living with Severus full time. In one apartment. With one bedroom. In the same bed. It wasn't as if they had not engaged in pleasurable physical activities but things were different now than they had been. They were having a child together. They were having a son. That changed everything, including how she had begun to look at him. She turned her head as the door handle turned and watched him quietly step into the room. She chuckled lightly at his attempt to be quiet, thinking she was napping again.

"You'r awake." he said sounding somewhat surprised.

"I'm not always sleeping, Severus." she chuckled.

"I'm not sure where you have been over the last week but every time I step foot in the room you are either snuggled into the covers or drooling in the rocking chair."

"I do not drool!" she said indignantly, tapping her foot against the floor lightly.

"Sure you don't." he smirked before dropping a light kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Very much so but don't think you aren't still in trouble for your comment."

"I believe the correct response here is yes dear."

"Oh, you're impossible sometimes Severus."

He soft chuckle caught her off guard and she smiled against her will. He was so relaxed here, in the safety of the Dark Lords household and away from Hogwarts compared to how he acted when they were at the school.

"If you're ready I'll apparate us to the gates?" he questioned extending his arm to her.

"Yes, let's go home."

-Break-

Hermione walked quietly next to Severus, both enjoying the quiet scenery Hogwarts had to offer since none of the students were back yet. They still had a few days before that and she was hoping to look at color pallets for the babies room.

"Gods, I never thought I'd be looking at color pallets for a child's room when I'm only nineteen." she sighed.

"Eighteen I thought?" he questioned.

"Time turner."

"Ah, that explains how you handled such a large curriculum a few hers ago."

"It came in handy and also taught me what I wanted to pursue when it came to my later years here, not that it ended up mattering."

"I'm sorry that your seventh year was interrupted Hermione."

"I'm not. It may not be what I always pictured but I never had the delusion or falling head over heels and being swept off my feet by some knight in shining armor."

"Well do not let go of that delusion yet, you never know when disaster will strike and I will have to rescue the damsel in distress."

She snorted before replying. "You better hope it happens fast, this damsel will be too fat to carry soon enough."

"Hm, I hadn't thought about that. Perhaps I shall find a noble steed to carry you then." he didn't move fast enough before she playfully slapped his arm.

"You are nothing like what I imagined you to be."

"Neither are you, Hermione. I am...pleasantly surprised."

"I am as well. Should we head inside now? I admit I'm a little impatient to see our rooms."

He took her hand and led her away from where they'd been gazing at the lake and headed towards the doors. Once they were inside she made a contented sigh at the warmth before sliding her jacket off her shoulders.

"Good morning Albus, Minerva."

"Good morning dears." Minerva said leaning into hug Hermione. "Run Hermione, save Severus, now." Minerva whispered quickly in her ear.

"Wha-"

"Severus Tobias Snape, please step away form the girl, place your wand on the floor and take five steps backs." Kingsley said as he stepped through the door with the majority of the Order behind him.

"What is this Albus?" Severus hissed.

"I'm sorry my boy but you can no longer be trusted amongst our ranks."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione cried stepping closer to Severus.

"My dear child, they have tricked you and coerced you into thinking something that is not true."

"What are you talking about, don't come near me!" Hermione shouted and stepped instinctively towards Severus.

"That...thing, it's not Severus' Hermione, he doesn't love you, they tricked you, he tricked you. Whatever you're carrying is Tom's abomination." Molly said in a motherly tone she believed would calm her.

"We'll help you 'Mione." Harry said as he walked around the corner, Ron in tow.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Stop this madness and make the Order leave." she tried to say calmly.

"I cannot do that Hermione. Severus has proved to be a hindrance to the correct side of the war."

"Hinderance, you wouldn't have _any _information if it weren't for him. Will you do the same to me when I'm no longer useful?" she snapped.

"You're not a dirty death eater Mione, we'd never do that!" Ron said.

"I _am _ a death eater Ronald. I _have _been a death eater before this child was even conceived and I did it for _you. All of you!"_ she cried turning her body from side to side to see everyone so had come. "And what do you do? Attack us, we made sacrifices for all of you and you attack us."

"I don't think fucking you is making a sacrifice." Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione growled and turned towards him, the whites of her eyes tinged with gray as her temper flared.

"You have no idea what you're talking about you imbecile." she spat

"Calm down Hermione." Severus said laying his hand lightly on her stomach. It glowed faintly in recognition.

"Do you see that Mss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, pointing to the glow of her stomach.

"Even magical children to not display magic like that before conception. It need to be dealt with and we can help you."

"_It _is my child. _It _is my son, and I would appreciate if you would refer to him like that." she growled, her eyes darkening.

"Either step aside or I will have you revolved Hermione." Albus said taking a step forward.

Hermione pointed her wand at him, Severus still stood arms down with no wand to be seen.

"Stand down Hermione, let them take me. Please, for our son." Severus asked.

"No. You've done nothing wrong, they can't take you, I can't do this by myself, I'll get lost, I _need _you." she pleaded.

Kingsley flicked his fingers towards a group on each side of the couple while they were distracted, signaling each group to move closer, one to grab Hermione, one to grab Severus. Hermione saw the movement from the corner of her eye and spun towards them.

"Do. Not. Move." she said calmly.

"You are to be taken in as well now Hermione and we will deal with you after you've been questioned."

Before Hermione could respond the second group had grabbed Severus when he had been focused on Hermione, magically binding his wrists.

"Stun the girl, she won't come willingly and a scuffle could injure her."

As Kingsley lifted his wand, Hermione smiled menacingly, her eyes darkening, somewhere in the crowd of Order members someone pointed it out but it was too late. Her hand came up and the power was almost palpable to those in the room as Kingsleys wand flew from his hand and shattered against the wall.

"I thought I made myself _clear_. Let him go." she said before tossing the five bodies near Severus into the wall behind them, instantly knocking one out.

"Stop this madness Hermione! That abomination is controlling you!" Dumbledore roared stepping forward, his wand leveled at Hermione.

"Tut, tut, Headmaster. Didn't we _just_ have this conversation? That abomination is my _child._" she sad with a flick of her wrist as the man before her strained under the power of her spell to disarm him. She took a step forward, pushing her magic further around him, feeling as her magic pushed against his shield searching for the tiniest of cracks.

"What has he done to you?" Harry whispered from the side.

She jerked, her concentration broken her spell faltered. "He's done nothing to be besides show me how to tap into a power I never knew existed."

"But this isn't you Hermione!" Harry pleaded, eyes slightly watering at the sight of his best friend.

"I warned you we needed to grow up Harry. I warned you that things were changing in this war and you and Ronald went on your merry way discussing Quidditch and girls as if there was not a war waging around you. You were stupid." she spat. "And I sacrificed for you, so perhaps you wouldn't have to, so perhaps I could take off some of the stress of our _singular _spy and because the Dark Lord, I found out, had a morbid fascination with me. I'm the heir of two of our founders, one of which was one of the darkest wizards to have ever lived. This _is _me Harry and what's sad is I could've helped, I _wanted _to help and we could've won and been happy together again. But now we can't. Now you're making me choose."

"Incarcerous." Albus said, his wand aimed directly at her.

Hermione whipped around towards the voice, knowing it was too late to stop the spell, only thinking it mustn't hit her. The gold light that stretched out in front of her caught the spell and rebounded it towards Albus who was thrown to the ground bound in ropes.

_You shall not harm the Heir. _Resounded through the hall, causing everyone to look around questioningly except for Hermione who recognized the voice.

"Hogwarts?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes dimming, whites becoming visible again as she calmed.

_You commanded and I answered. No one will harm the heir._

"The heir? Do you mean me?"

"No, Hermione, I believe she means our son."

"But how does she know? How do you know?" Hermione asked Hogwarts.

_The child is blessed with the founders blood, I feel...obligated to protect it. When you thought you did not wish to be captured I reacted before making a decision. You...commanded me and I had no choice._

"So I controlled you? I thought you said I couldn't do that."

_You cannot but the child can._

"Hermione, we need to leave. Now." Severus said gently pulling her towards him.

"Bind them all." Hermione commanded, a thud reverberated off the halls of Hogwarts as every person hit the floor, bodies bound.

"Come Hermione." Severus said holding his hand out to her as he stood in the now open doors of Hogwarts.

"Don't Hermione!" Harry cried from his position on the floor. "Please don't abandon us, I love you."

"What?" Hermione said, taking a step towards where he lay.

"I love you Hermione, always have, you're like my sister Hermione, we're family. You can't do this to us, to me, please don't leave us. We can figure out a way to save the baby."

"I'm sorry Harry but you're the only one here who sees it that way. You can't be my family anymore, Severus is my family now. My _son _is my family Harry and they want to kill him. Now I know how your mother must have felt when she stepped in front of that curse for you. Here me now, every last one of you, you will rue this day."

And with that she grabbed Severus' hand and stared at the bodies littering the floor as he placed his hand over his mark and apparated them away.

-Author's Note-

*So here it is, she chooses! I mean really did anyone think she'd let them kill the baby? Liking where this is going or annoyed with me for turning Hermione dark? I think it's going to get darker from here but Hermione isn't going to lose herself and the last chapter is going to happen regardless of if she stays dark soooo...Who wants a slightly evil Hermione who embraces her dark nature?


	25. Chapter 25

* I swear I think I spend the majority of these Author's Notes apologizing for the delay of posting but I'm working on a lot of stuff at once. I've almost finished One Moment and am waiting to post the last two chapters at the same time and then I had this great idea for a new spin time travel Hermione/Snape fic that I started and I've got the first three chapters almost finished. Should I post them now or waiting to post until I finish this fic? Add in school and the fact that I have my own original fiction that I've been working on since before I started this fic and a boyfriend and I stay fairly busy! My point is sorry for the delay and the short chapter but I wanted to get it out and not delay any longer. Anyways, enjoy and R&R!

-Start-

"Everything has worked out perfectly."

" I told you it would Tom."

" I was still unsure, it is hard to imagine one like Hermione Granger walking away from those she loves and trusts."

"But you underestimated the love of a mother Tom. You just cannot understand it because your mother did not live long enough."

"My mother was weak!" Tom roared throwing himself out of his chair towards the girl. But she did not back down, she stood her ground and looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes.

"She was weak because she did not try for you, she did not live for you and I am sorry she did not. But you must not make the mistake in thinking all mothers are like that because it would be your down fall to upset Hermione. She will not waiver in her loyalty to you as long as it protects her son and the man she is beginning to love. Should you forget that, she will end you."

"Only Harry Potter has the ability to end me Luna. As someone who See's you should acknowledge another Seer's sight."

"I acknowledge it but I also acknowledge that where one prophecy fails, another is born. Heed my words Tom or you shall never rule the way you wish."

Tom leered forward at her looking for the flinch that his other followers showed as they cowered in fear before him. But that flinch never came, instead she placed her hands against his chest and leaned into him catching him off guard.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm simply touching you. Your humanity can save you."

"Humanity is weak, I don't need it."

"I need it Tom and you, need me." she said tilting her head up. He did not stop to consider his impulse for the first time since he had become Lord Voldemort, instead he dipped his head and pressed his lips to the girls. She sighed and pressed herself into him, arms snaking up his chest to the nape of his neck, not allowing him to distance himself from her. He pressed her roughly into the door behind them and lifted her into the air so her legs found his waist and wrapped tightly around him.

"Tom." she moaned lightly as his teeth raked over the pulse point at her neck. Her stopped and pressed his face into her neck, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing to me?" he gasped and he felt his body respond for the first time since his resurrection.

"I am showing you what he knows that you know not." she whispered, letting her tongue brush lightly against the shell of his ear.

"I don't understand."

"You aren't meant to, Tom. Trust me."

"I do not even know how to begin to trust."

"Then let me teach you."

-Break-

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't know but I think Dumbledore has an explanation he owes us after everything that happened today."

"I'd say so. I mean, did you see her eyes Harry? She looked bloody terrifying! And then the way she commanded the castle and it just listened to her! We won't ever be safe here again if she can control it and she stays with You-Know-Who."

"I know Ron, I know. I think maybe we should just go down to the great hall and demand to be a part of the meeting. Even though I hate to admit it, Hermione was right; I haven't been taking this seriously enough. I'm just sorry it took me losing her for me to realize."

"I know mate, I miss her too. Let's go then."

The two talked quietly as they headed down to the Great Hall where the large Order meeting was being held in hopes of discussing gods only knows what. Before Ron could ask, his question died on his lips as Harry reached forward and threw the doors open, causing the conversation to stop immediately and Dumbledore to jump up.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. I'm tired of this." he said waving his hand around the room.

"Of what?"

"You expect me to be the Savior of the wizarding world and yet I'm treated as though I have no need to know what is going on in the Order. You are either going to include us and treat me like an adult or you can find yourself another Boy Who Bloody Lived." Harry said standing his ground and missing the wide eyed expression on his best mates face behind him.

Dumbledore stood where he was and looked at the boy in front of his. Perhaps Hermione's conversion of sides was for the better, at least when it came to the boys willingness to become who he was destined to be. _And now, _he thought, _without Hermione here to whisper in his ear he will be much easier to manipulate into following the path he is supposed to be on._

"Then by all means, take a seat."

Harry looked stunned for a moment, as if he'd been expecting to be turned away, before straightening his shoulders, glancing back and Ron, and stepping forward to take the two seats to his right. As Ron sat down next to him he looked up at Dumbledore and gave a nod.

"As I was saying, we have three major concerns at this moment in time and we need to figure out what we are going to do about them. The first and obviously most in need of immediate action, is the protection of this castle and the children attending. Second, we need to figure out what Tom is planning with his heir, how Hermione and Severus play into it and also, our third problem, is why Miss Lovegood has so willingly changed sides."

"I'm sorry sir, do you mean Luna?"

"Yes Harry."

"Didn't she disappear over the summer?"

"She did, and according to Severus and also the spy I'd had who brought me the news of Hermione's child, she not only willingly went with Lucius when he went to kidnap her but she has willingly stayed with him and has a...unorthodox relationship with him."

"You mean she's bloody shagging You-Know-Who?" Ron asked turning slightly green.

"I am unsure of it has escalated to that point but from what I have heard and viewed from memories, she is quite...familiar with him."

"She's just a child." Molly Weasley said dabbing the corner of her eye.

"She See's, Molly, she is not the child you think her to be. She could also cause us many problems should she be left with Tom to do as she wishes. She is not a luxury we can afford him to have and must be dealt with."

"I'd imagine she wouldn't be too easy to kidnap." Harry said.

"That she would not and so we must figure out a way to get her away from Tom without her knowing. As for the Hogwarts situation I believe my only choice is going to be to cancel the rest of the year and not allow the children to return from break. We will keep the Order living here, on constant watch to make sure Hermione does not in."

"But what happens if she does? We'd all be trapped here." Ron said.

"That is true, however, each member will be given a portkey to keep on them at all times should that happen. Minerva, will you please send out the notices that Hogwarts is going to be closed until further notice." Dumbledore asked, his face aged from simply that sentence.

"I will, Headmaster."

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed before the meeting is adjourned?"

"We need another spy, someone they would not expect to change sides it is too tempting to not be given a chance."

"Do you have someone in mind Harry?"

"Two people actually but hear me out before you automatically say no."

Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement before asking him to continue.

"The twins. Wait, Mrs. Weasley. They've always loved Hermione, I mean they've had a crush on her for ages and even before that, she's always been incredibly friendly with them at the burrow. Shes probably almost as good of friends with them as she is with Ron and I. They'd be too valuable for Voldemort to just cast aside their wishes to join and they'd have the excuse of being around people from the Order so their family didn't become suspicious. Add in that Voldemort needs someone in the Order to report back to him and I honestly think the twins would be perfect." Harry finished before looking around the room.

"This idea has merit and I'd like everyone here to think on it, especially you two." Dumbledore said looking in the wins directions, "We will vote on the idea next meeting, in a weeks time, if the twins have decided they are willing. Meeting dismissed." Dumbledore said and with the clap of his hands all of the papers stacked themselves neatly and disappeared.

-Break-

"Are you alright Hermione?" Severus asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up still."

"That is completely understandable. That was...thank you."

She turned at those words and took a step towards him before pressing her face against his chest. "Why are you thanking me? Wouldn't you have done the same thing for me?"

"Of course I would but I would have had nothing to walk away from if that were the case, you just walked away from people who have been your family for years."

"He's our son Severus." she said taking his hand and placing it on her rounded belly. "I did not want to be a parent at eighteen, I certainly did not think I'd be pregnant with my Professor's child who has a piece of the Dark Lords soul in him but regardless he is our son. They didn't even ask me. They simply assumed and then wanted me to consent to killing him. How could they?" she cried out the last part.

"All they see is a child who belongs to the Dark Lord, they do not know he is ours Hermione. I believe they simply think he is the Dark Lords although Albus must know the impossibility of that."

"I don't care!" she shouted. "Even if he was the spawn of Voldemort he is also mine! He is part of me! How could they think I would harm him?" she asked as though she expected an answer.

"I do not know. I never pictured myself in this situation but I am not...sorry for it. I have come to care about you greatly and I...love our son, even though he is not here yet."

"I care about you too you know. I never realized just how perfect you and I could be together. You with your dark and broody ways and my light and generous personality." she laughed lightly.

"I am not broody." he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sure you aren't. Honestly though you're brilliant, you enjoy the same things I do, you...understand me in ways no one else I've known does. I feel content simply sitting in the room with you as we both read Potions Weekly and then discussing it like we've done in the past. There's no one else like that for me Severus. I guess, I'm simply trying to tell you, I'm glad that you are who I'm doing this with; I'm glad he's yours." she said looking down at her expanding belly and running her hand over it lightly causing the glow to intensify.

"I am glad he is yours as well." he said placing his hand ver top hers.

They both stood there, light brighter than it had ever been as their child recognized their magic and acknowledged them, and neither could begin to imagine what the next few months would bring.

-Author's Note-

*Let me know what you think! I will try and get chapters out once a week but it is not a promise because of my schedule. Would y'all like me to post the time travel fic so you have something else to occupy your time or just wait until I'm done with this fic?


	26. Chapter 26

**Lemons!**

-Start-

"Why hasn't she come back?" Harry screamed,throwing the glass in his hand across the room.

"I am sorry you believed she would come back Harry but I do not believe she will." Albus said with a sigh. "You said you were prepared to do this, to become The Chosen One, are you in fact not ready?"

"I am ready." he said staring at the shattered glass on the floor. "I just never thought I'd be at this point without Hermione. She's like my sister, the only sister I've ever had, her and Ron, they're everything I have. It's just...hard to believe she's really gone."

"I am sorry Harry. I had not realized the child would effect her the way it has."

"Is that really what it is? It's just the baby?"

"It is. That, child, should not be possible, let alone allowed to survive."

"But...it's 'Mione's kid. How can we kill it?"

"Bt it isn't Harry. It's not _really _a child, Tom is simply using her as a carrier. That is what the ritual was that he performed at the beginning of the year."

"Then...then we have to kill it. It's hurting Hermione and causing her to do stuff she'd never do."

"If that is the route you would like to take it is your decision. The Order is yours to organize how you'd like with my guidance of course."

Harry repaired the glass while he looked on in concentration, brow furrowed and mouth moving slightly as though he were running through the reasons in his head.

"Yes, that's the only option I see that will work. Where's Moody?"

-Break-

"Wand?" the goblin in front of him asked, hand out stretched with a slight sneer on his face.

"Severus Snape, Prince Vault four hundred ninety three."

"Do you possess the key?"

"Obviously." Severus snapped with impatience.

"This way then."

The goblin led him towards the carts as it pulled in. Severus stepped in grimacing as the machine lurched forwards to take him on the spiral down to his old family vaults. He had not stepped foot in these vaults since he came into his heritage. Still it amused him, his grandparents, who had tossed his mother out and refused to even see him, had died not having a single pureblooded heir. So, everything from the Prince line had fallen to him. Of course he had never seen this happening, never thought he would be put in this position, especially at his age. Alas, he could not change it and part of him, was glad for it.

-Break-

"He's what?" Albus raged.

"He's marrying her."

"This I did not foresee. How do we know for sure?"

"Harry received an invitation last week. It's rather blatant. Apparently, from what we overheard at one of the safe houses they've just barely been engaged a week and it was _her _who asked _him. _Harry's way passed angry, been blowing stuff up all morning and Ron won't come out of his room. Honestly Albus, I'm not sure why these children are being involved in the war. He may have given a good speech Albus but he is _not _an adult who is ready to be part of this war."

"He must learn at some point Minerva and without Hermione here to guide them he must learn now."

"He is learning with people's lives! And now he is learning with that of a child's life! How can you sit there so smugly? Does it make you feel good to be convincing Potter to kill a child? Or do you simply feel good because he is right where you want him, ready to be manipulated? You know as well as I do that when or if he is even able to get close enough to Hermione to kill that child, if he succeeds, she will never forgive him."

"That is what I'm counting on, Minerva. He has been a child far too long for someone in his place."

"He has _barely _been a child! You want him to grow up and he is hanging onto the slight taste of childhood he has gotten! This war is not for children Albus and if you continue to lead this way I will bring a vote to the Order!" she said slamming her hand down and making Molly who had just stepped into the room flinch.

"I am sorry you feel that way. By all means if you feel the need bring a vote it but we both know if they vote me out they will vote Harry in."

"You are a foolish old man who is deluding himself into believing one boy could change the course of this war."

"You believe one girl can."

"That is because unlike you, I do not underestimate Hermione Granger."

-Break-

"Narcissa?" Luna sing songed as she apparated into the Manor.

"What are you doing here Loony?" Draco asked from the top of the stair case.

Luna's eyes narrowed as she looked on at the arrogant boy standing before her. "I realize you aren't a part of the inner circle yet Draco so I will let that pass. You're just lucky Tom isn't here to hear you say that, he's very temperamental about his toys being misused you know." she said lightly causing Draco to raise an eye brow.

"What _are _you going on about?"

"Doesn't anyone tell you anything?" she said exasperated. "I'm on your side, when he came to collect me I went willingly because I _know _this is where I am supposed to be."

"What do you mean you know?"

"Bloody hell where is Hermione when I need her?"

"Here actually!" Hermione said standing in the now open doorway of the parlor to her left. "Honestly Luna, you're supposed to See and you weren't aware I was there?"

"Well its not as though I do it on command you know. Where's Severus?"

"Not sure actually, he brought me by here so I could see Narcissa and then said he had errands to run."

"Good enough that you're here anyway, I have something to discuss with Narcissa myself and I would love for you to be a part of the conversation."

The women, without a backwards glance to the still confused Draco standing on the stairs, turned heel and headed into the parlor. As the door clicked anyone walking by could have easily heard the "bloody fucking women!" being whispered all the way back to the East wing.

-Break-

"I need to speak to you." Luna said as she stared out of the window gazing across the beautiful grounds.

"Why?"

"Because Narcissa has a party to plan and I wished to help her with the colors and the seating arrangements so I wanted to let you know I was going to be staying at Malfoy Manor for the remainder of the month."

"I was not aware she was throwing another ball."

"That's because I just told her."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she died before walking over and running her knuckles lightly down the side of his face. "I've just told her she's throwing it, so she can't possibly have gotten here to tell you. It will be a great ball and it will be a great night for you Tom, this ball will be the tide of the war."

"Hm and what will we be celebrating?"

"A wedding and I want it to be perfect."

"Who's weddings? No one has asked me for permission to wed and they know all approvals must come first."

"I don't believe your approval is not needed here."

"And why not?" he hissed.

"You shall see darling." She leaned down and kissed him lightly, "I was hoping that you would come with me to the manor. It gets so cold at night there and I know you'll keep me warm. With that said she skipped from the room leaving a baffled, seething and intrigued Voldemort behind.

-Break-

"Where is Hermione?" Severus asked as he stepped into the room only to find Narcissa and Luna with papers strewn across the coffee table which had quite obviously been enlarged.

"I sent her home to nap, she was looking incredibly drained after only being here for two hours. Really Severus that baby is draining her magic on almost a weekly basis, she couldn't even summon her jacket before she left. Isn't there a way you can strengthen her prenatal potion? You are a potions master after all." Narcissa responded.

"I will look into that, I had not realized it had gotten that bad in all honesty. Usually Hermione does things herself anyway, I would imagine its the muggle parentage."

"Be that as it may, she will be in no shape here in the next couple months to be doing everything for herself, especially with all the wedding planning."

"You've told Narcissa? Can't I do anything without you bloody knowing first?"

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "This obviously. You did say wedding plans after all. I only assumed you were talking about her and I."

"Oh Severus, I had no idea. You...you must have been in Gringott's this morning! No wonder I couldn't See anything about you, Goblin magic always blocks it. Oh Severus I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sit. We need to talk. I may...well I may be able to find another solution but I will have to think on it." she finished as she patted the cushion next to her.

-Break-

"Hermione?" Severus said as he pushed the door open.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily as she rolled over to face the door. Her lips turned up slowly when she saw him, sleep still evident in her face as she attempted to wake up.

"I'm sorry I've been gone all day. I had errands to run, but I was hoping you would go to dinner with me?"

"Of course, just let me get ready." she said sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, letting the covers drop. She heard his intake of breath before she opened her eyes only to find him standing much closer than before.

"You've gotten bigger." he said as his eyes raked over her body again, settling on her protruding stomach.

"Luna said as much would happen in the next week or so, apparently his magical core is completely formed now."

"Amazing, most fetuses do not reach this point until almost the end of the pregnancy and you're obviously not to that point yet." she laughed lightly at the look of amazement on his face.

"I didn't realize the pregnancy fascinated you so much."

"It does on occasion but usually it is the fact that it is you that fascinates me."

At this Hermione looked up at him only to see what she hadn't seen before. His eyes that were fixated on her growing belly were darkened with obvious desire and the front of his trousers were strained with his obvious arousal. He watched her as she looked over his body, grew harder as her eyes rested on his now strained erection and he continued to watch her as she tentatively reached out to brush her fingers along it. His head fell back with a groan when she touched him, she'd never been bold enough to initiate contact before, usually leaving it to him.

"Severus?" she said quietly.

"Yes?" is voice deepened with want caught at the end and turned into a slight moan as her hand slipped into his trouser where she'd unzipped them.

"I want you." she whispered as she placed kisses just above the button of his trousers. how or when she'd pulled his shirt free he was unaware but those three simply words caused a growl to emanate in his throat that even Lupin would've turned twice at. He grabbed her and pulled her up, his lips crashing into hers catching her completely off guard. He rarely kissed her, usually their endeavors were simply for mutual pleasure but this, this kiss that was lighting her on fire was full of passion, need and want. She kissed him back hungrily, her fingers working to unbutton the front of his shirt before she quickly became agitated and vanished it with a flick of her wrist.

"Hermione." he breathed out as her finger nails grazed lightly over his nipples and down the trail of spattered black hair towards his open trousers.

"Mmm" she murmured when his kisses began to move down her already exposed chest. Her back arched as his tongue slipped over her overly sensitive breasts and his fingers lightly danced across her belly causing her muscles to spasm slightly. He ran his fingers down to the waist band of her knickers and tugged lightly before pulling his mouth away from her. Gently he pushed her back towards the pillows before continuing his tour down her body. Spending torturous minutes making his way to her core which was begging for his attention. He hooked his thumbs into her knickers and pulled them slowly down her legs, trailing kisses and nips where his fingers had been only moments before. Her body trembled underneath his ministrations and before she could take another breath is tongue slipped between her folds causing a loud mewl to leave her lips. It took him only a few well timed strokes of his tongue against her over sensitized bud before her muscles clenched in release. He looked up at her, head thrown back, breasts heaving but what his eyes continued to focus on was the roundness of her belly and the knowledge that it was his child that grew there.

He moved back up her body, pacing gentle kisses as her body came down from the initial orgasm. Before she completely relaxed tough he slid into her, causing her to tighten around him involuntarily. He groaned before whispering in her ear.

"If you keep that up this will be over before it starts." and emphasized it when he ground himself into her making sure the friction rubbed against her bud.

"Severus." she breathed as she met his next thrust.

He picked up his rhythm as he skimmed his hands across her breasts causing her to arch her back slightly, to the extent her body would allow her, and moved his hand closer to her nub. She groaned when she felt his fingertip slide gently over her, her body involuntarily clenching around him as he began to pump into her faster. He shifted his body and lifted her hips slightly, his tip pressing against her sweet spot causing her to spasm around him.

She mumbled something incoherently that caused his rhythm to momentarily falter before he went back to his pace.

"Roll over." she mumbled again.

This time he slowed and looked down at her questioningly. "Bloody hell Severus I know you know what that means. Now do you want me to ride our not?" she growled pushing on his chest.

"You know the answer to that, I've wanted it for ages." he said giving a sharp thrust as she gave him the slight gasp he was looking for. He grabbed her hips, wrapped one arm around her waist and rolled them over.

"Not exactly what I meant." she mumbled with a slight smirk grazing across her face. She rocked down on him experimentally causing his grip to tighten on her hips. She felt his legs quiver underneath her and knew he was close. She ground against him faster, his thrusts meeting hers erratically until he pressed his finger into her hips where she knew it would bruise and gave one final thrust before spilling into her. Running her fingers over his abdomen she trailed them up to s chest as she leaned over him, belly slightly putting pressure against his and whispered in his ear.

"I love you. You don't need to say it back, I don't expect it or even want to hear it right now. But what's going on in the next few weeks, I just want you to know that I love you."

"No," he said catching her before she moved from her place on top of him, "I had something I wanted to tell you, it's why I came in here. I am..." he stopped for a minute to try and find the words he needed, "not the best man, I am not the most wealthy nd I am certainly not the most handsome but I can't promise to be the best man I know how to be for you. I want to do this," he said laying his hand on her stomach which began to emit a slight glow, "together."

"I know Severus, I want to do this together as well." she said kissing his cheek.

"No, I mean." he sighed before waving his hand and she watched a small box zip across the room into his hand.

"Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of marrying me and raising our son together, as husband and wife?"

She looked down at the man who was, at the moment, quite naked beneath her and grinned. Only Severus Snape would propose immediately after sex so he cold have the last word!

"Of course I will." she said as she moved to his side and placed her head on his chest.

"And Hermione?"

"Yes Severus?"

"I love you as well."

-Author's Note-

I hope you liked it! First lemon AND my very first heterosexual lemon ever! Let me know how you liked it or if it was a little much or maybe not enough? So I'm dedicating this chapter to my now lovely fiancé! I got engaged on the 2nd of this month so I hope you'll forgive the incredibly long time between chapters! Good news is that summer break is right around the corner and I plan on devoting quite a bit of time to finishing this fic before July! Especially since I've got the first 6 chapters of my next fic already written.


	27. Chapter 27

He was nestled in the grasses, his breathing shallow even though he knew no one would be able to hear him. They were all rowdy, celebrating the coming ceremony that would give their Lord a wife. He couldn't believe she would do this to him, first Hermione having this monsters child, now this! He heard the crack of apparition and sunk closer to the ground. He couldn't afford to be caught, he wasn't even supposed to be here to begin with. The Order had told him it was too dangerous, Dumbledore had forbid him to come, but he and Ron had come up with a cover so he would be able to sneak out of the house. He'd been lying there for hours before the first sign of life showed upon the hilltop where the ceremony was meant to be held. First the decorators had come, then the chairs had been placed, the tent pulled up and tables set up beneath. He'd watched the beauty of this wedding start from the beginning and then watched as the blackness settled over it as the death eaters appeared one by one. And now there he stood, Voldemort in the finest robes he had ever seen. Severus Snape walked up to him, bowing slightly and took his place on Voldemort's side.

"My Lord." Severus said bowing his head.

"Severus. I will make this up to you once the ministry is mine and I will set things straight."

"Miss Lovegood explained everything to me My Lord and she explained why. I'm happy to get this over with so we can be happy and so our child can be safe."

"Our son will always be safe Severus and he will be one of the most powerful wizards alive."

"He will never be safe as long as Harry Potter is alive. They share a piece of you and should he be born without the soul transfer complete his magic will not fully develop, you know that. Besides, as long as the Order is still intact, my son will always be at risk. They will not let your heir live if they can help it."

"I know this of course."

"Which is exactly why you picked me to impregnate Hermione. You wanted both of our loyalty with no questions asked and you knew that would be the only way to get it. You've always known haven't you?"

"Of course I have Severus. Why else would I keep you close? I never minded that you went to Dumbledore to protect the children and I never even minded that you ruined many raids the death eaters planned. I do not care about the muggles, dead or alive, but they do serve a purpose of entertainment and training for the death eaters."

"Why keep me alive then, if you knew I was betraying you all these years?"

"Because you never did truly betray me. You have never told them where I am, you have never handed over one of your brother in arms and most importantly you have always been interested in bettering your life and the magical life."

"And of course that I was Gryffindors heir." Severus stated simply.

"Of course."

"Now that we've discussed this through, let's get on with it."

"This is all formality, you know this. She will be your wife Severus, but things must be in place, I cannot risk another attack on her."

"I know that." he snapped back causing a slightly raised brow from the Dark Lord.

-Break-

"Breathe Hermione." Luna said as she ran the brush through her hair.

"I am, I just can't believe this is happening. And poor Severus."

"I know, I truly did not think he was going to ask you, I never saw it coming, that rarely happens to me."

"It's not your fault Luna. This is the only way to keep him safe, Severus knows that, besides it's not as though we won't still be a family."

"It is you we are trying to keep safe. This gives you rank Hermione, you must never forget that. You will be second, no one besides Tom will have more control than you do."

"I don't see how that matters, once today is over with he'll basically be immortal, as will my son."

"Witches and wizards live for a very long time Hermione, many things will happen in your child's lifetime, nothing is ever certain." Luna said before she took a step back and looked at Hermione. "You're perfect. The very picture of pure magic."

"I'm not sure being pure and pregnant really go together Luna."

Luna giggled slightly before speaking, "No, this is how magical women dress before births, its usually done privately though because of how intimate the ceremony is. You're bonding the soul of your child and while you and Severus would usually be the two doing it that is not necessary here because Tom did that when he put the torn piece of his soul into the child. The wedding will take place first, then the plan will fall into place and we will do the soul bonding from there."

"Will he die?"

"I cannot see that which has not been determined yet."

-Break-

"These bonds are made of power, shown by the cords of fate and bound by your vows. These bonds are never ending, unbreakable outside of death. Pledge your vows Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"On this day I give my right hand to you. You shall be my trusted and I shall be yours. My power, my wealth and all that is mine will fall into your hands on this day and should death befall me all that is mine will become yours in whole. On this day I pledge my life to yours Hermione Jean Granger and all that is ours." he finished as he laid his hand over her swollen belly.

She smiled slightly at the warmth that flowed through her as his vow swept through her and she felt her son move and push against her.

"Pledge your vows Hermione Jean Granger."

"On this day I put my life in your hands. You shall be my trusted and I shall be yours. My power, my wealth and all that is mine will fall into your hands on this day and should death befall me all that is mine will become yours in whole. On this day I accept your vow and pledge my life to yours Tom Marvolo Riddle and all that is ours." Hermione said clearly, her hair swaying from the power of their vows and as she went to seal the pledge the plan unraveled.

"Don't Hermione!" Harry screamed rushing from the spot he'd been hiding in.

She turned and looked at him, the death eaters having already dropped behind him, blocking his leave. "It's too late Harry." she turned back towards the Dark Lord and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. He grabbed her and pulled her body flush against his as the whistles and jeers from the death eaters filled his ears. Then he pulled back, placed his arm around his wife and spread his fingers across her belly." as the wind whipped past her she pressed herself closer to his side.

"How could you Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"You tried to kill my son Harry."

"He's a monster! Look at what Voldemort has done to you! Where's the girl I went to Hogwarts with? Where's the girl who used to blush at Ron holding her hand? Look at what you've done!"

"No!" she shouted pulling away from the arm wrapped around her. "Look what you have done! Your refusal to grow up and look around you at the war going on forced me to take matters into my own hands and I did. I found out plenty of information and then according to Dumbledore I found out too much. I'm here because of you! I'm here because of the Order! You wanted to murder an innocent child. Funny Harry that you have strived your whole life wanting to kill this man," she said stepping back into the Dark Lords arms, "and yet you have become exactly like him."

"I am nothing like him!" Harry shouted and lunged towards her. Before the death eaters could get near him Hermione had tossed her hand up and froze him in place. She looked at her hand in wonder and turned quickly to where the Dark Lord stood gazing at her amusedly.

"All that is mine should fall into your hands on this day." he quoted his vow.

"So, this is your power?" she asked.

"No, it is simply my control. You have great power Hermione but you still do not have the control because it is so new to you. Now you have the control."

She turned her gaze back towards Harry and gradually pushed her power so he was being moved away from her. He landed softly in the grassy area where the death eaters immediately moved forward.

"Leave him. He want be able to move until I want him to." she said before turning away from them.

"Will you kill me now?" Harry shouted across the slight distance between them.

"I'm not sure, no one has ever extracted a piece of a soul from someone before." she turned back around and placed her hand in the Dark Lords. "I'm ready." she whispered as she looked at him.

"Then let us prepare for the ceremony."

-Break-

Hermione stood before the crowd, Harry placed in the far back, silenced but at the perfect spot where he could see everything going on. She leaned into his touch as power rushed through her body, her senses becoming hyper aware. His arm snaked around her and began to fluidly unbutton the front of her dress until her breasts were bared to the crowd. If she didn't feel so high from the power rippling back and forth between the two of them she'd have flushed with embarrassment but she was far beyond that now. The power was electrifying, empowering and her blood was on fire in ways she had never thought possible. No wonder Molly Weasley had so many bloody children!

"Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear.

"I've no idea what I'm doing." she whispered back.

"You don't need to know, just follow your instincts and my lead. Keep your mind open to me, our connection has to stay strong and whatever happens I cannot let go of you. Focus on our son, Hermione." his voice increased her heartbeat and had it been any other time she may have cringed from how his voice was effecting her body.

He placed his hands on her swollen exposed stomach and focused their power there. _Keep your power focused here, Hermione. _He spoke silently to her and she simply sent an acknowledgement through their link. He pulled part of his magic away and reached out to the back of crowd where Harry Potter sat silently watching in humiliating disappointment as his best friend was seemingly enjoying being fondled by the most evil man alive. One who he had become so similar to. As he sat there staring t the ceremony taking place he felt his heart begin to bet harder and before he knew what was happening he was thrown into the air and was screaming silently in pain. No one turned to look at him, no one so much as glanced his way. It felt like someone was ripping his heart out. He screamed again and tossed his head forward as his scar began to pulse with pain. And then he felt it, the overwhelming lightweight freedom inside his head. And then his heart stopped beating.

Hermione moaned as she felt the rush of his power jolt through her body and race towards her groin. Her son flipped twice with excitement as his pseudo fathers power pulsed. Tom pulled the fractured soul across from Harry and pulled it into Hermione, focusing it towards their son. As he placed the soul in, he and Hermione focused all of their power into mending the soul. A bright light surrounding the two of them, and as their sons soul bound as one the man behind Hermione gasped and tugged his hands but Hermione did not let go. Had the death eaters been able to see they would have watched a transformation that was unbelievable. Had Hermione been able to see she would have seen more than she cared to. And as the bright light faded their we're gasps all around and the men began to kneel. As high ranking death eaters these men knew the significance of what stood before them. This was the man they had pledged allegiance to, this was the man who they believed would change their world. And as Luna stood smiling at the sight before her, Tom Riddle with his arms wrapped around a very pregnant Hermione Granger, this was how the war would be won. She only had a few things left to orchestrated, many of which she looked forward to, others which would break hearts.

Tom blinked rapidly and tried to calm his breathing which had become erratic as he and Hermione had joined their power together. His body felt amazing and he knew it was because all of the slivers of his soul were finally whole again.

"Your hands." Hermione whispered as she ran her fingertips across the back of his hand which was still firmly cradling her stomach. She turned in his arms and gasped. "Oh Gods." she said, her hand instinctively going up to his face. She ran her fingers across his brow, then down his face and finally brushed her fingers across his lips. "You're...you." she whispered the last part out. He jerked s head up and looked at his men kneeling before him, men that held is gaze with obvious respect, not fear, a look that these men had not given him since he had come back.

"So it would seem." he said flexing his fingers. He buttoned her dress back until it was closed and then placed his arm back around her.

"It is done my friends, my children. This," he said placing his hand on Hermione's stomach once more, "our son," he said glancing down at her, "has saved us all. Harry Potter is no longer a threat, he is no longer marked as my equal. We will not be stopped!" the cheering was almost deafening but as Hermione looked round her, across the faces that were cheering for a man they seemed to love, Hermione let herself be pulled into the festivities because if nothing else, her son was safe.

Had it been any other time she would have noticed that Severus was not in the crowd and that the smile dancing across Luna's face was one of practiced perfection but her eyes, her eyes told the story that would soon unravel.

-Authors Note-

So here's the chapter that's taken me FOREVER to write! Part of the reason was because where this story has been taking me I was trying to not go there. But as you can see by the interaction between Hermione & Voldemort (now Tom), it's kind of moving that way against my will. I'm unsure if I will change pairings or if what I ultimately want will happen in this fic because to be honest I don't really want to write a sequel, I want it all wrapped up in this. I do apologize for this chapter taking about three months to get up but my fiancé and I have had an incredibly hectic time with not only wedding plans but also school for me and we've had a bit of house trouble as well! I'll try topmost as quickly as I can and I'm still planning on trying to finish this fic my the end of the summer. Especially since I really want to post my time travel fic, which is undoubtedly a Hermione/Severus. Reviews will make me want to write faster!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and chances are if you recognize it, I didn't come up with it on my own!

-Start-

As the month of July began it's descent the Riddle Manor was quiet and calm. There had been no massive raids and the Order had been quiet, in an attempt to build reinforcements. Voldemort lounged in the chaise seemingly reading a book but his mind was on the woman who was now his wife.

"Darling? Are you in here?"

"I'm reading, and—thinking of you."

"Ah! You're learning! I'm so happy that your emotions are beginning to show through now that most of your horcruxes are close. "

"Luna, I do not believe it has anything to do with the horcruxes. I simply have—affections for you that I have rarely had for others in my time. Speaking of, how is Hermione?"

"Fine, she and Severus are coming back tomorrow so she's home for the birth. Severus says ever since the little mishap at the wedding which put her on bed rest that she's been insufferable. I'm excited to see her! And think, soon enough we will have a baby in the house!" Luna exclaimed excitedly.

Voldemort grinned thinking of his wedding and stood to cross the room.

"I believe I could use a repeat of the wedding night. How about you?"

"I think that would be splendid."

"Come here then, wife." He said pulling her to him and kiss her hungrily.

-Break-

"Severus stop it! I can bloody well pack my own things!"

"Do you not know the meaning of bed rest, woman? Here I thought I was married to the brightest witch of her age and instead I'm dealing with an overgrown—" he stopped realizing the word overgrown was probably a mistake. Sure enough he turned his head towards her to see her lip quiver and tears begin to roll down her face.

"I—I—I told you I was fat!" she exclaimed, big hiccupping sobs following.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it like that, you know that. It's just, you're acting like a child, think of the baby Hermione, our son needs you to rest. The healers said that you'll be lucky to make it to the first week of August and even with how fast you've developed having a child before the eight month mark is almost un heard of in the wizarding world."

"I know, I'm—I'm sorry." She sniffled. " It's just these bloody hormones! I'm so ready to get him out of me."

"Not too much longer. Now, sit here and let me finish packing our things and then I can apparate us home. I know Luna is dying to see you. She also told me to tell you that 'the plan you failed she succeeded', I've no idea what that bloody means but you're welcome to fill me in as I finish."

Tears welled up in her eyes again and she breathed an obvious sign of relief.

"That means he's alive."

"Who?"

"Harry, that means all of this bed rest, all the magic you all had no idea where it'd gone, it worked! I blocked the curse Severus, I saved Harry!"

"What are you going on about? When? At the wedding?"

"Yes at the wedding! Why do you think I was the one using the magic and you were only helping me guide it?"

"I assumed it was because of your blasted hormones, your magic had been ruddy for weeks! How could you not tell me Hermione? Do you know what the Dark Lord would have done had he found out you were lying?!"

"Of course and that's why I didn't tell you. I'm carrying his heir Severus, he won't do anything to me, you however, he'd be more than willing to kill now that he's had his use." She said quietly. "You know I'm right."

"I know. But why, why bother saving Harry?"

"Without him the Order dies, even if he isn't The Chosen One any longer, he's become the symbol of hope for the Order and I couldn't let Him destroy that. I've worked to keep the Order alive since I was twelve with Harry and Ron and while Ron has strayed with his blind rage, Harry was simply being manipulated by Dumbledore, he's a good man and he'll always be my best friend."

"The Order abandoned you Hermione! They wanted to kill our son before he was even born even if that meant taking you with him!"

"They think he belongs to the Dark Lord! I don't condone them killing an infant but they don't know he's ours Severus! I won't let anyone hurt him," she said placing her hand over her protruding belly, "but I won't always be fighting for Voldemort."

"I know, now we only need to figure out how to distinguish between the crazed Order members and the reasonable ones."

"I've already set the board for that, I've had Harry returned to them, alive. Harry will know I never wanted to hurt him. He'll be open to talking to me when the time is right, now we just need to wait for this little one to come before I can get back into the thick of things."

"We can't leave him motherless Hermione, you have to stay safe."

"Well we can't let him grow up in the hands of his pseudo-father either now can we?"

"Point taken. Are you ready?"

"Ugh, I've been ready for the last month we've been here! Get me out of here!"

"Hermione…"

"Yes? She said looking up as he stood before her to help her stand from the bed. "I'm glad I'm doing this with you."

"As am I Severus. I love you, husband." She said placing her hand to cup his cheek.

-Break-

"I fucking hate you Severus Snape! When this is done I'm going to make you feel pain!"

"I've already felt plenty darling, no need to threaten!" he said wincing as she squeezed his hand harder.

"Not enough pain, I assure!" she said through breathing.

"I bloody well went through polyjuice just to marry you! I was in the Dark Lords body for you!"

"Well I've been carrying a piece of him around in ME!" she screamed the last part as another contraction hit her.

"Fair enough, you win."

-Break-

"It's been ages, isn't my son here yet?" Tom asked pacing in front of the door which had heavy silencing spells placed on it so the moans and screams couldn't be heard for the past four hours whenever a contraction had hit her.

"Love, sometimes this takes twenty hours or more, come sit down."

"It take show long? We're wizards for magic's sake, isn't there a way to just be done with it? Or to at least stop her infernal racket? I've had to silence the room twice because her moaning has come through!"

"You be polite! She's going through all of this pain to birth YOUR heir, the least you could do is wait patiently. Now sit down!" Luna snapped. She needed him calm, if this was going to work, she needed him to be able to reason. Worse case scenario, she'd take the child, and run.

-Break-

"I call this meeting to order." Harry said standing in front of the large group.

"You have all heard me discuss my feelings about Hermione over the past weeks since I've returned and now I'm putting it into action. I've heard from one of my sources that she's gone into labor and—"

The cries of outrage and worrisome voices rose up while others simply sat and stared at Harry waiting for him to continue.

"That's ENOUGH!" Harry shouted throwing his hand down loudly on the table. Everyone quieted immediately. "This," he said waving his hand to indicate them, "is exactly what I'm here today to talk to you about. This needs to end! This child is going to be no different than I was when my parents were killed except he has two parents who are alive and who are going to do everything in their power to keep him safe, even if that means working for Voldemort."

"And how do you know that Harry?" Mad-Eye asked skeptically.

"Because I've talked with Hermione."

The outrage chorused up again before Harry had to shout for silence for a second time.

"I am in control of this Order meeting and you all will learn to control yourselves or get out." He said looking over the crowd. "As I was saying, I've spoken with Hermione and I know the whole story now. It's not as if she can just walk away, he'd be able to find her anywhere, she's been marked differently than his other Death Eaters."

"Obviously, she's his bloody _wife_!" Ron spat.

"No, she isn't."

"But you saw her marry him!" Ron shouted.

"I saw someone who looked like Voldemort marry Hermione, it was actually Snape polyjuiced, well it was like polyjuice, Hermione explained how the did it but frankly I didn't understand a word of what she said. Point is, she's not married to Voldemort, she's married to Snape. However, Voldemort _is _married."

"To who?"

"Luna."

"There's no way!" Neville said rather loudly for the usually quiet young man.

"I'm sorry Neville but it's true. Hermione said she's not sure whose side Luna is actually on because she honestly thinks she has affections for Voldemort but she said sometimes, like in the instance of returning me, she obviously goes against his wishes."

"And how do we know Hermione isn't lying just to trap us all? Have you bothered to ask yourself that boy?" Moody asked.

"What reason would she have? They outnumber us three to one, she's the highest ranking deatheater and her husband is second to her. Why would she lie and for that matter why would she have put herself in harms way while she was pregnant to talk to me? She isn't lying and that's what I'm here to discuss with you all today. Hermione and Snape will be coming back into the ranks of the Order, on my say. We've no idea how long it will take for them to be able to leave Voldemorts ranks because Snape is still working on a potion to neutralize the tracking agent in Hermione's mark. When they do join us again though, they will be treated with respect and if anyone, and I do mean anyone," he said looking directly at Ron, "harm's a hair on that child's head, I'll kill them myself."

-Break-

Luna slipped from beneath the covers, the moonlight dancing across her breasts as she stepped towards her wardrobe for a robe to slip on. She turned behind her to look at the bed and smiled slightly to herself to see how young he looked in his sleep. Shaking her head slightly at herself she tied her robe tightly around her and snuck from the room down the hall. It had been just over twelve hours since they'd been standing outside the room Hermione was in. She looked up at the clock that read eleven fifty six and she knew Hermione would be close now. Quietly opening the door she was hit with the sounds of an encouraging but tired Severus as he wiped the sweat from his exhausted wife's face.

"I don't know if I can keep going Severus." She said as her head dropped back on his shoulder.

"Yes you can, you're almost there love. You've got it."

"Alright Hermione," the healer said encouragingly but obviously tired herself, "here comes another one, lets give a good push!"

Luna watched as Hermione barred down once more with everything she had. A cry broke through the room. " Just one more Hermione, his heads out, just one more and you'll be holding your baby boy!" the healer encouraged, as she stood slightly to grab the baby better. Hermione shouted and pushed one more time because screams filled the room.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Snape, you've a beautiful baby—girl."

"Girl?" Hermione said slightly panicked.

"Yes, I assure you she is very much a girl."

"A girl, a daughter." Severus breathed.

"She will change the world." Luna said causing them both to snap their heads towards the door. Luna saw Hermione cringe and she frowned before she heard the voice behind her.

"She?"

As everyone stopped talking to last chime as the clock struck midnight could be heard.

-Break-

Only an hour before, somewhere in the world, a crystal ball shattered on the stone floor and caused to room of Order members to go silent.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies

And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but the Dark Lord will not see

Born of the darkness and raised in the light

Consumed by the soul but guided by heart

The Badger will fall and tears of sorrow shall breed hate

The one with the power to vanquish the dark Lord approaches,

Born as the seventh month dies

-Break-

"We need to fill out the birth certificate now so I can send it to the Ministry, then I can leave you all to your…discussion." The healer said timidly.

Voldemort waved his hand, brow furrowed in frustration, and turned to leave the room. "When you are done and cleaned up, meet me in the library." Before the door shut he added "and bring the girl."

Severus turned to look at Hermione, trying to keep his face devoid of worry so he wouldn't upset Hermione but what he saw immediately melted any worry from his face.

He looked down and saw Hermione holding his daughter, their daughter, in her arms with a look that said everything he was feeling.

They would stop at nothing to keep her safe.

_Birth Certificate_

_Name: Resin Eileen Snape_

_Mother: Hermione Jean Snape (nee Granger)_

_Father: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Weight: 8lbs 9oz_

_Height: 21.6in_

_Birth Time: 11:59pm_

_Birth Date: July 31__st__, 1997_

Authors Note:

So I finally posted another chapter! For all of those who were so devastated about it being a Voldemort/Hermione fic, I hope this sums things up! I know I moved the story forward a few months but that will be nothing as to how the next 5 or so chapters will go! I think I got the birth year right for Resin since Hermione would have turned 12 her first year at Hogwarts which would make her 18 at the moment making it 1997. Let me know what you think of the chapter and I hope to update sooner this time (yes, I know, I always say that!)!


	29. Chapter 29

"Hermione! Hermione, get in here!" Severus shouted as he kneeled down.

Hermione came flying around the corner, "What happ—Oh goodness! What a brilliant girl you are!" Hermione said jumping up slightly like she herself was the child. "Where's the camera? Where is it Severus?"

"I've already got the photo woman, calm down. That was the first thing I did when I started shouting for you. It's right there." He said pointing to the table.

"She's truly brilliant, isn't she?" Hermione asked beaming even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course she is. Look at her amazing Mother." He said wrapping his arms around her waist while he gazed down at their daughter.

"She's amazing Severus, just like her Father." Hermione said turning in his arms and kissing him soundly.

"Ouch!" Severus yelped as his hand shot to the back of his head.

"Resin Eileen! That was completely uncalled for young lady!" Hermione scolded, picking up the block that had cracked Severus in the back of the head. "Now tell your father you're sorry."

"No!" shouted the little girl.

"Young lady!" Hermione said, hand on her hip looking down at the sixteen month old.

"Sowy." Resin said while looking up at the blocks she was still levitating.

"You're forgiven, don't do it again." He said sternly while trying not to crack a grin.

"When are we leaving for the meeting? I'm going to leave Resin with Megan, I don't want her there yet."

"Hermione…" Severus sighed.

"I know Severus, but she's still so young! The Dark Lord will grant me this wish, he's been so understanding so far."

"Did you honestly just use understand in the same sentence with the Dark Lord?" Severus said with a smirk, "Motherhood is making you soft darling." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"Bloody hell! Resin that is enough!" He said turning around as he rubbed the back of his head again.

Hermione giggled, her hand over her mouth trying to cover it up.

"You aren't helping!" he spat.

"Oh! I'm sorry Severus, it's just, it's so funny, and it's only a phase. Next thing you know she'll be tossing blocks at me for kissing you."

"Still. As you were asking before, the meeting begins in a half hour so we should probably get her things together and bring her to the nursery."

-Break-

"Look at you!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped into the nursery and scooped Coran up in her arms, "You're getting so big! Next thing you know you'll be boarding the Hogwarts train!"

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts!" he yelled, wiggling to get out of Hermione's arms and to the floor. "And how is little Miss Jean doing?" Hermione asked looking over at Megan as she set Coran back on the floor who immediately ran over to where Severus was standing holding Resin.

"She's good, nap time at the moment. You both are still coming to her little party next week?"

"Yes, of course! It's amazing to think she's two already."

"No need to tell me that! Seems like it was Coran turning two yesterday and he's just turned three a few months ago! You're right though Hermione, the next thing we know they'll all be off at Hogwarts, and where will that leave us?" Megan said glancing over at their children.

"Well from those two, I'd say it'll leave us planning a wedding! We'll have years to perfect it but it's bound to happen!" Hermione joked as she watched Coran wrap one of Resin's black curls around his finger in amazement.

Megan simply laughed, "Too true!"

"It's time to go Hermione, we'll be back soon enough Megan."

Hermione bent to kiss the top of Resin's head when the nursery door opened to reveal Draco standing in the doorway.

"Hello Draco." Severus said to a worn looking Draco standing in the doorway with a bundle in his arms.

"Godfather." Draco nodded his head.

"Oh let me see him Draco!" Hermione said gushing over the baby in his arms. "So tiny! We were just talking about how it seemed like it was just yesterday our little ones were this tiny. Next thing you know Draco, Scorpius will be as big as Coran over there."

"I think I'll be glad honestly. I'm barely getting any sleep and Astoria is still so hormonal."

"Well of course she is, he's only six weeks old Draco! Where is Astoria by the way? She's never let Scorpius set foot in this house before and certainly she wouldn't without her!"

"She's taking her Newts today actually and the only reason she allowed me to bring him is because the only thing she dislikes more than me leaving him in this house is leaving a house elf to watch him. She swears they'll get so distracted cleaning they'll forget about him. This woman is going to kill me, I swear!"

"Oh, I wasn't aware she was taking her Newts still, after being pulled out of Hogwarts and everything."

"She wanted to finish school so I hired a private tutor for her right after the wedding. Her parents don't know, they told her she was for marriage and didn't need an education but it was important to her so…" he trailed off.

"You're so sweet Draco!"

"Gods be with me. Let's go before we are late!" Severus drawled, rolling his eyes at the two. " We've five minutes to be there and with how long your goodbyes take it's going to take most of that."

"No, no, we're coming. Do you want to say goodbye Draco?" Hermione asked before she moved to place the sleeping baby in the crib. Draco looked down into her arms and placed a kiss on the top of his head before turning towards the door.

-Break-

"How is the potion coming along, Harry? Last time I talked to Hermione she said Severus was having a problem with the cancellation not lasting longer than a few minutes." Ginny asked as she ran her fingers down his chest.

"Still having the problem, although he's gotten it to last just over an hour at this point. He said Voldemort never checks it anymore, no reason to since all the death eaters know better than to touch Hermione and obviously he thinks she's completely loyal to him."

"Don't you wonder sometimes?" she whispered.

"I used to but, she's been feeding us information for so long and at risk of her, Severus and Resin, that I just don't think she'd put them at risk for this long without being loyal. Besides, the Order has become much more understanding, there's no reason for her to be afraid of us anymore."

"That's not entirely true Harry, and you know it. While I'll admit Ron has gotten much better, Moody and Dumbledore still scare me a little whenever Hermione is around. It's like they think she's betrayed us all and they just see her as a threat."

"That doesn't matter anymore, I'm head of the Order, I was voted in, even over Dumbledore. If I want I'll have both of them removed and they know it. I may not be the Chosen One anymore but I'm the one keeping the Order as together as it is and look how many recruits we've got now!"

"I know, I know, I'm not saying you aren't doing a good job, I'm just saying, Hermione still has reasons to be frightened of us and you know her, she'd never put all her eggs in one basket."

-Break-

"The children will all be brought next week." Voldemort said standing on the dais before them all.

"Which ones My Lord?" Lucius asked, nervously shuffling to the side.

"All of them. Resin, both Barrels children, your grandson Lucius, Nott's twins and Zabini's daughter."

"May I ask why My Lord?" Hermione asked stepping forward before Severus could pull her back.

"Ah Hermione, always the one to ask questions. You will all bind your children in promises for the next generation of my Death Eaters. And of course Hermione, your newest editions are to be included, even if they aren't born yet."

"I—I'm sorry My Lord?" Hermione stuttered slightly.

"You may not have noticed yet but the power is radiating off you, its shifted, just as it did with Resin. See me after the meeting, Severus you as well."

Hermione nodded her head and stepped back to her place in the group beside Severus. She turned her head to the right and glanced up at him, his face a perfect mask of indifference except for the slight worry in his cheek, which gave away everything for Hermione. She fought to hold her tears back. Another child, part of her was thrilled to have a another child with Severus but the logical, reasoning side to her was terrified of what that may mean for this child in this world of death eater children the Dark Lord was breeding. She reached out for Severus' hand and he gave her a slight squeeze of acknowledgment.

-Break-

"My Lord." They both said as they dipped their heads towards him.

"Oh you both know there is no need for that. Come, sit, Luna should be here in a few moments. She's been quite excited to see you Hermione."

"Is she how you knew?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"No, she only confirmed it. When I saw you a few days ago your power had a huge spike in it as it did with Resin. Where is she?"

"In the nursery My Lord."

He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared by him on hands and knees. "Have my daughter brought here." With a crack the house elf was gone and appeared a split second later with an obviously confused Resin in hand. Before Hermione could thank him, he was gone again.

"Mummy!" Resin said bolting towards her on slightly unstable feet. Hermione hugged her and then turned the little girl around. "Go say hello, give your Father a hug." Hermione said, trying to not cringe as the bitter taste from the word father was left in her mouth. Resin ran towards Severus and threw her arms around him and then turned towards Voldemort and ran over to him imitating her hug with Severus. Hermione watched in amazement, it was never any less disturbing to see what one could only describe as a smile cross the Dark Lords features when he was near Resin.

"We must discuss these new children, your son and daughter."

"Children?" Hermione and Severus both asked jerking their heads up in surprise.

"Yes Hermione, a boy and girl this time! Isn't it exciting?" Luna asked as she skipped into the room and scooped Resin up into a rather large hug.

"Nene Una!" Resin squealed and she wriggled as Luna began placing kisses all over the little girls face. Luna set Resin down who ran over to the corner that was filled with different toys for her to play with. "Did you enjoy her surprise for you this morning?" Luna asked as she sat beside Tom.

"Of course you would've Seen it before it happened!" Hermione exclaimed "You always ruin the surprises!"

"I, however," Voldemort said, "am not aware. What surprise are you referring to?"

"She was levitating her toys this morning."

"Hasn't she been doing that for quite a while?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One at a time yes, but this morning Severus came in to her levitating all twelve of her stuffed animals into the air and laughing as she made them dance! Then she started tossing blocks at Severus when he kissed me!"

"Amazing." He breathed, "she's already gaining control of her magic and at such a young age. Most children are just beginning to show signs of being magical, let alone controlling it. She's truly magnificent, which leads me to the next order of business about your children. Well, _Our_ children."

-Break-

Hermione was screaming, tears rolling down her face, as she threw anything she could get her hands on across the room. Her magic was rolling off of her in waves as it reached out and snapped anything it touched. Their room looked as though a nuclear bomb had been set off and she was no where close to calming down.

"Hermione!" Severus yelled, trying for her to hear him over the crashes and her crying. "Hermione!" he screamed again.

She stopped momentarily and whipped around, her hair wild and crackling with unleashed magic, her fingertips literally sparking. "You've got to calm down." He said quietly as he took a step towards her.

"Calm down? How the bloody hell am I supposed to calm down Severus?! It's happening! It's happening all over again!" She screamed.

"I know but there's nothing we can do Hermione. We can't change anything right now. I'm working on the potion, I'm working on it as fast as I can."

She deflated a little when she saw the pain coursing across her husbands face as he thought of how he was failing her, failing their family, by having not finished it yet.

"I know that Severus. I'm not blaming you. But...it's just so, unfair. First Resin, and now them." She said laying her hand on her flat stomach before collapsing to the floor in huge racking sobs.

"Shh, shh." He soothed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "It's going to be alright Hermione, we'll figure it out, I'll keep them safe. I promise. I'll keep our family safe." He whispered into her hair.

-Break-

"You've made a mistake." She said bluntly.

"I don't make mistakes." He said turning towards her, eyes blazing.

"Yes, you do. I told you that you needed to truly think this through and you completely ignored my warning." She said still standing before him looking him directly in the eyes.

"You are not here to tell me what to do and you'd do well to remember that!" he roared.

"No Tom, I'm here because I choose to be. You're just so arrogant that you—"

The crack from his hand connecting with her cheek and thud of her hitting the floor resounded off the walls. All that was left was silence.

She picked herself up off the floor, ignoring the sting of her cheek as the red and purple welt began to swell rapidly.

"You will rue the day you defied me Tom Riddle, mark my words." She hissed.

"No! You belong to me! You're loyal to me!" he screamed stepping towards her.

"I'm loyal to no one Tom. I belong to time and time alone." She said before the crack of apparition left Tom in silence, alone and wondering what the bloody hell he'd done.

-Author's Note-

So…How'd you like it? I'm amazing right, two chapters in two days! Hopefully I can keep up on this roll! I'm about half way through my time travel fic as well that I've been working on. I won't be posting that however until this one is done and then you all won't have so long to wait in between chapters for that one! Anyways, let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

**First off…Yay for 3 Chapters in 4 Days! Second I'd like to Present TWO challenges!**

**CHALLENGES!**

**1. Whoever can tell me what all of the Snape children's names have in common will get to give me any line of their choosing for me to put into the next chapter I publish.**

** another note since we're coming close to 100 Reviews, whoever the 100****th**** reviewer is will get to tell me a scene they'd like to see in the upcoming chapter and I'll fit it in there somewhere!**

**Read and Review Please!**

-Start-

"So he wants to make _more_ horcruxes?!" Ron shouted jumping up from his seat.

"Precisely. Hermione said Severus is working around the clock trying to perfect the salve to server the connection between Hermione's mark and Voldemort. Today however they have to go to that meeting where they present the children and there's no way for them to get out of it. Hermione's beside herself with worry because she's truly got no idea what they're going to do."

"Bloody hell." Ron said running his hand down over his face. "I actually feel sorry for the git." He mumbled.

"Who Hermione?" Harry asked confused.

"'Course not, I mean Snape, don't you remember how Hermione was when she was trying to study stuff she already knew?"

"Well, yeah, she was a little nutters." Harry said still not completely understanding where Ron was going.

"Well imagine what she's like when she _doesn't_ know what's going on."

Harry's mouth formed an O as he finally understood what Ron was getting at. "You're right mate, I kind of feel sorry for him too."

-Break-

"Hermione?" Severus said peeping his head around the corner of their bedroom.

"In here!" she shouted from Resin's playroom.

He walked down the hall but instead of going into the room he simply leaned against the doorway and watched his wife and daughter. Resin had her hands raised in the air, twirling her finger and giggling as her stuffed animals put on a play in the air for her. He black eyes sparked with interest, cheeks flushed in amusement and black curls framing her petite face. _Really_, he thought_, she was the perfect blend of Hermione and he and thank the gods she hadn't inherited his nose_.

"Daddy!" Resin cried as she noticed him standing in the doorway. All the stuffed animals came raining down on their heads as Resin flung herself across the room at her Father.

"Hello darling." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Are you and Mommy ready to go?" he asked looking towards Hermione and seeing her whole body tense slightly.

"As ready as we'll ever be Severus." She sighed.

" 'ill Coran be ere?"

"Th-ere," Hermione enunciated, "and yes he will. Remember what I told you though, you're to be on your best behavior and stay next to your Father and I. Do you understand?"

"Yes, 'am."

Severus smiled and Hermione shook her head at her daughters' vocabulary. While she was obviously ahead of her age group for talking it was moments like these that reminded Hermione of just what she had to lose. Her daughter may be walking around with a piece of the Dark Lord in her but she was a child and if they lost, she'd lose her entire childhood just as Hermione had.

-Break-

"Today," Voldemort said as he looked across his inner circle, "you all will promise the future of our ranks to each other to ensure the next generation of my followers. We will bind them to one another in name and blood and the parents shall promise everything of their children to the other family. Your children will be well matched, Luna picked them herself and guarantees each will understand their roles. The pairs will be as followed:

Theodore Nott III will be betrothed to Melinda Zambini,

Scorpius Malfoy will be betrothed to Lithia Snape

Mathilda Nott will be betrothed to Braelyn Barrels, apparently your daughters will appreciate being betrothed to,

Coran Barrels will be betrothed to Resin Snape and as for

Ricinus Snape, at the moment we will not be able to—"

"He will be betrothed to Celena Lovegood." Luna said stepping into the room.

"Luna…" Tom whispered taking a step towards her.

"Wha—You're pregnant Luna? But, that's impossible! That's why Resin was born in the first place!" Hermione said slightly stuttering in shock as she announced it.

"No, Resin was born to be his heir." Luna corrected, "This child is not Voldemort's, it's Tom's and therefore has no ability to become a horcrux making her completely useless to him." She said facing Tom.

"That's not true Luna." He said taking another step towards her.

"Yes, it is. You may have a soft spot for her because she is biologically yours but make no mistake, this child is not yours, she is mine and when I die, she will take my place as the next Seer in my family tree. My blood is her blood and you were simply what I needed to create her. Now, let us move forward with the binding."

"Are you sure about this Luna?" Hermione asked taking a step forward.

"We must ensure the next generation of followers, Hermione. Promising these children to one another will make the biggest difference for the winning side." Luna said starring Hermione straight in the eye.

-Break-

"I guess we really will be planning their wedding." Megan whispered as she placed her now sleeping son down on his bed and tucked him in.

"I guess. I hope they do not resent us for it, Megan. I never wanted this for my children and I still don't. I wanted them to be able to choose like I wasn't able to, wizarding marriages are not the same as muggle ones like we are used to. These betrothals can never be undone, even if they hate one another they will never have the option to choose."

"Yes they will Hermione, they don't have to follow through, they could love other people."

"And what? Live a childless marriage where there is always something missing? That's what happens with magic bound betrothals, you may love someone for your entire life but making love will never quite feel right, having children will be impossible and the other person will always know it. We have taken their choice away from them and I'm not sure they'll ever forgive us."

"I think they will." Megan responded positively. "Luna has never steered us wrong before, I see no reason she would start now. Don't you have faith in Luna if nothing else?"

Hermione nodded her head slightly, "I guess you're right; she hasn't ever let us down.

-Break-

"Severus said it will be ready in the next few weeks hopefully." Hermione said sitting across the table from Harry in a little muggle café a few miles from Godric's Hollow. "I need to know my family will actually be safe with the Order Harry. The only reason I'm coming back is because I don't want my family even more engrossed in the Dark Lord than they already are, especially with these two." She said touching her slightly rounding stomach.

"I know Hermione and I promise you'll be safe with us. We've actually come up with a good plan that I think you'll love although I can't say the same for Snape, but until I've solidified the plans I'm going to keep it to myself."

"You know at some point you're going to have start calling him Severus because I'm Snape too." She laughed.

"Don't remind me. Every time I see you it's more obvious you're pregnant and that just makes it all the more obvious you've been shagging Snape."

"I know." Hermione pouted slightly, "I'm practically huge already and I'm just barely three month along. These two are taking up more room than even resin did at this point!"

"Do the healers think you'll have them early like you did with Resin?" Harry asked slightly concerned. The faster Hermione's pregnancy progressed, the sooner Voldemort would decide to plant his new horcruxes into them.

"I'll definitely have them sooner, they're doing the same thing about not letting anyone touch me as Resin and they've already started showing magic just like her as well. Add in the fact that they're twins and it's almost a guarantee I'll have them closer to eight month than the normal ten. Molly apparently had the twins around eight and a half so I'm guessing these two might make themselves present even quicker than Resin! Don't worry though Harry, Severus has everything under control, he won't let anything happen to us." She smiled at him trying to convince herself of the words she was reassuring him with.

"You're right, of course. I'm just worried for you in all. How were you ever Ron's and my friend Hermione? I'm surprised we didn't worry you into an early grave!"

"Ha!" she laughed tossing her head back, " I'm not quite sure to be honest. Speaking of Ron reminds me of another red head we're both quite fond of though. How are you and Ginny doing?" she asked and then watched as Harry blushed slightly.

"We're good. I—I think I'm going to ask her to marry me. I know with the war and everything now is not the best time but…it could be years Hermione. It's not as though anyone is capable of killing him now so, what are we going to do?"

Hermione looked around the café before casting a quick 'Muffliato'. "I was going to wait until we were with the Order permanently but I don't think for your sake this can wait. While Severus and I are still in the Dark Lord's graces I've gotten permission to make a maze of sorts."

"What sort of maze?" he asked leaning in with obvious intrigue.

"Hold your hippogriffs, you're beginning to sound like Ronald. Anyway, I'm created a maze with all sorts of trials, much like the year we stole the Philosopher's Stone, so that the Dark Lord can place his horcruxes in there. Very few people would make it to the first one and there are only a handful of people alive in the world who would manage to get past the third one."

"Why is that?"

"Because you have to be of one of the Founder's bloodline."

"I don't understand why this is a good thing? You've made it impossible for us to get to them and destroy them!"

"That's not true because He doesn't know where the maze is yet. Once it's finished I'm supposed to take him to it so I can show him exactly what needs to be done in order to get in. There are different puzzles that you almost have to already know to solve."

"So you won't be done before Severus finishes the salve?"

"Well, I've been done for weeks actually but he doesn't, nor will he, know that I'm done."

"Brilliant. You're bloody brilliant Hermione."

-Break-

"Let's go."

"Go, My Lord?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I will put my horcrux in Lithia and then next month we will place the next one into Ricinus once I have recovered from this one."

Hermione glanced to her side nervously to look at Severus who had stopped upon hearing what the Dark Lord had said.

"I'm quite tired My Lord, is there no way we could do this tomorrow?" she pleaded.

"No, it cannot wait. I've secured the…perfect person for the sacrifice."

"Who My Lord?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

-Break-

"Poppy!" Severus yelled as he fell into the living room. He cradled Hermione close to his chest and rocked slightly. "Poppy!" he screamed again.

"Snape what the bloody hell-What's happened?" Ron said rushing to Snape's side and picking Hermione up from his arms.

"Come, come, bring her upstairs so I can look at her. Severus, will the babies even let me touch her?" Poppy asked quickly as she was halfway up the steps.

"I'm not sure if they're…alive." He said shocking slightly on the last word before promptly passing out.

"Ronald get Harry and floo to the Snape's, get Resin, Megan and her children and bring them back here." McGonagall said sternly before levitating Severus down on the bed beside Hermione. "I've got Severus, Poppy, just worry about Hermione and the babies."

-Break-

"Duck!" Harry screamed out and he watched the wall explode where Ron had just been standing. "We've got to get inside Ron. I'm going to run out and throw the cloak over me before apparating. It should distract them looking for me while you sneak around the side. I'll apparate to the back in a few minutes after I take some of them out. Ready?"

"You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'll be dead anyway if something happens to Resin. Go!" Harry shouted before darting out into the onslaught of death eaters firing at the Snape house.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered fiercely before running down the side of the house while he listened to the undignified shouts as the death eaters attempted to find an invisible Harry who wasn't really there.

He threw his shoulder into the door before cursing, stepping back and blasting it off it's hinges.

"Honestly! Did you even bother trying to open the door the proper way?" Megan scolded as she looked on at Ron.

"I jus—I just bloody well saved you by getting in here." He sputtered as he looked at the woman standing before him, hands on her hips, like she as a younger version of Molly Weasley himself.

"Help me get the children then, I can't carry all three of them by myself."

"How'd you know it was me and not a death eater?" Ron asked.

"No one who Hermione and Severus didn't want in here would've made it through that door." She said matter of factly. "Now how are we going to get out? The floo isn't work and I can't apparate."

"No but we both can." Harry said standing in the doorway. "You don't have time to grab your things, just grab the babies." Ron you take Megan and Braelyn, I'll take Resin and Coran."

-Break-

"Is she alright Poppy?" Minerva asked quietly.

"She's fine, just waiting for her to wake now so she can tell us what happened."

"And the babies? Severus will be devastated if something happened to them."

"Fine as far as I can tell, after all none of the diagnostic spells got anywhere near them but they let me heal Hermione so I'm assuming they're alright."

"Megan should be here soon, she'll be able to check them properly."

"How's Severus?" Poppy asked turning towards the man she'd known since he was only eleven.

"He's fine, I've put him in a magically induced sleep, he won't wake until morning. He was severely dehydrated and I'm not sure he's slept in weeks."

"That's Severus for you Minerva. Always running himself ragged to protect others. Harry said he's been going nonstop to finish the salve to negate the tracking in Hermione's mark. I can't help but wonder what happened where Hermione would've been tortured like that."

"How in the world did the babies survive that?!" Minerva exclaimed.

"I'm honestly not sure but—" Poppy stopped as the woman in the bed behind her groaned quietly and shifted slightly in the bed. "Hermione? Hermione are you alright dear? Can you hear me?"

"They're dead." She sobbed. "They're both dead." And then she did something that shocked both Poppy and Minerva. She laughed.

"Whose dead, Hermione? What happened?"

"Voldemort was trying to place the next horcrux in Lithia and I tried to stop him from killing him, we dueled and he hit me with a crucio, and then another and the next thing I knew my magic just took over and I lashed out."

"Him? Him who, Hermione? You didn't tell us whose dead dear." Poppy said quietly in hopes of not startling Hermione who didn't quite look like she was all there.

"Why, Voldemort and Dumbledore of course."


	31. Chapter 31

So while no one guessed the one challenge although there were at least a few good guesses (which you all are welcomed to post as reviews!) the answer is actually that they're all incredibly flammable and toxic. I know weird, but I was going with a theme.

CHALLENGE: Again, we're only 18, yes 18, reviews away from 100 reviews so the 100th reviewer gets to relay a scene and line they'd like put in the next chapter (which ever chapter is posted after the 100th review). Read and Review!

This chapter is two weeks after Hermione and Severus completely return to the Order. Remember when it comes to Hermione's relationships with others she has been slowly integrating being around them again, some of them that is.

**There is a question at the end of the chapter, PLEASE answer it if you have a preference.**

-Start-

The masses were out in full force today as the wizarding world celebrated how Albus Dumbledore had once again defeated a dark wizard and saved them all. At least, that was the story they were telling. Only a handful of people knew the story that had truly occurred, two were beyond loyal to Hermione, one was dead and the other, well, he was safely secured in Azkaban with no chance of parole.

"Draco...Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Hermione, honest. It's just a lot to take in is all." Draco sighed as he stroked the top of his sons head.

"Here, hand me Scorp and you can go to see Astoria's parents." She said quietly as she scooped the sleeping baby from his arms.

"Thanks Hermione."

"You are being unusually kind to my god son." Severus said stepping next to her and placing a light kiss across her brow.

"He's having a rough go Severus, he's just lost his Father and the mother of his newborn child. I can't imagine how he's feeling; I can't imagine what I'd do without you." She finished tilting her head up so she could look at him.

"Well we have years before we will have to worry about that." He whispered and kissed her lightly again.

"I know. I only hope we will come up with a way to make sure it is forever, after all…" she drifted off and simply placed a hand on her rounded stomach acknowledging what neither of them could possibly know. How would this effect Lithia? Had the horcrux even took?

"Drakey!" Resin shouted as she wiggled in Rons arms and put her little arms out to reach for Draco as he moved his way back through the crowd towards them.

"Oi, Mione', your little brat is wanting a Slytherin over me!"

"Not nice!" Resin said shaking her finger at Ron who looked flabbergasted at having just been corrected by a toddler.

"Don't forget, she's Severus' too." Hermione sing songed.

"How could anyone forget?" Ron mumbled and then grinned sheepishly at her.

"I can still hear you Mr. Weasley."

"Oh Severus, stop it, he's an adult, you can't terrify him with your teacher voice anymore." Hermione giggled.

"He bloody well still can." Harry laughed as he walked up to the group.

"How are you 'Mione?" Harry whispered

"I'm fine, a little tired honestly."

"Well yeah, you're totting around three kids! Here give me this little one." Harry said scooping up Scorpius who promptly spit up all over him.

"Ugh! Ron, here, take it so I can clean up." And before Ron could say no he was promptly handed a gurgling Scorpius who looked right up at him.

"Ha!" Draco laughed while bouncing Resin slightly. "That's my boy! Already knows not to like a Potter."

"Draco…" Hermione corrected. "Besides, obviously you forgot to give him the Weasley hating gene. Look, he's quite taken with Ron." She said pointing to the red head who was currently enamored with the little boy whose fist was wrapped around his finger and gurgling happily.

"Want me to take him Weasley?" Draco asked as he placed Resin on the ground so she could run to Severus.

"No, no, he's fine. Besides, looks like he's dozing off again. I'll-well I'll watch him if you'd like to take a nap Malfoy, you look awful."

"One shining moment of politeness quickly covered up by an insult." Hermione whispered quietly to Severus.

"Personally I'm shocked no one is dead yet."

"Honestly!" Hermione huffed and stomped her foot on the ground. "We're all adults here Severus."

"Barely…Don't give me that look! It's true! That lot have barely matured since they graduated Hogwarts and you very well know it."

She sighed and tried to look stern but the smile crept onto her face. "Alright, you may be slightly correct. But look, at least they're getting along and Ron's just begun to accept us being back in the order and he's welcoming Malfoy so easily! That's a huge start and more than I could've asked for….Although, I wonder why it took him so long to accept us but he's seemed to accept Malfoy so readily." She said with a furrow of concentration in her brow as she mulled it over.

"You really wonder? You haven't figured it out by now?"

"Figured what out? Draco and Ron used to about kill each other in school! It was even worse between those two than it was with him and Harry!"

"He's bent love."

"I know that but honestly I don't think that Draco really…"

"I meant Weasley, Hermione."

"Wha—He most certainly is not! We dated, remember?"

"I don't think a few stolen kisses and shouting matches are necessarily dating; or were you referring to you and Draco because I'm not sure that— Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?" Severus said smiling as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Awwww. Mummy is going to unish you."

"It's Pun-ish, darling. And she's right, that's inappropriate language Severus."

"So it's okay to teach her to hit?!" He exclaimed.

"Only when you deserve it." She smirked.

"Blimey Harry, I still stand by what I said years ago, she's brilliant, but scary. Glad it's you and not me Snape." Ron said jokingly.

"Why, is that because you're too busy wanting to shag guys now?" Hermione blurted out causing Ron to turn bright red and look around to see who had heard her. "By the Gods! You are aren't you? _That's_ why you've been so nice to Draco?"

"Well…Now I don't…honestly we're all adults! I'm allowed to like whomever." Ron said looking between Hermione and Harry.

"Don't look at me mate, I've known for ages." Harry said.

"What?! Am I the _only_ one who didn't know?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Actually Granger," Draco drawled with a smirk on his face as he stepped closer to the group, "I didn't know either."

Ron stood there open mouthed as Draco looked over at him while the red headed young man held his son.

"I—" Ron stammered.

"Gather, Gather round!" a man shouted from the podium. "Today, we gather here to mourn and celebrate the life of one Albus Dumbledore. Everyone here…" 

"Come on Weasley, lets grab a seat." Draco whispered as they headed off into the crowd.

"I'm going to go find Ginny, mind if Resin comes with me?" Harry whispered.

"No, no, just bring her back if she gets hungry or cranky." She said slightly distracted as she handed Harry a juice cup.

"Are you alright love?" Severus said attempting to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"I'm fine…just a little shocked is all. His wife…"

"Was a friend to him, a lover once, and the mother of his child. He will grieve her Hermione but not in the same way you would grieve me. You know how marriages in the ranks are."

She placed her hand across her belly and looked up at him.

"It will not be that way for our children Hermione."

"But we've betrothed them just as Draco was."

"Luna picked these children for each other Hermione, they will love one another…I do not think Luna would've condemned our children to loveless lives."

"Can we even trust her, Severus?"

"She is trusting us with her childs life, so I believe we should trust her with ours."

"I love you." She whispered as she leaned into him.

"And I you, wife."

-Break-

"Where is he, Harry?" Hermione asked as she stepped into Grimmauld Place.

"I asked him to leave."

"You what?" Hermione said turning towards him.

"This is Order Headquarters and it's a sanctuary for everyone in the Order, he couldn't keep his opinions about Snape under control so I told him to leave. He's moved in with Remus, which he was practically living there anyway with the amount of time he spent there."

"Thank you." Hermione said throwing her arms around Harry in a tight embrace. "We won't be here too long, Severus is getting the house set up and redoing all the wards on the place. He said he should be done in the next few days."

"It's fine 'Mione. Besides, I'm sure Malfoy could use the company."

"Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes…I, uh, guess he hasn't gotten to talk to you much since everything happened a couple weeks ago?"

"Well no, I went to Astoria's funeral but he had so much family around I spent most of my time watching Scorp and then when everyone finally left he just had himself a good cry and worry over being a single Dad that I didn't think to ask. What's going on?"

"Well for the moment he'd been staying in a hotel using his Mother's inheritance money but I told him he could stay here. The Ministry has the Malfoy assets frozen until Lucius' trial is completed."

"They won't even let him stay at the Manor?"

"No, they have to go through and remove all of the Dark aritfacts, which Draco was perfectly content with mind you but he won't be allowed in there for quite some time. There's a whole wing of the house he pointed out to the aurors and they've had to bring in curse breakers just to try and get in there. No telling what they'll find."

"Oh."

"Honestly, I don't think he's minding staying here too much. He came back with Ron last night, he's the one who offered for him to stay with us actually." Harry chuckled. "Bit weird isn't it?"

"Definitely." She laughed.

"Everything will be okay Hermione. Our children will grow up safe and we'll figure out how to take him out for good."

"_Our_ children?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I guess Ginny and I got a little ahead of ourselves. Accidentally started the family before the wedding and all that. I'm going to ask her to marry me at the party tonight, I've already asked her parents." He smiled sheepishly.

"Do Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know you've gotten her up the duff?"

"Hermione!" Harry shouted.

"Well?" she said with a smile.

"No, obviously I wasn't going to ask for her hand and toss in there, by the way, I've already got her pregnant. Besides, I actually asked them before I found out she was pregnant, I just didn't get a chance to ask before everything happened and then last week she told me she was late."

"I'm so happy for you Harry." Hermione said throwing her arms around him again. "You're finally getting what you've always wanted, a family of your own."

"Hermione," he said trying to maneuver around her swollen belly, "I've had that for years. You and Ron gave me that in our first year, just took me a while to figure it out is all."

Harry smiled to himself when he heard Hermione sniffle slightly.

"Oh! Don't mind me! Sorry Harry, damn hormones make me all weepy." She sniffled again.

-Break-

"Malfoy?" Ron asked as he lightly rapped on the door to the room.

"Yes?" the young man said turning towards the red head.

"I was just checking in to see you'd settled in alright. Do you need anything?"

"I'm alright, although would you mind watching Scorpius for a few minutes while I take a shower?"

"Not at all. Here. Hand me his bottle as well and I'll feed him while you shower." Ron said holding out his arms for the little boy.

Ron sat in the rocking chair that had been placed in the corner and began rocking back and forth, a light tune escaping his lips without his notice. As the minutes ticked by the little boy began to drift off, his little fist wrapped tightly around the red heads finger as he suckled on the bottle Ron had placed in his mouth.

Draco stood in the doorway, hair still dripping slightly from his shower and just watched on as a man he never thought he could stand rocked his son to sleep.

"I think this look suites you Weasley." He drawled.

Ron stopped rocking and turned towards the man who'd been his enemy for the majority of his life and took in his presence.

"Perhaps it does. I never saw myself having any children to be honest with you, but I think I'd like to." He smiled taking Draco off guard.

"I never did either but then I held him for the first time and thought I'd never love anyone as much as I loved him."

"That was before though." Ron said.

"Before what?" Draco asked turning his head slightly in confusion.

"Before your Father was gone. Before Astoria and you were forced into a loveless marriage. Everything is different now Malfoy, I'm not saying that it doesn't suck that your son won't know his Mother but maybe you can raise him in a happy home instead."

Draco just looked at the man holding his son and watched as he slipped the bottle lightly from the sleeping babies mouth and gently lowered him into the crib.

"Maybe you're right."

"Good night Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Sorry?" Ron said turning around.

"Call me Draco." He said with a smile.

Ron nodded his head, "Goodnight, Draco."

-Break-

**Eight Months Later**

"It's a girl, Miss Lovegood." The healer said as she laid the child in the new Mothers arms.

"She's beautiful." Luna breathed as she looked down at her daughter. She ran her fingers through her daughters silky blonde wisps of hair. "You've your fathers eyes little one." Luna said as her daughter gazed up at her with dark eyes that she wasn't sure were brown or black.

"You will have so much heartache in your early life. I am sorry. But, when your Father is gone from our world, I promise it will get better. Sleep now little one."

-Author's Note-

**Do y'all want to see more interaction with the characters as the children grow or would you rather me jump years at a time through the next few chapters? If I do chapters as the children are growing you'll get more interaction with ALL of the characters over about 5 chapters or so, if I skip ahead then it will mostly focus on their children and some Hermione/Snape since they're major plotters here. **

Hope you liked it! Read and Review!


	32. Chapter 32

*Just a heads up! The **beginning of this chapter is rewound** back to the night of Dumbledore's funeral and the celebrations of Voldemort's defeat.

**Second…The Challenge is still in place for the 100****th**** reviewer!**

-Start-

**The Night of Dumbledore's Funeral**

"Has Harry expressed his plans to you yet, Hermione?" Severus asked as he ran his fingers through his wife's unruly hair.

"Not yet, he said we could speak about it in the morning. With the funeral going on today and after everything in the last few weeks it's honestly been the last thing on my mind."

"Well, _I have_ spoken to him about it and while I'm not particularly thrilled, I do believe it to be our best option." He said attempting not to let his voice drip with sarcasm.

Hermione turned as much as her belly would allow her and peered up at Severus, "What is it?"

"Hogwarts." He bit out.

"Surely he doesn't mean…He means for you to teach again?"

"Mmm, more than that dear, he means for me to be the Deputy Headmaster, as McGonagall will be taking over the Headmistress position, and he doesn't just mean for me to teach."

"Well who else would….Oh no! I've just barely been considered done with Hogwarts, some of those children went to school with me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes but it is no different than when I first started teaching Hermione and I honestly think you would make a good Professor."

"What about the children? Who is going to watch them?"

"Well I don't think Potter wanted you starting until next year, after Lithia and Ricinus are born and you've nursed them I'd imagine he'd want you to start then."

"Severus it'll be years before Resin starts Hogwarts, what are we supposed to do with them while we're teaching classes? For that matter what classes am I to be teaching?" she said rather loudly obviously getting exasperated.

"Well I—"

Severus stopped mid sentence as a knock sounded on the door. "Yes?" he ground out.

"It's Harry. I—well I couldn't help but over hear as I was headed up and if you'd like to talk about it now Hermione we can, you're obviously getting all worked up over it."

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute Harry and tell Ronald to stop eavesdropping I don't mind if he sits in on it too."

"Bloody hell! How do'ya do it 'Mione?"

"I have Cat Woman like hearing obviously."

"Who?" Ron asked in confusion.

"It's a muggle thing, don't worry about it." Harry said, his voice filled with laughter.

"Well what is it?"

"It's a super hero, like the character Superman we were telling you about, but she has cat like qualities like sharp claws, lands on her feet all the time, wears this tight leather outfit."

"Why do the muggles _always_ get the brilliant stories? We have _'learning'_ stories as Mum used to say like the bloody Beedle and the Bard." Ron gripped.

Hermione chuckled with her hand over her mouth in clear amusement.

"Sometimes," Severus drawled, "I wonder how you stayed friends with that nitwit all those years."

"Because they love me Severus, you know that. Look at everything we've been through, all the manipulations Dumbledore put us through and we've still come out with each other."

"Hmph," he said sneering slightly, "I still think he's a nitwit."

"Of course, love." She said with a smile as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." She whispered into his ear, her cheek pressed against his.

"And I you, wife." He said breathing the scent of her hair in.

"You never get tired of calling me that do you?"

"Never." He responded, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly that if you did not know him, would have thought your mind had simply imagined it.

-Break-

"So, obviously this plan of yours has us working at Hogwarts. When am I supposed to start? For that matter what will I be teaching? Do you expect me to let a house elf watch my children? Because if you do Harry James Potter-"

"Whoa whoa! Slow down there Hermione! One thing at a time!" Harry said holding up his hands to slow her down while having a grin plastered across his face. "Yes, I thought Hogwarts would be perfect for you all. Snape has a history teaching there and honestly McGonagall said if she has to deal with Slughorn one more term she may bring the whole school down. Flitwick is discussing retirement and he was complaining about not being able to find a suitable apprentice to train when McGonagall suggested you he almost had a heart attack he got so excited. You've always liked charms and you're brilliant at it, aren't you even somewhat interested 'Mione?" Harry asked slightly pleading.

"Well, of course I'm excited Harry and honestly I'm honored Professor Flitwick thinks I'm decent enough to apprentice. However,"

Harry groaned when she sat up a little straighter.

"that still leaves to question what I'm to do with my children. I will not have a house elf watching them."

"I've already come up with a perfect plan for that." Ron said sitting up a more looking obviously pleased with himself.

"Gods help my children now." Severus mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I meant for you to hear it Weasley." Severus sneered.

"That's enough you two!" Hermione said looking back and forth between the two, "Go on Ronald."

"Well Megan has to be protected too and will be at Hogwarts so I discussed the idea with Professor McGonagall about hiring her on as a Nanny for the Professors children."

"McGonagall is going to hire a Nanny for us?" Hermione asked looking a little skeptical.

"Well it's not j_ust_ you." Harry said looking a little sheepish.

"Who else?"

"Well I'll be starting to position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"But Harry…you don't have any children." Ron said obviously looking confused.

Severus coughed and grinned maliciously, "Obviously not yet Weasley but I'm sure your sister will appreciate being able to drop off their little bundle next year when she decides to work." He finished completely ignoring the swift kick Hermione gave him under the table.

"But-you knocked up my sister?!" Ron shouted jumping up from the table.

"I swear I didn't mean to!" Harry said throwing his hands into the air in defense.

"Well," Ron sputtered, "what do you plan to do about it?!"

"Ask her to marry me?" Harry squeaked.

"You're what?!" Ginny shouted from the doorway with a shocked look across her face.

"Oh bloody hell." Harry mumbled.

"Oh this just gets better and better." Severus said in Hermione's ear as he leaned closer to her.

"You're incorrigible, Severus."

"I know darling, it's why you love me."

She smacked him playfully on the arm and watched as Harry flicked his wand in an obvious summons. A tiny box came flying through the room and landed in Harry's hand. He looked at Ginny and bent down on one knee,

"Ginny Weasley, I've loved you as long as I can remember and I'll have you know that I've been planning this for weeks, even before…" he trailed off and laid his hand lightly on her flat stomach. "I want to spend the rest of our lives together, I want to raise our massive amount of children together and I want to grow old with you Ginny. I hope you like it," he said opening the ring box, "Sirius gave it to me, it was my Mum's." he whispered. "Will you, Ginny Weasley, do me the honor of being my wife?"

Ginny looked down at him, tears lightly rolling down her face and she nodded slightly. "yes," she breathed, "Although we're going to discuss this massive amounts of children you mentioned!" she said with a laugh.

Everyone in the room clapped, with the exception of Severus of course, who sat looking on at the young couple. As the group celebrated and, the now thrilled, Ron pulled down shot glasses for he and Harry, Severus slipped from the room and moved up the stairs. Quietly he opened the door to the room Resin was staying in and walked over to her bed. His hand brushed the unruly curls, so much like her mothers, but yet black as night just like his hair. The perfect combination really, with her sharp angled face and a scowl that almost matched his and yet with the pout of a lip, crinkle of her petite nose and a smile that lit up the room she was all Hermione.

"Perfection." Severus whispered to himself.

"You know if you keep whispering that to her in her sleep she'll have a complex Severus." Hermione said lightly with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "Why'd you sneak out?"

"I just wanted to check on her." He stated.

"Liar." She whispered tugging on his hand so they could leave the room.

"Honestly Hermione, why do you think I left the room then if you won't believe what I say?" he sighed.

"I'm honestly not sure, but I saw the look on your face when you were sneaking out, thinking no one could see you and it wasn't a look of a man who simply wanted to look at his daughter."

Severus sat down on the bed and began pulling his boots off while simply staring at the floor.

"Are you upset that Harry and Ginny have gotten engaged, then?" she asked quietly.

"No, of course not Hermione. I may not like Potter all that much but I certainly don't hate the boy."

"Then what is it? If I've upset you or…You're regretting asking me to marry you…aren't you?" Hermione asked her voice wavering with emotion.

Severus shot to his feet and pulled her towards him immediately. "That," he stated fiercely while looking down at her, "is the stupidest thing you've ever said. I love you Hermione and I can't imagine my life without you. I was simply—I was regretting something, but not, never, marrying you." He said kissing her soundly on the lips.

"What were you regretting Severus?" she said slightly breathless.

"Not doing right by you."

"What are you on about?"

"I never properly asked you to marry me—"

"But—"

"No Hermione, I mean it, a proposal after a good shag was not the way you deserved to be proposed to. And I'm sorry. Our wedding was a sham, with none of your friends or your family there to witness it and I feel as though I've ruined your life. You can never divorce me, not in the wizarding world, and you've bound yourself to me with a child, well now three," he waving his hand towards her protruding belly after taking a step back from her, "that you never even wanted. I've ruined your life and you'll never have those happy memories like Potter and the Weasley girl just made." He sighed sitting on the bed and running a hand down his face with obvious worry.

"Silly, silly man." Hermione whispered as she walked towards him with her hand firmly placed on the top of her rapidly growing belly. "I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Hermione, you don't need to sugar coat anything for my sake, I know the type of man I am and the type of life you wanted to lead."

"And will you stop me? Will you stop me from being an academic as I've always dreamed of?"

"Well no, of course not. But—"

"And do you not love me? Love our daughter and the two children we're about to have? Will you be a different Father?"

"Of course not Hermione! But that's not the point and-"

"That's precisely the point, Severus! _I love_ you, you silly man and while this wasn't what I had planned, I've always wanted children and I've always wanted a man who was brilliant with a love of books and academia, and without all of this," she said motioning her hand around them, "I may never have realized it was you. You're everything I ever wanted Severus and I don't need some silly, romantic proposal, ours was perfect and it _fit_."

Before he could respond she pressed her lips against his and leaned towards him, the roundness of her belly pushing him back involuntarily. He wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her down beside him, running his tongue across her lip and gently tugging for access. She groaned into his mouth as their tongues danced around one another and as hands began to slowly release the bodies from their confines.

"I love you, Severus." Hermione whispered when he finally broke the kiss to trailing hot open mouthed kissed down her topless form and over her belly.

"And I you, wife." He growled and then nipped at the delicate skin on her hips.

"Please." She begged quietly.

"Please what? Tell me what you want." He said as he slid one finger into her damp folds.

She groaned and mumbled incoherently, bucking her hips slightly as much as her body would let her. "Please what, wife?" he growled.

"Make love to me Severus." She whispered passionately.

He kissed his way back up her body, stopping to pull more moans and pant from her before moving his body behind hers. She shifted to her side as Severus pressed his chest against her back and begin trailing kisses down the back of her neck.

"Mmm, Severus. Stop being such a tease." She mumbled as his fingers traced the outline of her nipple. At that he lifted her knee up slightly and pressed his tip to her entrance, slowly sliding himself in inch by inch.

"Gods, you feel amazing." He groaned when he was fully sheathed inside her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Severus, just love me."

And so he did.

-Author's Note-

* I know this is rather short but I feel as if there hasn't been enough Hermione/Severus interaction in this fic so I wanted to give you guys a chapter with a little plot and a significant amount of their relationship and how it's developed. Let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: I know, I know, it's been beyond ages since I posted BUT here's a chapter. I'm going to dedicate the ending of the chapter to Eminator for the idea that I hope y'all like.

-Start-

"Bloody fucking hell! Don't you know how to take care of children Weasley?" Draco yelled over the obvious commotion in the room.

"Shut up and help me! Your son decided he was going to vomit everywhere and just as I was cleaning it up Resin started vomiting as well! I don't know what is going on but I can't make it stop and Snape is going to kill me!"

"Snape? I'd be worried about Hermione if I were you." Draco chuckled as he picked up a crying Resin while he watched Ron begin to scrub the carpeting in front of him. "Weasley?" Draco questioned.

"What?"

"Did your brothers happen to come by?"

"Well yes but-" Ron cut off and mumbled something under his breath. "What has your mother told you about stealing things from Uncle George and Uncle Fred?" Ron lectured looking sternly down at Resin.

Her eyes got big as her lower lip started to quiver even more. "I—I's sorry Uncle Ron!"

"Oh! It's alright, don't cry." Ron said quickly, putting his hands up.

"Oh honestly, Ronald! She's manipulating you." Draco said as he set the little girl down who stopped crying instantly.

"Blimey you sound like Mione' sometimes."

"As he well should! What happened to my house?!" Hermione said as she stepped through the floo.

"Told you." Draco whispered to Ron who at this point had visibly paled.

"Well—I…That is.."

"What Ron is so eloquently trying to say Hermione is that his brothers came by, Resin stole some puking pastilles, fed one to Scorpius apparently and well….This is the result of his panic." Draco drawled as he popped the antidote into Resin's mouth that he'd found still in the package.

"Young lady." Hermione said turning towards her daughter.

"I's sorry Mummy."

"It's I am sorry and while that's lovely that you're sorry you have time out, ten minutes, go." She said pointing to the chair in the corner. Resin sighed, hanging her head, but promptly follow her Mum's orders. Hermione turned back to Ron and with a few flicks of her wrist the room was back to normal. "Sometimes Ronald, you'd think you were the muggleborn."

-Break-

**One Month Later**

"They're all perfect healthy." Severus said as he stepped into the waiting room at St. Mungo's.

"And Lithia?" Harry said stepping forwards from where he'd been waiting.

"Seemingly healthy and normal, no traces of dark magic like Resin. According to the specialist handling the case we'll no more as she gets older but he said right now it doesn't look like the spell took."

Everyone in the room visibly released a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

"That's wonderful news Severus." Draco said stepping forwards and clapping his godfather on the back. "We're going to head out, now that we know everyone is doing well."

"Are you sure you're alright with both children, Draco?" Severus asked.

"I've got help. Besides, Resin has never been a handful for me and I'll take it for practice for when I eventually have more children." Draco finished looking at Ron who was blushing furiously as his mothers eyes immediately fell on him at Draco's words.

"If anything happens to my daughter Weasley…" Snape trailed off as he kissed the top of his daughters head.

"Then I'll take full responsibility." Draco said pushing Ron, who was holding a very sleepy Resin, out of the waiting room. "I can take him now Mrs. Weasley." Draco said reaching down to pick up his sleeping son. "Call me Molly dear." She said smiling and handing the baby to him.

"By daddy. Tell Mummy I love her and is glad the babies is safe."

-Break-

"How are you?" Ginny said sitting in the chair next to Hermione's bed.

"About as well as you will be here in a few weeks." Hermione said smiling.

"Ha! I'm ready I'll tell you that, this little guy is heavy!" Ginny said laying her hand across her very rounded belly.

"Who would have thought we'd all be barely out of Hogwarts with children!"

"Let's be clear, I always thought I'd be doing this but I _never_ thought Hermione Granger would have one let alone three children!" Ginny giggled.

"Me either, Ginny and I certainly don't think Severus believed this would be happening."

"No, but I would not change it for anything." He said stepping into the room causing Ginny to jump slightly.

"Gods he needs a bell!" Ginny fussed causing Hermione to giggle at the scowl that appeared on Severus' face.

-Break-

"Are you ready to go home?" Harry asked the next morning.

"Definitely; where's Severus?" Hermione asked peering over Harry's shoulder expecting to see her husband.

"He stayed back to finish up your rooms."

"It's going to be so odd living there again and with a family this time." She breathed out with a slight frown on her face.

"It's the best place for all of us. We're going to be the youngest group of Professor's Hogwarts has ever seen but we won't be the first set of Professor's to have families."

"I know, but the last time I stepped foot in Hogwarts…" she trailed off.

"It's different now Hermione. No one is going to try and take your family away, Dumbledore is gone and McGonagall never believed in what he was aiming for. No one blames you."

"That's not entirely true and you know it."

"Sirius has been removed from the situation and I've sent Moody out of the country for a mission, neither of them will be allowed anywhere near you or your family. As for the Death Eaters, we're doing our best to catch them all."

"Alright Harry," she said smiling up at him as she pulled herself out of the bed, "I'll trust you…for now."

-Break-

"It's perfect Severus." Hermione said smiling as she set her bag down.

"I hope you like it. I know you don't want to be here but I wanted to make it as close to home as I could." He said with a slight smile. "Here Potter, I'll take my daughter."

As Harry handed Lithia to Snape he took a step back and looked at the couple in front of him. Hermione stepped towards her husband smiling as she held Ricinus close. "They're perfect, Hermione. Perfect." He breathed out. She looked up at her with a smile that Harry had never seen on her face. In that moment Harry realized everything he'd thought over the course of the last few years was wrong. Hermione had not lost her life to Voldemort, she had not lost out on everything she'd ever wanted, she'd gained everything she never thought she'd had. And Snape was right; it was perfect.

-Break-

"Draco?" Ron said as he knocked on the door before opening it.

"Yeah?" the blonde said as he walked around the corner, towel swung low on his hips as he toweled his hair.

"Um..." Ron said turning around quickly, face flushing red. "I was just coming to see if you…well if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade later? Ginny said she'd watch Scorp."

"Jeez Ronald, you don't need to act like I'm standing here starkers. Turn around, you're making me uncomfortable."

"Yeah..well, you are kind of starkers, you know., underneath that towel that it." He said blushing even darker if that was possible.

"Well, if it offends you I'll go get dressed."

"No!" Ron said quickly causing Draco to quirk an eyebrow. "Well, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…It doesn't offend me it just…" Ron trailed off.

"Makes you wonder what's underneath." Draco responded stepping closer to the redhead. He watched as Ron visibly swallowed before taking a step closer, bringing them close enough Draco could reach out and touch Ron with ease. "Stop fighting it. Everyone knows you're bent, no one cares except you Ron. You're here with Scorpius and I everyday, you love him, and I…well I could love you, if you'd let me." Draco whispered the last part out.

Ron sighed before closing the small gap between the two and pressing his lips to Draco's. "Alright." He said quietly.

"Alright?" Draco questioned.

"Love me." He said before grabbing Draco's hand and leading him into the bedroom.

-Break-

**Three Months Later**

"I love you Celena." Luna said gazing down at her daughter.

"She is beautiful." Lucius said stepping up behind her and gazing over her shoulder.

"That she is. Thank you for keeping her safe for me Lucius. I'll be back in two weeks exactly."

"And thank you for getting him released, Luna." Narcissa said as she stepped up behind her husband and scooped the children from his arms.

"Please remember, Draco cannot know that you've been released and he must believe you're unsupportive of his choices Narcissa."

"I know, but it is so difficult. I have not even been able to hold my grandson since the trial. My son believes I hate him for his openness in new choices but I do not. I cannot stand it." She whispered the last part, a tear sliding down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. Lucius put his arm around his wife before looking to Luna.

"I know it is hard Narcissa but you are doing it for your son and grandson. I promise it is in Draco's best interest if you stay away right now. He is creating new bonds, close knit bonds, which will keep him safe when Tom returns." At His name Lucius' head snapped up quickly.

"Returns?"

"You did not believe he was gone for good did you? His followers will never allow that you happen and neither can you. He must return and he must be vanquished permanently for peace to finally find a place here."

"Do you know when he'll return? When he'll be defeated?"

"I do know when he will return and fear not, it is many years from now."

"You didn't answer when or even if he will be defeated?"

"I cannot answer what I have no Seen."

-Break-

"Are you ready?" Harry whispered.

"Potter if you ask me one more time if I'm ready, I'll…"

"Be ready!" Ginny said from behind the curtain. "She'll be down any minute."

"Why did I agree to this!" Severus muttered.

"Agree?! It was your bloody idea."

"Actually your wife suggested it after a conversation with Hermione a few months ago and I simply decided it was a modicum of a good idea." Severus sniffed causing Harry to chuckle as he realized just how nervous the man truly was.

"I'll take that as a compliment. There she is, let's go."

Both men stepped out from behind the curtain as Hermione stood, back towards them, fussing at Ginny over Severus being late. "He's never late, maybe I should go and look for him." She huffed.

"That will not be necessary."

"Severus where have you….Why are you dressed in a tuxedo?! I believe I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen you in muggle dress. And Harry! What's going on here?" Hermione asked glancing back at Ginny who was standing there with a smile plastered on her face. Hermione turned back to Severus as the doors came open.

"Sorry we're late! Is she here yet? Do you know how bloody hard it is to carry four children!" Ron said wheezing slightly.

"You only carried one and the other walked. Obviously, had you looked Ron, you'd know she is here." Draco hissed.

"Oh, sorry." Ron responded sheepishly.

"We are only waiting on one more…"

"I'm here Severus. My goodbyes took longer than expected but I am here now." Luna said from the doorway.

"Luna!" Hermione said stepping forward and throwing her arms around the young woman. "It's been over a year since we've seen you! How are you? Why are you back?"

"If everyone would _shut up, _then I could tell you why she's here." Severus bit out obviously getting frustrated with the number of people stepping outside of the plan.

"Go ahead Severus." Hermione said turning back to him.

"Well…I was unaware of just how awkward this would be with others here. Nevermind that. Hermione," he said taking her hand in one of his and holding his other out for Resin. "We have married for almost three years, a date which does not hold many good memories for us. So, I would like to make some new memories, from today until the day I die." He looked down at Resin who stuck her hand into the air quickly, the small box gripped tightly in her little fingers. "Thank you, darling." Severus said with a smile as he took the box from her and let go of his daughter's hand.

"I know we still have much to face," he began, as he let go of his wife's hand and bent down on one knee, "I know there will be ups and downs, but I have never met a woman in my life who I believed I could stand next too through it all. You have become a light in my life I never imagined and I never want to imagine my life without you. Today I will ask you the way I wish I could have almost three years ago, in front of you friends and family," he turned his head slightly to the right to indicate to Hermione who, as she looked over and saw the Weasleys and her parents began to have silent tears slip from her eyes, "Hermione Jean Snape," he said clearing his throat and catching her attention again, "will you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

Hermione stood there, completely shocked, staring at the man who she had come to love through the most trying times. As she opened her mouth to respond her daughter whined, "Come on Mummy! Don't you want to marry Daddy?" Hermione laughed before bending down on her husband and daughter's level.

"Of course I want to marry Daddy," she said laying her palm against Severus' face. "Mummy was just a little shocked is all."

"Oh, well is you less shocked now?" Resin asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yes, I am less shocked now and I would love to marry you again Severus." She said placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Good, because the only thing left to do is pick out a dress tomorrow!" Ginny squealed.

"What?!" Hermione said standing up.

"Well your mother," Hermione's mother said stepping up, "so graciously provided them with the scrap book I had. Really," she said turning to Severus, "it was the only reason I knew somewhere in that bookish mind was a little girl."

"I can't believe you'd give that to them!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around her Mother in a tight hug.

"So when are we planning to do this wedding then, since everyone already has it planned out?"

"Sunday." Harry said with a smile.

"That's in two days!"

"Well of course, the students aren't here so everyone is staying at Hogwarts the whole weekend before we see you both off on your honeymoon." Ginny smiled.

"Our what? That was not part of the plan Ginevra." Snape growled out.

"Oh put your claws back in Snape. You all watched James for us while we went last month. Besides, your parents have told me they'd like grandbaby time so they'll be staying here and watching them as well. It's only five days, you'll be fine and nothing will happen to them." Ginny said looking at Hermione on the last part.

"Alright, then." Hermione said with a smile, "So, what about this dress shopping? Oh, and why are all the boys dressed in tuxes?"

"That," Draco drawled, "was the rest of the surprise. We're all to be Severus' groomsmen."

Hermione stood, mouth agape, as she looked at Draco, Harry and most surprisingly of all Ron, standing there in tuxes.

"Oh! This is going to be wonderful!" she giggled.

-Author's Note-

So do we want to see the recommitment/wedding? Or was this sappy enough for y'all? Let me know! I'll post soon, promise!


End file.
